


Soldier of Love

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, John as a single parent, John having affairs, Johnlock - Freeform, Late Summer, London, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, POV Second Person, Parentlock, Pining John, Post Break-up, Suspense, Tokyo - Freeform, happy end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das war lange bevor mir klar wurde, dass unsere Beziehung nicht einfach nur ein Sade-Song ist, sondern gleich ein ganzes Album. Von "By Your Side" über "Somebody has already broken my heart" bis "Still in love with you" ist alles dabei… Ein ganzes verdammtes Best of. [John Watson zwischen alter Liebe und neuem Glück. Das Alltagsportrait eines alleinerziehenden Vaters.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost the use of my heart  
> But I'm still alive
> 
> (Sade)

Heiße Tränen regnen auf meine Haut. Sie tropfen aus meinen Augen und schlagen auf dem Boden auf. Dort schaue ich ihnen dann beim Trocknen zu.

Leichter Spätsommerregen, der an die dünnen Fensterscheiben klopft. Das Klingeln eines Telefons dringt aus der Ferne zu mir durch und reißt mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Ich lasse es ein paar Mal klingeln, ehe ich die Kraft aufbringe, nach dem Hörer zu greifen. Das altmodische Schnurtelefon steht auf einem Stapel Bücher gleich neben dem Bett. Zadie Smith, Hanif Kureishi – was man eben so liest, wenn das Herz gebrochen ist und die Tränen nicht mehr aufhören zu fließen.

„John.“

(Deine Stimme zu hören bringt mich manchmal um.)

„Ja.“

(Sie nicht zu hören auch…)

Und wenn du nur nüchtern Fakten abfragst.

„Wie geht es ihm?“

„Er hat Angst im Dunkeln“, sage ich tonlos.

Du atmest schwer in den Hörer.

Ich lausche aufmerksam.

„Das ist normal in dem Alter“, sagst du.

„Er sieht Gespenster.“

„Gespenster?“

„Ich habe jedes Mal nachgeschaut. Unter dem Bett, in den Schränken. Nichts.“

Ein fernes Donnergrollen fährt durch unsere zähe Konversation.

„Ich habe ihm eins von diesen Nachtlichtern gekauft.“

„Sag ihm, dass seine Angst vor Monstern unbegründet ist. Nur eine Projektion. Paranoia. Ein Versuch seine eigenen Gefühle der Unsicherheit zu verlagern.“

„Das werde ich ihm sicher nicht sagen.“

Schweigen. Das Klopfen von Regentropfen gegen die marode Fensterscheibe. Dein schwerer Atem in meinem Ohr. Ich schließe die Augen, versuche mich zu erinnern, wie es war.

„Er vermisst dich, weißt du.“

Meine Stimme ist nur ein kraftloses Säuseln.

„Warum sollte er mich vermissen?“

„Vielleicht weil du sein Patenonkel bist?“

Darauf fällt dir nichts mehr ein. Wir schweigen uns an. Es ist kein leeres Schweigen. Der Raum zwischen uns ist vollgestopft mit Sehnsucht und Erinnerung. Entsetzen und schwerem Atmen.

Meine freie Hand streicht geistesabwesend über meinen Bauch. Versehentlich die Berührung nachahmend, die ich so schmerzlich vermisse.

Und dann sage ich es einfach. Meine Stimme bricht, als ich es sage.

„Ich vermisse dich.“

„John.“

Dass du jetzt meinen Namen sagst, macht es nicht einfacher.

Erlaube mir doch diesen schwachen Moment. Dass du gegangen bist, habe ich schließlich nie so richtig verstanden.

„Wo bist du gerade?“

„Tokio.“

Ich verziehe mein Gesicht. Ein Grinsen vielleicht. (Die Stille zwischen uns brennt wie Glut.) Oder eine Grimasse des stumm erlittenen Schmerzes…

„Du klingst gar nicht so weit weg“, schwafele ich müde.

„Ich komme vorbei, sobald ich in London bin.“

Dein Ton ist nüchterner als ich ertragen kann. Aber vielleicht ist es auch das einzige, was mich noch aufrecht hält.

„Ja“, sage ich und lausche noch eine Weile in das fremde Hotelzimmer am anderen Ende der Leitung. Versuche es mir vorzustellen. Ein Raum, ein Bett, du.

Dann lasse ich den Hörer auf meine Brust sinken und dann auf den Boden.

Ich schlurfe durch den dunklen Flur in die Küche, gieße mir im Schein der Straßenbeleuchtung ein Glas Scotch ein. Stimmen, die durch das alte Gemäuer ziehen wie ein scharfer Luftzug. (Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass mir das schon wieder passiert…) Erinnerungen, die sich in den dunkelsten Winkeln der Wohnung eingenistet haben und hin und wieder ein leises Ächzen von sich geben.

Ich kralle meine Hand um das Glas. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin erzittert unter meinem festen Griff.

Dies sollte ein Zuhause werden.

Wir haben die Farben zusammen ausgesucht. Die Gardinen. Den Teppich. Wie ich dich manchmal nach der Arbeit überrascht habe. Als du nichts als Jeans und T-Shirt trugst. Das Cyanblau, in dem unser Wohnzimmer gestrichen ist, überall in deinen Haaren und auf deiner Jeans.

Ich lache und zeige auf deine Jeans.

„Wo hast du die überhaupt her?“

Du schaust an dir herunter. Dein wüster Mopp, den du Haare nennst, fällt dir schwer in die Augen. Ein Pinsel in der einen, eine Zigarette in der anderen Hand. So ungefähr. Klassikmusik aus einem billigen Plastikradio, das irgendwo auf dem abgedeckten Boden steht.

Du hebst mich auf den Tapeziertisch. Meine Beine um deine Hüfte. Die Hände ineinander verschlungen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir zusammen glücklich sind, hier in unserem neuen Heim.

„Gefällt’s dir?“, fragst du.

„Hm?“

„Die Farbe!“

Ich grabe die Finger in deine Locken, fahre über deine kantigen Wangenknochen, hier und da verschmierte Farbe, Cyanblau. Ein Eindruck, der sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt hat und manchmal noch drückt und scheuert wie ein Schuh, der sich niemals einlaufen lässt.

Der Geruch von frischer Wandfarbe und das Gedudel aus dem Radio. Dein wacher Blick hinter dunklen Locken.

Wir lieben uns noch an diesem Abend – im satten Licht der untergehenden Sonne, zwischen Farbeimern und fettigen Pizzakartons. Einer Flasche Bordeaux, den wir aus weißen Plastikbechern trinken. Cyanblaue Farbschlieren überall dort, wo du mich berührst. Lachen, Krähenfüße, weiche Lippen – ich zeichne all dies mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Konserviertes Glück. Wie alte Früchte in einem Einmachglas, süß, klebrig und schon lange nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.

 

Das Quietschen von Blech, als ich den Müll in die Tonne werfe, scheucht eine struppige Katze auf. Ihr Fell hat die Farbe von Feuer, als sie aus der Hecke vor dem Haus über die jetzt unbefahrene Straße huscht. Über die kugeligen, braunen Sammelfrüchte der Platanen, breitgefahren und zerquetscht auf schmierigem Asphalt. Reste von Regenwasser, das mir vom Deckel her den Arm herunter rinnt. Ich stöhne auf und wische es an meiner ausgebeulten Jogginghose ab.

Ein typischer Samstagvormittag.

Ich trinke von meinem viel zu bitteren kalten Breakfast Tea und sammele anschließend die Wäsche vom Boden und den Sitzmöbeln auf. Schmeiße sie in einen roten Plastikkorb, den ich gegen meine Hüfte stemmend durch das Wohnzimmer balanciere. Ein stechender Schmerz, als ich mit nackten Füßen in herumliegendes Spielzeug trete.

Ich rufe die schmale, englische Treppe hinauf:

„Henry, wie oft habe ich gesagt, du sollst dein Zeug nicht überall rumliegen lassen!“

Ich klinge wie einer von diesen Vätern, die genauso mit ihren Kindern reden.

„Henry! Henry, hast du mich verstanden!“

Dumpfes Gemurre von oben.

Ich stoße einen leisen Fluch aus und hebe das Spielzeug auf, in das ich getreten bin. Einer von diesen grünen Plastiksoldaten, die man kaum sieht auf dem dunklen Holz unserer Dielen.

Im Waschkeller müffelt es nach nassem Gemäuer und Kalk. Trübes Licht dringt durch die tiefer gelegten Kellerfenster und taucht die karge Umgebung in ein zementgraues Licht. Und egal, wie schwül es draußen ist, hier unten überkommt mich jedes Mal ein Schauer, der mir eiskalt über den Rücken läuft. Also beeile ich mich, als ich die Wäsche in die Maschine stopfe, warte das heisere Surren und Krächzen ab, als sie das Wasser aus der Leitung zieht. Und letztendlich zieht es mich doch in seinen Bann. Für einen Moment. Wie sich die Mischwäsche langsam mit Seifenwasser vollsaugt. Wie sie sich dreht und fällt und dreht und fällt. Das Schnurren der Maschine. Und ich komme nicht umhin für die Dauer meiner Wäsche und wie ich ihr so beim Gewaschenwerden zuschaue eine gewisse Zufriedenheit zu empfinden.

Die lästigen Haushaltspflichten vorerst erledigt erklimme ich die Stufen in den ersten Stock.

„Hey!“

Ich klopfe leise gegen die offenstehende Tür.

„Kann ich reinkommen?“

Henry, der traurig auf dem Boden seines verkramten Zimmers hockt und sich zwischen Blättern von Papier in seiner Zeichnung vergräbt. Die Buntstifte hat er schon vor Monaten bei Seite gelegt und greift seitdem nur noch zu schwarzer Kohle. Ich hocke mich zu ihm und schaue ihm etwas hilflos dabei zu. Er drückt viel zu fest auf, als er deine Haare malt. Ein paar wütende Kringel. Pechschwarz.

„Was malst du da? Ist das Sherlock?“

Unter ein paar Blättern sinnlos verstreuten Papiers kriecht eine Spaltenschildkröte hervor. Eine von diesen, die immer klein bleiben. Groß genug, dass man sie mit zwei Händen hochnehmen kann. So ähnlich wie man einen Cheeseburger hochnimmt, bevor man in ihn hineinbeißt. Ein gar zu seltsamer Anblick, wenn sie dann hilflos mit ihren Armen und Beinen in der Luft rudert und den Kopf in alle Richtungen streckt. Ich musste mich erst daran gewöhnen. Auch daran, dass sie quasi den ganzen Winter über in unserem Gemüsefach im Kühlschrank liegt. „Nun hör aber auf, als ob du nicht schon schlimmere Dinge in unserem Kühlschrank gefunden hättest!“

Du hast sie mitgebracht, nachdem dich ein Fall nach Stratford-upon-Avon geführt hatte. Irgendetwas mit einem Shakespeare-Doppelgänger, der auf einem Treppenlift gestorben ist. Du hast eine Verschwörung vermutet, war es dann aber doch nicht. Herzversagen, hast du gestöhnt und dich mit nackten Füßen auf unser Sofa gefläzt. Die Schildkröte wäre das einzig Sinnvolle, das dieser Fall hervorgebracht hätte.

„Du erinnerst mich manchmal an Captain Ahab“, sage ich die Wäsche zusammenlegend.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ständig bist du auf der Jagd.“

„Auf der Jagd nach was?“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern, während ich ein paar Socken vom Wäscheständer sortiere.

„Dem ultimativen Fall? Hast du einen Fall gelöst, jagst du dem nächsten hinterher. Und jeder Fall muss den vorherigen übertreffen. Ja“, sage ich. „Der ultimative Kick. Das ist dein weißer Wal.“

 

„Willst du Toby nicht zurück in sein Terrarium setzen?“, frage ich jetzt und streiche durch Henrys strohblondes Haar.

„Nicht dass wir noch ausversehen auf ihn rauf treten.“

Henry, immer noch vertieft in seine Zeichnung, schüttelt lustlos den Kopf. Er nimmt es mir übel, dass du gegangen bist. Er denkt, es sei meine Schuld. Dass ich dich nicht halten konnte. So wie ich Mommy nicht halten konnte. Oder unseren Hund, der ebenfalls Toby hieß.

Letztes Jahr ist er gestorben. Seine Zeit war einfach gekommen. Er ist in diesem Haus gestorben. Schwerer, fiepender Atem. Tränende Augen. Kinderhände, die sich ein letztes Mal in sein stumpfes Fell krallten. Meine Hände, auf deinem Rücken. Du wolltest stark sein für Henry, aber ich habe deinen bebenden Atem gespürt. Das Schluchzen, das du zu unterdrücken versuchtest.

Wir haben ihn in dem kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus begraben. Zwischen Birnen, Thymian und Lavendel.

„Ich liebe Birnen“, habe ich gesagt und ein saftiges Stück abgebissen. Du wurdest immer fahrig und ungehalten, wenn ich unten beim Gemüsehändler hängen blieb. Also hast du mir eine Tüte voll gekauft und am nächsten Tag einen ganzen Baum gepflanzt. Später Sommer im Garten. Mit freiem Oberkörper und Schippe hast du in einem Beet rumgeschaufelt. Die Bienen schwirrten um uns herum. Angelockt von Phacelia, Ackersenf, Ringelblumen und Koriander. Ich habe dich noch nie so ausgeglichen erlebt. Aufbrausend nur, wenn ein angekauter Tennisball ins Gebüsch sprang und ein lechzender schwarzer Schnauzer hinterher. Kinderlachen, Hundegebell, das Grollen deiner Stimme. Glückliche Tage.

Dieser dumme Köter.

Du hast drei Tage nicht geredet, als er starb. Und dann, in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion hast du das Loch im Garten gegraben. Nachbarn haben die Polizei gerufen aus Angst du wolltest eine Leiche verscharren. Und in gewisser Weise wolltest du das ja auch. Und dann am darauffolgenden Nachmittag haben wir eine nette kleine Zeremonie abgehalten. Du hast noch lange dagestanden und irgendwann, so leise, so erstickt von Trauer und Gefühlen, dass man es kaum hören konnte, hast du gesagt: Jetzt ist es ein Zuhause.

Ja, habe ich gesagt und deine Schulter geküsst. Dich so eine Weile gehalten, bevor der Wind auffrischte und ich leise vorschlug: Lass uns reingehen.

„Wer ist das?“, frage ich und ziehe ein Blatt aus dem Wust vollgekritzelter Blätter hervor. Er ist talentiert für einen Achtjährigen. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu talentiert. Er sollte rausgehen und mit anderen Kindern spielen, statt hier rumzusitzen und diese verschmierten Kohlebilder zu zeichnen.

„Der Mann“, sagt Henry, unsicher, verschlossen.

„Welcher Mann?“

Ich betrachte das Bild. Ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte. Diabolisches Grinsen. Vielleicht einer von den grauen Herren. Ich lese ihm abends immer etwas aus Momo vor. Momo, die von da oder da kommt und auf die Frage, wer ihre Eltern seien, immer nur sagen kann: Ich weiß es nicht.

Die Grauen Herren machen ihm Angst.

Und dann sagt er, so leise, dass ich ihn kaum hören kann.

„Der Mann, der nachts vor meinem Bett steht.“


	2. By your side

Ladbroke Grove, das sind Häuserreihen im georgianischen Stil, senffarbener Backstein, weißer Putz. Kleine Treppchen, die zu den Häusereingängen führen und an lauen Sommerabenden zum Sitzen einladen. Letztendlich musste ich es mir nur vorstellen können. Henry mit einem Eis in der Hand. Vielleicht ein aufgeschlagenes Knie, weil er vom Skateboard gefallen ist…

Ich hatte mich auf Anhieb in diese schattige Allee von Notting Hill verliebt. Ein paar Meter die Straße runter ist die U-Bahnstation, ein Supermarkt, ein Kiosk, ein Gemüsehändler und all die Geschäfte, die man für lebensnotwendig hält und am Ende doch nicht besucht. Gleich um die Ecke, am Ende von Oxford Gardens gibt es eine Grundschule. Du wolltest nicht von der Welt abgeschnitten sein, ich wollte ein Haus. Und so bekamen wir beide, was wir wollten.

Da war es auch fast egal, ob die Nummer 166 das wohl schäbigste Haus in der ganzen Straße war. Mit seinem verblichenen türkisfarbenen Putz und den Fenstern, die matt und trübe zur Straße rausguckten. Gierig Leben in sich aufzunehmen.

„Es wird gerade entkernt“, sagst du und wickelst die Arme um meine Hüfte. „Dann gehört es uns.“

Es ist dem Haus in der Baker Street nicht unähnlich. Nur dass wir hier vier Stockwerke für uns alleine haben.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was wir mit soviel Platz sollen“, lache ich. Der Hall unserer Schritte in leeren Zimmern. Staubiges Vormittagslicht, das durch marode Fenster fällt. Zementstaub, überall wo man hinschaut, überall wo man hinfasst.

„Du wolltest soviel Platz“, sagst du und küsst meinen Hals.

Und nach und nach hast du uns ein richtiges Heim in Bordeauxrot und Cyanblau geschaffen. Hier und da ein paar weiße Applikationen, weißer Stuck, weiße Scheuerleisten. Massive Möbel aus dunklem Holz. Bücher, das Ticken einer schweren Wanduhr. Der alte Partnerschreibtisch im Erkerbereich, der nur noch selten für die Arbeit genutzt wird. Die alten Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ein Chesterfield-Sofa, das die Farbe von dunkler Schokolade und Karamell hat, die langsam auf der Zunge zergehen.

Das ist das Wohnzimmer. Im hinteren Bereich zum Garten hinaus befindet sich die Küche. Die schmale Treppe hinauf Henrys Zimmer, unser Schlafzimmer, das Badezimmer. Oben mein Arbeitszimmer und ganz oben dein Labor. Dein ganzer Krempel.

Ich gehe nur noch selten in dieses Dachgeschoss. Die ganze Unordnung dort lässt mein Herz schwer werden. Die alten Kisten, die vergilbten Notizbücher, die trüben Erlenmeyerkolben und all das.

 

Unser erster Abend in diesem Haus. Zwischen ein paar Umzugskisten öffnest du eine Flasche Bordeaux. Nichts ist angeschlossen. Kein Internet, kein Fernseher und (abgesehen von einer Schreibtischlampe, die auf dem Boden steht) kaum Licht. Ich falle müde in meinen Sessel und beobachte dich. Wie du in einem der Kartons wühlst und deine Hose etwas zu locker auf deiner schmalen Hüfte sitzt. Du ziehst eine alte Platte hervor und bläst den Staub von ihrer Hülle. „Sade?“, lache ich. „Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass ich das habe.“ Ich reibe mir die Augen und trinke meinen Wein wie Kirschsaft. Ich glaube ich war nie wieder so glücklich in diesem Haus wie in diesem Moment, da du dich über den Plattenspieler beugtest und deine Hose etwas zu tief in deine Hüfte rutschte dabei. Das Knirschen und Knacken einer krummen Nadel auf altem Vinyl. Ich lache dich ein bisschen für deine Musikwahl aus, aber als du mich in deine Arme ziehst und wir müde durch das Wohnzimmer wanken, ist mir gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute.

„Hey“, sagst du. Heißer Atem an meinem Ohr. Ein Hund, der müde seine Augen aufschlägt.

Ich kichere etwas unbeholfen, als du leise den Text des Liedes in mein Ohr säuselst. Die Stimme rau und kratzig, durchsetzt von Staub und Wein und Zigaretten.

„When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again…“

Du grinst gegen meine Haut und ich höre auf, mich gegen den Kitsch des Textes zu wehren. Hänge mich in deine Arme. Lasse mich mitnehmen.

„I will find you darling and I will bring you home.“

Ich schließe meine Augen an deiner Schulter, versinke in deinen Armen, als unsere Lippen sich allzu schüchtern streifen.

Und den Rest unseres Lebens muss Sade für uns singen.

 

*

 

Ich nehme meinen Schwanz in die Hand. Und während eines spätsommerlichen Donnergrollens mache ich es mir selbst. Ein frischer Luftzug, der den feinen Stoff der Gardinen aufbauscht. Ich stöhne heiser in mein Kissen, lasse die Hand über den kühlen Bettbezug gleiten, irre Assoziationen – der seidene Stoff deines Pyjamas, kühl erst, dann nass geschwitzt, die feinen Härchen darunter, kantige Beckenknochen, zitterndes Fleisch, die Härte deines Penis. Zuckend, ein bisschen feucht an der Spitze. Der betörende Duft deines Schoßes. Lavendel, Süßholz, Schweiß. Leises Ächzen in der Dunkelheit. Ich lasse einen Finger in mich hineingleiten. Die Berührung nachahmend, die ich so schmerzlich vermisse. Mein Atem, immer fiebriger zwischen zerwühlten Laken und Decken und Kissen. Hitze in meinem Schoß. Eine klebrige, warme Sauce, die mir dort über die Hand läuft. Fast ein Krampf, aber so gut. So verdammt gut. Und ich bin fast da fast da – als, als

Ein Krachen, ein Poltern, ein Schrei.

„Daddy, Daddy, ich kann nicht schlafen!“

Blitz und Donner und Hagel. Der Himmel zerrissen. Ein schreiendes Kind irgendwo zwischen meinen Laken.

Ich schlucke das Keuchen herunter, das mir in der Kehle stecken geblieben ist. Orientierung suchend. Hilflos in den Laken tastend, wie ein Taucher, der das Gefühl für oben und unten verloren hat. Mir bleiben nur Sekunden. Mein Glied, wund, pulsierend, berstend. Schmerzhafter Blutstau.

„Daddy, bist du krank?“

Der Schweiß rinnt mir von der Stirn.

„Nein, alles gut“, schnaufe ich.

Rasselnder Atem, Hitzewallungen, Fieber.

Kinder sind nicht dumm. Aber alles kriegen sie zum Glück doch nicht mit.

Er wirft sich in das Kissen neben mir, zieht seine dünnen Beine an seine Brust und schaut mich mit großen Rehaugen an. Ich lausche in die Stille. Das Wummern meines Herzens, das Rauschen meines Blutes, abklingender, zittriger Atem, das Klopfen der Hagelkörner gegen dünne Fensterscheiben.

„Es ist nur ein Gewitter“, sage ich erschöpft.

Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf. Ein dünnes Fiepen, das in seinem Hals stecken bleibt.

„Deine Füße sind ja ganz kalt!“ Ich werfe die Decke über ihn und er kriecht tief in meine Brust.

„Hast du was gesehen?“, frage ich.

„Da war dieser Mann“, flüstert er hellwach. Die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Der Mann auf deinem Bild?“, frage ich, noch immer benommen. Noch immer von heftigen Wellen der Lust und vermisster Zärtlichkeit geschüttelt.

Er nickt sachte. Sein ganzer Körper angespannt, von Angst geschüttelt.

„Der Mann von Daddys Unterlagen“, murmelt er in den dünnen Stoff der Decke, den er sich schützend vors Kinn hält.

„Daddys – was?“

Er sagt nichts. Er schaut nur. Hilfesuchend. Angst davor die Augen zu schließen und Angst davor sie auf zu halten.

„Ok Großer“, du musst atmen.

Zärtlich nehme ich ihm die Decke vom Gesicht. Er quengelt etwas.

Ich atme ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Sage, er soll es mir nachmachen. Er gibt sich alle Mühe. Zieht den Atem scharf ein und entlässt ihn in krampfigen Stößen aus seiner Brust.

„Versuch in den Bauch zu atmen“, sage ich, sanft.

Er atmet in den Bauch. Sein Blick hilflos auf mich gerichtet. Und dann – ein Rumsen im Flur. Wie eine zufallende Schranktür.

Henry ist kein Kind, das schreit. Stattdessen reißt er die Bettdecke hoch und verschwindet darunter. Sein zitternder, harter Körper.

Ich schiebe meine Füße aus dem Bett und knipse das Licht an.

„Ok, ich schau mal nach.“

Und dann schreit er doch.

„Nein, geh nicht, Daddy! Daddy! Geh nicht!“

„Hey, schon gut, Großer, ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Er wühlt sich tiefer in die Kissen. Ein Paar dunkelblauer Augen, die mir flackernd hinterher schauen.

Auf nackten Füßen schleiche ich durch den schwarzen Schlitz der offenstehenden Tür. Verschluckt von Dunkelheit und dem Flirren und Fiepen der Nacht. Die Dielen knarren und ächzen unter meinen zaghaften Schritten. Ich halte den Atem an und taste nach dem Lichtschalter. Ein Knipsen, trübes Licht. Aufatmen. Die ungeahnte Weiche des Läufers, auf den ich trete, sorgt für dumpfe Behaglichkeit.

„Es war ein Luftzug“, sage ich, nachdem ich mir im Badezimmer die Hände gewaschen habe. „Du hast deine Tür offen stehen lassen. Sie ist zugefallen.“

Er schaut mich lang an. Skeptisch. Kein Funke der Erleichterung. Eine Grimasse des Schreckens, die sein kindliches Gesicht mumienhaft verzieht.

 

*

 

Hin und wieder treffe ich Constance auf ein Feierabendbier im Perserverance, nur ein paar Schritte die Great Ormond Street runter. Das Personal unseres Krankenhauses geht hier ein und aus. Ich bin höflich, aber mein Blick geht ins Leere. Wir stopfen Erdnüsse in uns rein, lachen ein bisschen, ich schiebe die Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch und sie hängt sich an meinen nackten, haarigen Arm, um mich rüber zum Dart zu ziehen. Ich gebe nach. Immer gebe ich nach. Aber es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich mir wünsche. Mit dem, wonach ich mich Nacht für Nacht sehne.

Ein Date ist das nicht. Dates sind… warme Abendluft, der Geruch von Knoblauch. Und alles riecht ein bisschen besser, schmeckt ein bisschen besser. Blicke sind lang und verheißungsvoll und man will, dass der Abend niemals endet. Man fühlt sich – unbesiegbar.

Doch das ist nicht, wie ich mich fühle. Ich fühle mich matt und betrunken. Merkwürdig sentimental, als ich mir wüst durchs Haar fahre.

„Du gehst schon?“, fragt sie, als ich rüber zur Garderobe gehe und mein Jackett überstreife.

„Ja, ich muss zu meinem Sohn.“

Es ist eine faule Ausrede. Janine ist bei ihm, sie will, dass heute Abend Sex für mich rausspringt. Das waren ihre Worte. Doch stattdessen taumele ich von der Schwelle der Taverne und schreibe eine hastige SMS in kaltem Nieselregen. Ich schiebe das Handy zurück in die Innentasche meines Sakkos und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Und plötzlich überkommt es mich doch – dieses _mit dir ist alles soviel besser als es ohne dich ist._

„John!“

Die Tür der Taverne springt auf, ein Schwall aus Lachen und Stimmen und Musik ergießt sich über der Straße wie ein Eimer Wasser. Die Tür fällt zu, das Lachen verstummt.

Constance tritt vor mich und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Hör zu“, murmele ich lustlos. „Es geht hierbei nicht um dich. Du bist wundervoll. Aber es wäre nicht richtig, deine Gutmütigkeit auszunutzen.“

Sie schaut mich unverwandt an. Strähnen ihres feinen blonden Haars flattern wild vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie streicht sie in einer wirren Geste hinters Ohr.

„Du hast Recht, John, es geht hierbei nicht um mich. Umso mehr mache ich mir Sorgen! Du wurdest verlassen, ja. Aber wird es nicht Zeit, dass du darüber hinwegkommst! Dich wieder unter die Lebenden mischst?“

„Du hast kein Recht über ihn zu reden!“, presse ich hervor. Und das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe.

„Wir sehen uns Montag!“, nuschele ich und laufe die Straße runter Richtung Russel Square. Klackernde Schritte auf nassem Asphalt. Geschlossene Läden. Obdachlose, die nach Wechselgeld fragen. Ein lauwarmer Luftzug aus einem dunklen U-Bahnschacht. Und mit ihm der Geruch von verbranntem Gummi und die Erinnerung an Sommernächte, die niemals enden wollen.

„Ladbroke Grove!“, rufe ich in ein Taxi, das vorne an der Kreuzung für mich hält. Erschöpft falle ich auf die harte Rückbank und lasse meinen müden Blick zur Straße hinausschweifen. Willkommene Monotonie. Das Brummen des Motors, Stadtlichter, die im Nieselregen verschwimmen, und immer wieder das leise Klicken des Blinkers an roten Ampeln. Ich döse ein wenig vor mich hin, als mich das Ächzen meines Handys aus einen traumlosen Schlaf reißt.

Ich öffne die Nachricht.

_Du bist doch betrunken. –SH_

Ein Grinsen huscht mir übers Gesicht. Flüchtig wie ein Gespenst.

_Und wenn schon! -J_

_Du weißt schon, was man über betrunkene SMS mitten in der Nacht sagt?_

Was?

_If she doesn’t text you when she’s drunk, you’re not the one…_

_Was ist das?_

_Hab ich aus dem Internet._

_Spinner!_

Peinliche Stille. Ich starre auf die Straße, das Handy nassgeschwitzt in meiner linken Hand.

_Schlaf gut, John!_

_Schlaf gut._

Ich schiebe das Handy in die Brusttasche meines Jacketts und reiche dem Fahrer eine Zwanzigpfundnote.

 

*

 

Janine, die sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt hat und einen Schwarzweißschinken im Fernsehen schaut. Ihre nackten Füße an sich rangezogen zwirbelt sie selbstvergessen eine dunkle Locke um ihre Finger.

„John!“ Ich hänge mein Jackett an den Kleiderhaken und schlüpfe träge aus meinen cognacfarbenen Anzugschuhen. „Was ist los? Ist es nicht gelaufen?“

Ich verziehe das Gesicht. Erschöpft. Seufzend sinke ich zu ihr aufs Sofa. Dankbar nehme ich ihren ruhigen Atem in mich auf und lasse ihn durch mich hindurchströmen.

„Du vermisst ihn noch immer“, sagt sie und ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Frage oder eine Feststellung ist, aber es bringt mich dazu, ein Sofakissen zu greifen und es gegen meinen Bauch zu pressen.

„Ich werde ihn niemals nicht vermissen“, sage ich, heiser, als die Schlussszene von Casablanca über den Bildschirm flimmert und uns in ein unwirkliches Licht taucht.

Eine Weile hängen wir nur so unseren Gedanken nach. Trübe, verstimmt, die Köpfe schwer von Bier und Wein und zu viel, das wir voneinander wissen und einander doch nicht sagen. Und zumindest darauf war bis jetzt immer Verlass. Aber Janine wusste schon immer mehr als man ihr vormachen konnte. Sie wusste, dass du auf Männer stehst. Und als es soweit war, wusste sie von unserer Affäre. Und – sie weiß das folgende:

„Du kannst nicht ewig auf ihn warten, weißt du.“

Mein Kopf wird schwer und ich vergrabe mich tief in meinen Gedanken.

„Henry?“, frage ich. „Irgendwelche Männer vor seinem Bett?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er schläft wie ein Baby“, sagt sie und ihr Grinsen ist für kurze Zeit breiter als ihr irischer Akzent.

„Gut“, sage ich und reibe mir den Kopf. „Immerhin das.“

Immerhin das.


	3. Bullet Proof Soul

„Haben Sie schon mal eine Therapie für ihn in Erwägung gezogen?“

Sie wählt ihre Worte mit Bedacht. Ich sitze auf einer der Schulbänke und fahre mir mit den Fingern über die Augenbrauen. Eine nervöse Geste, um Mrs. Murdochs sorgevollem Blick auszuweichen, der sich nur in Maßen ertragen lässt.

„Sehen Sie, Henry scheint an einer Art Trauma zu leiden und was immer es ist, er sollte darüber mit jemandem reden, der ihm dabei helfen kann, dieses Trauma zu überwinden.“

„Was genau ist passiert?“, frage ich und schaue nachdenklich zur offenstehenden Tür hinaus. Henry, der mit seinem vollgestopften Rucksack vor den Spinden steht und einen Flunsch zieht.

„Er erzählt wiederholt von einem – von einem Mann in einem Anzug, der nachts an seinem Bett steht und ihn holen kommt.“

Sie zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern. Ich seufze. Betrachte nachdenklich die hochgestellten Stühle und wie hier alles etwas zu klein ist. Die Stühle, die Bänke, die Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben…

„Einer Schülerin gegenüber wurde er sogar handgreiflich, als die ihm nicht glauben wollte. Mr. Watson, es scheint mir, dass Ihr Sohn unter einer Art Angststörung leidet.“

„Ja, ich“, ich reibe mir die Augen. „Ich weiß.“

„Dann lassen Sie es behandeln!“

„Vielen Dank, Ms. Murdoch“, sage ich und verschiebe meinen Mund. „Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen.“

Manchmal bin ich so müde.

Bei Tesco herrscht der übliche regennasse Feierabendtrubel. Ein Kind, das bockig neben mir herläuft, als ich Nudeln und Eier und Tee in den Korb werfe. Die Gänge sind eng, die Nerven liegen blank. Vollgepackte Einkaufskörbe stoßen gegen die Beine anderer Kunden. Menschen murren sich an, Kinder quengeln.

„Schatz, ich glaube nicht, dass noch mehr Schokolade so eine gute Idee ist“, sage ich. „Du bist abends aufgekratzt genug.“

An der Selbstzahlkasse stampft er mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Ein Pfirsich, der mir auf den Boden rollt und der halbe Einkauf hinterher. „Sorry, sorry“, murmele ich entschuldigend, meine Einkäufe zwischen den Füßen anderer Kunden einsammelnd. Das übliche Aufsehen, das sich so spät am Tag kaum mehr ertragen lässt. Verdammt, fluche ich, Tee, Butter und Biscuits in die Tüten stopfend. Die mechanischen Anweisungen der Selbstzahlkasse ignorierend. Kartenzahlung nicht möglich, na klasse. Ich kratze mein letztes Kleingeld zusammen und stürme mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Laden, Henry Game Boy spielend hinterher. „Darüber unterhalten wir uns auch noch mal“, sage ich mit einem Wink meines Kopfes auf den Game Boy deutend. „Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst auf die Straße achten, wenn du“, ich renne in einen Passanten. Schulter, Hand, Nase. Ein dumpfer Schmerz.

„Oh Gott sorry.“

„Schon gut.“ Eine lachende Männerstimme dringt durch den Nebel meiner Benommenheit. „John? John Watson? Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt!“

Orientierungslos suche ich den Blick meines Gegenübers und starre in grüne Seetangaugen. Er ist Hochgewachsen, gut einen Kopf größer als ich, aber das sind sie ja alle. Blondes weiches Haar, ein bisschen wellig. Geheimratsecken. Bartstoppeln. Ein paar Augenringe, die er einfach weglächelt.

„Robert“, sagt er lachend. Er lacht viel. (Die Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln verraten es.) Aber nicht zuviel. „Robert Ferguson! Ich war Three-Quarter bei Richmond! Du spieltest damals für Blackheath, weißt du noch!“

Und so langsam dämmert es mir.

„Ja! Ja natürlich“, sage ich. „Big Bob Ferguson, wie geht es dir!“

Er sieht überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Big Bob. Tat er noch nie.

Er schüttelt mir fest die Hand. Und seine Stimme legt sich um mich wie eine warme Decke.

„Und wer ist das?“

Henry, der vorsichtig an mir vorbeischielt.

„Das hier ist mein Großer“, sage ich stolz die Hand in seinen Rücken legend. „Henry, das ist Robert, wir kennen uns vom College.“

„Na kleiner Mann!“ Sie reichen sich die Hände. Ein seltsamer Anblick, diese kleine zaghafte Hand in der sehnigen Männerhand. Ich muss ein wenig schmunzeln. In dem wuchtigen Sakko und der Krawatte seiner Schuluniform sieht er tatsächlich ein bisschen aus wie ein kleiner Mann.

„Also, ich habe ein kleines portugiesisches Café unten auf der Portobello Road. Kommt doch mal vorbei. Wir machen die besten Pastéis de Belem im ganzen Land!“

Er trägt Espadrilles und ein teures Leinensakko über seinem blumigen rotblauen Hemd. Und es ist, als würde ihn ein permanenter mediterraner Wind umwehen. Voll und üppig und satt. Voller Sand und Hoffnung und Sehnsucht.

„Klingt gut“, sage ich und plötzlich reden wir wie zwei, die sich schon ewig kennen.

„Ja, sehr gern“, höre ich mich sagen. Ich streichele Henry über den Kopf, der wankt müde gegen mein Bein. „Wie heißt es?“

„Saudade.“

Ich halte den Atem an.

„Ich weiß, ich bin irgendwie das totale Klischee.“ Ich hör gar nicht richtig zu. Bin verwirrt. Im Bann seiner grünen Seetangaugen und dem Dünensand, der ihm in den Haaren klebt. „Es ist als würde man ein spanisches Restaurant Esperanza nennen!“ Und irgendwo zwischen dem, was er sagt, und seinem Pastéis-de-Belem-Grinsen schleicht sich ein so beiläufiges Zwinkern, dass mir ganz schwindelig wird vor Glück.

„Nein!“, beeile ich mich zu sagen. „Nein! Gar nicht! Wir kommen gern!“

Und das war’s dann.

Zu Hause der gewohnte Gang. Fast. Henry schmeißt sich mit seinem Game Boy aufs Sofa, ich trage die Einkäufe in die Küche. Der übliche Geruch von gegorenem Obst und kaltem Kaffee, der sich leise aufdrängt. Aber etwas ist anders. Etwas an der Art, wie das Licht durch die verschmierten Fenster fällt. Ich schmeiße alles weg, reiße die Fenster auf. Frische Abendluft und im Radio ein Song von Chris Isaak, der sich eigentlich kaum ertragen lässt, aber doch genau der richtige ist. Über der Spüle beiße ich in einen reifen Pfirsich. Der klebrige Saft läuft mir über die Finger dabei, rinnt mir vom Handgelenk, tropft auf algengrüne Kacheln, die mal wieder gescheuert werden müssten. Es müsste so vieles gemacht werden. Ich stöhne, lege den Pfirsich bei Seite. Ziehe den matten Platinring von meinem Finger und wasche mir die Hände. Wasche auch den Ring. Betrachte ihn im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

Eine Gravur, so einfach wie das Leben selbst.

„Saudade“, lese ich. Das Metall wiegt schwer in meiner nassen Handfläche.

Das Blitzen und Funkeln der Sonne, bevor sie hinter den Dächern von Notting Hill verschwindet. Ein großer glühender Ball in sattem Rot. Ich stecke den Ring zurück an meinen Finger und in einer sentimentalen Geste presse ich ihn gegen meine Lippen. Halte ihn nah an meinem Herzen. Ein großer glühender Ball in sattem Rot...

 

Erinnerungen an den letzten Sommer. Ein trockenes Gewitter hängt in der Luft, wirbelt Zeitungen durch die aschgrauen Straßen und am Ende komme ich doch in den Regen.

„Hast du etwas damit zu tun!“, schreie ich die schwere Tür aufstoßend.

Seine Schergen packen mich grob bei der Schulter, doch ich wühle mich durch Arme und Griffe durch in sein Büro. Mycroft, der aufgewühlt von seinem Schreibtisch aufsteht und mir in mein klatschnasses Gesicht starrt. Ein Wink mit dem Kopf reicht und seine Schergen ziehen sich zurück.

„Mycroft“, sage ich und kralle meine Hände in das spröde Revers seines Sakkos, „wenn du irgendetwas weißt, musst du es mir sagen.“

„Es tut mir leid, John“, sagt er heiser, unfähig, überwältigt, ahnungslos, die Wucht eines verlassenen Liebhabers trifft ihn unvorbereitet.

„Mycroft, wir sind seine Familie! Ich, Henry“, ich forsche in seinen erschrockenen Augen, „du!“

Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen, hast du gesagt. Einen Scheiß werde ich! Hörst du!

Ich brülle es in die Welt hinaus. Jeden Tag. Brülle es in meine Kissen. Brülle es in der zu vollen U-Bahn. Innerlich. Brülle es in Mycrofts Brust. Doch der legt seine kalten ratlosen Hände auf meine und sagt:

„Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen!“

„Nein!“, fahre ich ihn an. „Unterstehe dich, seine Worte an mich zu richten! Ich kenne seine Worte! Und deswegen bin ich hier! Weil ich Antworten will!“ Ich schlage meine Fäuste auf den massiven Schreibtisch und zwinge Mycroft zurück auf seinen Sessel.

„John!“, sagt er, zittrig fast, in einem lächerlichen Versuch meine Wut zu schlichten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was es bedeutet jemanden wie ihn zu verlieren!“

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein“, sagt er aufrichtig bedauernd. Ich starre ihm schnaufend in sein armseliges Gesicht.

„Dann tust du mir leid“, sage ich. „Wirklich, es tut mir aufrichtig leid.“


	4. Somebody already broke my heart

Manchmal fühlt man sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Henry ist übers Wochenende bei Mrs. Hudson, ich habe geduscht, ein frisches Hemd angezogen und während ich auf dem Bett liegen und in einem Buch von Zadie Smith blättere, passieren mir Dinge wie sie nur in Büchern von Zadie Smith passieren. Zum Beispiel dass das Telefon klingelt und der Klang deiner Stimme mich aus meiner puderzuckrigen Zufriedenheit reißt.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?“

„All diese SMS neulich Nacht. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.“

„Achso die. Da muss es irgendwie mit mir durchgegangen ein.“

„Verstehe.“

Du verstehst einen Scheißdreck.

„Was machst du?“, fragst du, das Gespräch weg von der Brandung führend. Wie üblich durch das seichte Wasser deiner Gefühle watend.

„Ich liege im Bett und lese.“

„In London ist es gerade 18 Uhr. Niemand liegt um 18 Uhr im Bett und liest!“

„Naja, eigentlich habe ich gleich ein Date.“

Herzklopfen.

„Ein Date!“

Belustigte Erschütterung am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, ein Date.“

„Mit wem? Der langweiligen Krankenschwester?“

Das hättest du wohl gern.

„Sie heißt Constance!“, sage ich. „Und nein, nein um ehrlich zu sein nicht.“

Stille gräbt sich durch die Leitung wie ein hungriges Tier. Assoziationen zu Dune – Der Wüstenplanet. Schweres Schlucken in einem Hotelzimmer im siebzehnten Stock. Du hast mit Sicherheit eine tolle Aussicht. Aber die interessiert dich nicht, nicht wahr? Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar den vertikalen Lamellenvorhang geschlossen. Ob du dir manchmal Schwulenpornos auf dem Pornokanal anschaust?

„Na schön, wer ist es? Wie ist ihr Name?“

„Robert.“

„Robert!“

„Wir haben damals am College Rugby gespielt.“

„Rugby!“

Ich lache. Manchmal, wenn dir nichts einfällt, sagst du einfach gar nichts, bis man selbst wieder etwas sagt.

„Er hat so ein Café unten in der Portobello Road...“

Aber das willst du alles gar nicht wissen.

„Du hast Rugby gespielt!“

Etwas an deiner Stimme sagt mir, dass du gerade in anderen Sphären schwebst. Vielleicht ist es das leichte Donnergrollen tief in deiner Kehle. Vielleicht der schwere Atem dahinter. Ich strecke meine Füße aus und knacke mit den Zehen. Das Gefühl kühler Seide macht mich einen Moment benommen.

„Was trägst du gerade?“

„Hör auf“, lache ich. „So ein Telefonat wird das hier jetzt nicht!“ Verträumt lasse ich das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen schweifen. „Nicht dieses Mal.“

„Nein wirklich“, ehrliches Interesse aus dem fremden Hotelzimmer in Tokio. Ob du gerade auf dem Bett liegst? Du klingt so, als würdest du auf dem Bett liege. Vielleicht die Hand in deinem offenen Hosenstall.

„Was trägst du gerade?“

Ich lasse die Hände über mein kaffeefarbenes Seidenhemd gleiten.

„Ach, das Hemd von Hackett, du weißt schon, das kaffeefarbene. Schwarze Anzughose...“

Schweres Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Herzklopfen. Natürlich weißt du es. Wir haben es zusammen gekauft. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir öffentlich zusammen glücklich waren. Mit Sonnenbrillen und wippenden Haaren sind wir die Regent Street zusammen runter. Frisch verliebt und deine Hand viel zu tief in meinem Rücken. Ich spüre sie noch heute dort.

Ich spiele ein wenig an der Knopfleiste herum. Stelle mir vor, wie deine schlanken Finger sie öffnen. Über meine nackte Brust streichen. Und plötzlich wird das doch so ein Gespräch.

„Vielleicht solltest du das auch mal tun.“

„Was?“

„Ausgehen. Dich amüsieren. Mal den Kopf frei kriegen.“

„Dafür bin ich nicht hier.“

„Weswegen dann?“

Wir schweigen. Solang, bis sich die Frage und die Antwort darauf irgendwo im Äther verliert. Ich lausche dem Rauschen und Knacken der Telefonleitung. Dem Rascheln von Wäsche.

„Ich vermisse euch.“

Deine Stimme bricht ein bisschen als du das sagst.

„Dann komm zurück.“

Ich setze mich auf. Lausche angespannt in den Hörer. Fernes Rauschen, klopfende Herzen. Kaugeräusche gefräßiger Sehnsucht. Langoliers. Was für ein bescheuerter Film. Ein bescheuerter Film zu einem noch bescheuerterem Buch.

„Das ist alles nicht so einfach.“

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Dumpfe Enttäuschung. Eine dicke Sauce, die warm in meinen Magen sickert. Erschöpft sinke ich zurück in die Kissen. Mein Verstand zerläuft zu zähem Brei. Und bevor irgendeiner etwas sagen kann, das er hinterher bereut, brichst du das Gespräch ab wie du Knochen brichst – und anderen das Herz.

„Mach’s gut, John.“

Verträumt spiele ich mit der Schnur des Telefonhörers.

„Mach’s gut.“

Und so wie jeder Abschied von dir fühlt sich auch dieser an wie ein Abschied für immer.

 

*

 

19 Uhr. Das gleißende Licht einer untergehenden Sonne hinter den schäbigen Dächern von Notting Hill Gate. Silhouetten von Hochhäusern und unbefahrene Hauptstraßen. Hier und da ein Radfahrer. Der U-Bahnhof, der immer noch verwirrte Touristen ausspuckt. Und alles sieht ein bisschen so aus wie auf einem Foto auf Instagram. Umgeben von Stahl und Platten und ungeahnter Betonlandschaft schauen sie sich um nach den prunkvollen viktorianischen Reihenhäusern, die ihnen der Reiseführer in ihren Händen verspricht. Sie wirken so verloren, dass man sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen möchte. Doch weil ich ein bisschen zu spät bin, spare ich mir das und laufe in einem leichten Trab über die Straße hinein nach Pembridge Gardens. Eine lange Straße, die sich recht ereignislos dahinstreckt und genau jene Idylle bietet, welche die Betonlandschaft so schmerzlich vermissen lässt. Es ist zwar ein Umweg, den ich hier laufe, aber Erfahrung lehrte mich, dass man schneller vorankommt, wenn man touristenüberlaufenen Straßen ausweicht.

Eine merkwürdige Zufriedenheit sitzt mir in den Knochen – beflügelt und erdet mich gleichzeitig. Eine abendliche Brise, die mir in das luftige Hemd fährt. Stadthitze, die sich in den verwinkelten Straßen von Notting Hill angestaut hat und noch immer wärmt. Und als ich in die geschäftige Portobello Road biege, riecht die Luft nach Knoblauch und warmem Asphalt. Schritte und Stimmen, bunte Fassaden in angenehmen Pastelltönen. Ich muss ein wenig schmunzeln hinter den dunklen Gläsern meiner Designersonnenbrille. Das einzige Konzept dieser Straße scheint es zu sein, dass es gar kein Konzept gibt. So reihen sich Kaffeehausketten, namhafte Klamottenläden, Ramschgeschäfte und Souvenirläden völlig willkürlich aneinander und existieren in friedlicher Eintracht. Und fast wäre ich einfach dran vorbeigelaufen. Dem kleinen Café, das eigentlich ein kleines Bistro ist. Eingepfercht zwischen einem Pub und einem alten Teehandel. Dunkelgrüne Holzverschläge, das Klirren von Geschirr. Eine schwarzgoldene Marquise, die tiefe Schatten wirft. Darunter zwei kreisrunde Cafétische, an einem davon sitzen noch Gäste, die plaudernd den Abend ausklingen lassen, während die Marktverkäufer um sie herum ihre Stände abbauen. Abgesehen von dem Weinladen und dem Pub und dem La Cave à Fromage gegenüber scheint dies hier der einzige echte Laden zu sein. So echt, dass man ihn fast übersieht. Würde die Tür nicht offen stehen, würde jetzt sicher eine Glocke schellen. Doch so stehe ich etwas verloren zwischen hochgestellten Holzstühlen und sattem Kaffeegeruch. Das Zischen einer Espressomaschine, die gerade gereinigt wird und Tom Waits, der etwas zu laut aus den Boxen krächzt.

„Ich liebe Tom Waits“, lacht er und schaut mich über seine schmale Schulter hinweg an.

Ich höre genauer hin. Die schiefen Töne stolpern umständlich aus den Boxen. Und hier und da eine dumpfe Klarinette, die mir schwer im Magen liegt.

„Bin ich zu spät?“, lache ich und mein Herz schlägt ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Du bist da“, ruft er. „Ein Zuspät gibt es da nicht.“

„Das ist sehr portugiesisch von dir!“

Hang down your head for sorrow, hang down your head for me…, säuselt Tom Waits, während ich mich auf einen der Barhocker schiebe.

„Wo hast du den Kleinen?“, ruft Robert durch die brachiale Musik, es scheppert und zischt und plötzlich steht er in einer Wolke aus weißem Dampf.

Mit dem haarigen Unterarm streicht er sich über die Stirn und ich schaue schon wieder viel zu genau hin.

„Ist bei seiner Nanny!“

„Achso.“

Heftiges Klirren und Klopfen und Rumhantieren, das Spiel von Muskeln und Gelenken unter einem luftigen bunten Hemd. Nicht zu bunt. Eher so... Instragram-bunt.

„Schade“, ruft er der Espressomaschine zugewandt.

„Mein Baby“, sagt er und streicht über den edlen Messingkessel der antik anmutenden Espressomaschine. „Ich habe sie einem kauzigen Trödelhändler in Carvoeiro abgenommen.“ Sie gibt noch ein letztes Schnaufen von sich, dann scheint sie in eine Art Tiefschlaf zu fallen.

„Dann kriege ich jetzt wohl keinen Kaffee mehr“, sage ich und hebe etwas zu lasziv die Augenbrauen.

„Viel besser!“

Er zieht eine Flasche hinter der Bar hervor, die so dunkel und schwer ist, dass es sich dabei nur um Portwein handeln kann.

„Nicht schlecht“, lache ich. „Hast du denn auch eine Ausschanklizenz dafür?“

Was für einen Schwachsinn ich daherrede. Aber letztendlich ist dieser Abend viel zu schön, um über irgendetwas von Bedeutung zu reden. Alles was außerhalb dieser Wände geschieht, scheint ohnehin viel zu weit weg. Er schenkt uns ein, serviert etwas von der Pastéis de Belem und mein Blick verliert sich immer wieder in diesem irren Bermudadreieck zwischen offenen Hemdknöpfen und Brusthaaren auf sonnengebräunter Haut.

Wir stoßen die Gläser aneinander. Zwei kristallene Becher bis zum Rand vollgefüllt.

„So trinken die Portugiesen ihren Wein“, sagt er.

„Wie?“, lache ich und ein gieriger Schluck von dem süßen Wein macht mich sofort benommen.

„Üppig!“

Wir trinken, er starrt nachdenklich in sein Glas. Sein Blick, dunkel und verschwommen, als er sich in der schwappenden roten Flüssigkeit zu verlieren scheint.

„Das liebe ich an den Portugiesen. Sie wissen das Leben zu genießen.“

„Ja“, sage ich einfallslos, er nimmt noch einen Schluck, der kantige Kehlkopf tanzt auf seinem Hals, als er trinkt, ein paar Tropfen rinnen ihm von den Lippen und sein Blick, als er mir genauso tief in die Augen schaut wie er eben noch ins Glas geschaut hat, bekommt etwas Vampirartiges.

Der Abend schreitet voran. Eine tiefblaue Dämmerung hängt über der Stadt. Die Nacht kriecht in die Straßen wie eine fette, schwarze Katze. Aber zwischen hochgestellten Stühlen und belanglosem Geplauder, bekommen wir all das kaum mit. Irgendwann ist es einfach dunkel.

„Weißt du noch damals das Spiel im Old Deer Park?“

Er schiebt sich eine Gabel voll Streuselkuchen und Vanilleeis in den Mund.

„Ja, mein Gott.“ Ich streiche mir über eine Augenbraue. Nervöse Geste. „Du hattest mich ziemlich in die Enge getrieben.“

 

Er schließt den Laden ab und Tom Waits und Zitronenpasteten hinter uns lassend, schlendern wir die Straße runter.

„Der Mond“, sagt er. „Wie eine Grapefruit.“

Ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Ja“, sage ich.

Und plötzlich ist es so ruhig, dass man unsere Absätze klackern hören kann. Hin und wieder ein paar Stimmen. Pubs. Gelächter aus aufschwingenden Türen. Sirenen. Fernes Großstadtrauschen. Midnight Drift. Und das erhebende Gefühl in warmer Luft zu duschen.

„Schon komisch“, sage ich, „Wie ruhig es hier plötzlich ist.“

„Ja.“

Und nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Ich liebe diese Stadt. Egal wohin es mich verschlägt, ich kehre letztendlich immer wieder hierher zurück.“

Da kenn ich noch jemanden, denke ich, aber es ist schwer diesen Gedanken zu halten, als sich sanfte Männerhände von hinten auf mein Becken legen. Sein warmer Atem in meinem Nacken, als ich die türkisfarbene Tür zu meiner Wohnung aufschließe. So geht das eben. Während der eine eine Tür abschließt, schließt der andere eine andere wieder auf.

 

„Es ist zwar kein Portwein, aber besser als gar nichts.“

Besser als sich so völlig schutzlos gegenüberzustehen. Denn wenn man nichts hat, woran man sich festhalten kann, dann können wir uns am Ende nur noch aneinander festhalten. Ein Gedanke, der sich so früh am Abend einfach noch nicht ertragen lässt.

„Ist das ein Schädel?“, fragt er lachend, als ich ihm das völlig gewöhnliche Weinglas reiche. Nicht gemacht für grobe Männerhände, die sich alles nehmen, was sie wollen.

Ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick in das Regal, vor dem wir stehen.

„Ja“, sage ich.

„Der gehört“, ich trinke nervös von meinem Wein, „meinem Ex.“

Eigentlich ist diese Information völlig überflüssig. Aber es hat etwas seltsam Befreiendes es zu sagen. Es wirft einen tiefen Schatten, eröffnet aber gleichzeitig neue Möglichkeiten.

„Verstehe“, sagt er vorsichtig und ich trinke fast das ganze Glas leer, nur um nicht reden zu müssen.

 

„Ich habe eine entsetzliche Angst davor, ein beschissener Vater zu sein.“

Und am Ende rede ich doch. Und wie ich rede.

Wie ein Trinker!

„Aber wahrscheinlich bin ich das ja schon.“

Ich lache in mein Glas, als ich das sage.

 

„Du bist kein beschissener Vater“, sagt er sanft und schiebt seine knochigen Finger zwischen meine. „Jeder hat mal das Recht überfordert zu sein. Das ist völlig normal.“

Seine Worte legen sich auf meine Seele wie eine teure Körperlotion. Ein paar Tränen schießen in meine Augen, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ein flackernder Blick, der sich nicht abwenden lässt von dem zarten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er sagt:

„Ich bin auch Vater, weißt du.“

Befangen beobachte ich das Spiel unserer Finger auf der Rückenlehne.

„Ricardo“, erzählt er mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Er lebt bei seiner Mutter in Peru.“

„Das tut mir leid.“

Wir sitzen bequem auf dem Sofa. Die Hände auf der Rückenlehne verflochten. Beine ausgebreitet. Die halbleeren Gläser in unseren Schößen.

„Das muss es nicht“, sagt er leise. Sein Atem streift meine Lippen, als er mich küssen will.

Du bist der einzige Mann, der mich je geküsst hat. Und es ist diese Tatsache, die mich vorsichtig inne halten lässt. Doch letztendlich bist du es, den ich in ihm suche. Den ich suche, wenn ich zaghaft seine Lippen streife. Wenn sein Kinn meine Haut zerschabt und er die Luft scharf einzieht. Wenn ich mich an seinen Knochen stoße, in seine welligen Haare greife. Diese rohe, ungezähmte Kraft eines Mannes. Wie wir uns auf der Matratze wälzen. Sex, der einem Überlebenskampf gleicht. Mein Gesicht zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Gieriges Schnaufen. Das Zucken seiner Muskeln. Ich spüre jedes Haar, jede Rippe und jeden verzweifelten Atemzug.

„Ich will, dass du mich von hinten fickst“, schnaufe ich in seine Haare, winde mich unter ihm wie ein glitschiger Aal.

„Was?“, faselt er in meinen Mund, lässt mich Zunge und Zähne und Knochen spüren. Er schmeckt nach Portwein und Puderzucker. Sein Schweiß salzig und herb. Säuerlich sein Geschlecht. Gott, wie ich das vermisst habe. Er lacht. Nicht vor Schmerzen. Nicht weil irgendetwas witzig ist. Sondern weil sich der Umstand, wie es uns beide vor Lust verzehrt, nicht anders ertragen lässt.

„Hast du ein Kondom?“

Seine Stimme ist nur ein fiebriges Faseln zwischen zwei bauschigen Kissen.

Heute Vormittag habe ich Kondome bei Boots gekauft. Ich fische sie aus meinem Nachtschrank. Zittrige Finger.

„Lass mich.“

Er reißt die Packung auf und gegen das silbrige Mondlicht beobachte ich, wie er sich das Kondom über seinen langen Penis zieht.

Ich klettere auf allen vieren auf die Matratze, grabe die schweißnassen Hände tief in die Kissen. Schnaufe erwartungsvoll. Fiebriger Zustand, als er ihn reinschiebt.

„Ist das okay so?“

„Ja.“

…

„Ohja.“

Ich habe vergessen wie schmerzhaft es ist, aber – ohja – es ist so gut, so verdammt gut, wenn der Schmerz endlich nachlässt und das Blut in meinen Ohren rauscht.

„Ja, ja, ja“, fasele ich dünnhäutig in den weichen Kissenstoff. Lasse alles fließen. Schweiß und Tränen und Speichel. Spröde Finger packen mich grob bei der Hüfte. Es sind die Finger eines Mannes, dem viel zu oft raues Schiffstau durch die Hände geglitten ist. Tief ziehen sie mich in sein Becken. Haut berührt Haut und ich ächze benommen in die Kissen. Er wiegt uns sanft, bis ich Kraft finde mich aufzurichten. An die spröden Finger, die so offensichtlich nicht deine sind, muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen. Seinen Schwanz, der viel zu tief in mir pocht. Es zerreißt mich fast.

„Mach so… mach so weiter“, flehe ich auf Händen und Knien kauernd wie ein sabbernder Köter. Zittrig. Auf schweißnassem Stoff hin und herrutschend. Fallend, mich wieder aufrichtend. Schnaufend, keuchend, flehend. Ich will keine Liebe machen. Ich will… Haut, die auf Haut klatscht. Immer und immer wieder. In dem verrücktesten Rhythmus. Ich will – ich will soviel mehr als ich mit dir jemals hatte und soviel weniger als er mir geben kann.

Fiebrig greife ich mir zwischen die Schenkel.

„Oh Gott“, presse ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor, als er ihn langsam raus und wieder rein gleiten lässt. Das verrückte Spiel seiner Muskeln, als er zufrieden hinter mir lacht. Verschwitzt, und langsam wieder an Fahrt aufnehmend. Ich stürze japsend in die Kissen. Es interessiert ihn nicht, ob ich es schaffe mich wieder aufzurichten, und damit ist er genau da, wo ich ihn haben will. Langsam schreien wir uns unserem Höhepunkt entgegen. Ein fieberhaftes Ächzen, als sein klebriger Saft in mich läuft. Wehenhafte Schübe. Heftiges Atmen. „Verdammt“, keuche euch und grabe meine Hand in die Kissen. Ein Sturm, der langsam nachlässt und nichts als Sand und Wüste hinterlässt. Er presst seine feuchten Lippen auf meine Schulter. Ein wahrer Brunftschrei, der Kratz- und Bissspuren hinterlässt, während er uns noch ein paar heftige Herzschläge überwindend vor und zurück wiegt. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Verlorenheit, als er ihn rauszieht. Als hätte jemand den Stöpsel gezogen. Und plötzlich läuft meine Seele leer.

„Das war toll“, faselt er zwischen meine Schulterblätter. Er liegt noch lange bei mir. Streichelt mich in den Schlaf. Sanfte Augen zwischen dunklen Locken und glänzendem Kissenstoff sind das letzte, was ich sehe, bevor es mich an den Rand des Bewusstseins spült.

Als ich am Morgen aufwache, ist er verschwunden. Dunkle Erinnerung an seine schattige Silhouette, die sich im silbrigen Schein des Mondes eine Hose überstreift, und wie ich nichts dagegen tue. Wie ich immer noch so daliege, wie er mich liegen lassen hat – satt, verklebt, durchgefickt.

So etwas hat es bei uns nicht gegeben.

Nach unserem ersten Sex haben wir uns erschöpft in den Armen gelegen und ich habe dich mit Vanilleeis gefüttert. Dein Blick wild zwischen nassen Lockenspitzen und verklebten Wimpern. Und irgendwo in deiner flachen Brust pochte dein Herz. Ich spüre es noch ganz deutlich. Die Wucht deiner Lust. Die Härte deines Geschlechts. Die Haut ein bisschen zu blass. Das Pulsieren darunter. Wie Elektrizität. Ein Kraftwerk kurz vor der Kernschmelze. Und doch so sanft.

„Ich könnte schon wieder“, habe ich in deine Haut gefaselt. Den Geschmack von Salz und Eis auf den Lippen. Deine suchenden streichelnden Hände überall auf meinem Körper. Mein Geschlecht prall zwischen meinen Beinen. Ein Leben kurz vor der Kernschmelze.

Das war lange bevor mir klar wurde, dass unsere Beziehung nicht einfach nur ein Sade-Song ist, sondern gleich ein ganzes Album. Von By Your Side über Somebody already broke my heart bis Still in love with you ist alles dabei… Ein ganzes verdammtes Best of.

Doch daran möchte ich jetzt nicht denken. Benommen wie während eines Prozac-Rauschs mache ich Henry seinen Porridge. Die üblichen Handgriffe. Bananen, Zimt, Honig. Alles mit dem zähen Haferschleim verrührend. Das Klappern von Besteck und das Gemurre eines launischen Kindes lasse ich gelassen über mich ergehen. Henry schiebt seine Schüssel bei Seite und das Rauschen der Klospülung, als ich es die Toilette herunterspüle, ist das notwendige Begleitgeräusch zu der ersten von einer Reihe drastischer Entscheidungen, die ich treffe.

Und auch der Rest des Tages zieht dumpf an mir vorbei. Die merkwürdigen Befindlichkeiten und Wehwehchen. Skurrile Ergebnisse eines Freak-Accidents. Ich dachte, wenn ich den Job in der Notaufnahme annehmen würde, würde ich in den Krieg ziehen. Doch stattdessen ist es ein nie enden wollender Affenzirkus. Die Patienten spucken, schreien, schimpfen, krallen ihre eitrigen Hände in meinen Kittel. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich dem noch aussetzen kann.

Es war leichter, als früher noch jemand auf mich wartete, wenn ich nach Hause kam. Wenn ich mich in einer warmen Brust verkriechen konnte und den Lärm der Großstadt einfach ausschalten konnte.

Stattdessen öffne ich die Tür und starre in die gähnende Dunkelheit eines leeren Hauses, das einmal ein Heim sein sollte. Und ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, es zu einem warmen Zuhause zu machen. Wenn schon nicht für mich, dann doch wenigstens für Henry. Aber etwas Entscheidendes fehlt – ich. Ich bin quasi gar nicht anwesend. Ich bin einfach nur da.

Henry merkt das. Ich bin für ihn wie ein kalter Ofen. Ein Körper – Wärme und Geborgenheit versprechend und doch nichts davon abgebend.

In diesem Haus ist es nicht warm, egal wie viel Brennholz ich in den Kamin werfe.

Ich liebe. Aber meine Liebe staut sich in mir an. Dringt stoßartig nach außen in Wellen der Verzweiflung.

Wenn ich etwas zu laut schimpfe, statt ihn zu trösten. Es wäre so leicht ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber um diese Worte auszusprechen, muss man selbst an sie glauben. Und woran soll man glauben, wenn man jeden Abend ins Sofakissen heult?

Ich bin Arzt. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist, wenn er die Pillen, die ihm die Kinderpsychologin verschrieben hat, runterspült und ein Stück von dem Glas abbeißt, aus dem er trinkt. (Er hat diese schreckliche Angewohntheiten mit den Zähnen zu trinken…)

Ruppig reiße ich es ihm aus den Händen, schnelle sortierte Handgriffe. Störrische Befehle vor dem Waschbecken.

„Ausspülen! – Nicht schlucken! – Nicht schlucken!“

Ihm laufen die Tränen das Gesicht runter, weil er so verzweifelt ist. Sein kleines Herz rast. Panik in seinen Augen, als er mich ansieht.

„Ok, zeig mal“, sage ich einen Ton sanfter, als ich mich vor ihm hinhocke und in seinen Mund schaue. Nichts. Kleine rote Zunge, weiße Zähnchen, weicher Schlund. Kein Blut.

Ich greife ihn grob bei den Schultern.

„Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, sage ich. „Du musst aufhören in dein Glas zu beißen, wenn du trinkst, hörst du!“

Zaghaftes Nicken.

Ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme und drücke ihm einen Kuss in seine borstigen Haare. Presse seinen Kopf gegen mein klopfendes Herz. Scheinbar kann ich es doch.


	5. Nothing can come between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want you to remember  
> What we have is strong and tender…
> 
> (Sade)

Lange bevor du mich hier sterbend zurückgelassen hast, betrete ich unser Haus in Ladbroke Grove und spüre es schon an der Art, wie die Temperatur gefallen ist.

„Ich dachte ich koch uns heute Abend eine Suppe“, sage ich noch zuversichtlich, mit einer Stange Porree, die aus einer Papiertüte heraus an meinem Kopf vorbeiragt. Ich habe sie unten beim Gemüsehändler gekauft. Das Porree und die Petersilie und die Möhren sahen im Vorbeigehen einfach zu verlockend aus. Das Grün, das Orange, das Rot. Knackig, satt und voll im Licht der tief stehenden Sonne.

Ihr sitzt auf dem hellen Flokatiteppich im Wohnzimmer. Über deinem Rücken wirfst du mir einen sorgevollen Blick zu.

„Was ist, ist etwas passiert?“

Henry, der ein Matchboxauto traurig hin und her schiebt. Es ist neu. Du hast ihm eine ganze Wagenladung neues Spielzeug gekauft. Als Kompensation. Aber für was?

„Seine Freunde“, sagst du leise in der Diele. Deine Locken wirr und etwas zu lang.

„Er wurde nicht zu Charlotte McVeighs Geburtstag eingeladen.“

„Was? Aber sie war doch schon oft hier?“

Du zuckst mit den Schultern. Schaust immer wieder betrübt ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich stelle das Gemüse achtlos zur Seite.

„Scheinbar“, beginnst du vorsichtig, „missfällt es ihrer Mutter, dass er“, du stockst, unsicher nach Worten suchend, wo es dir doch sonst nicht schwer fällt nüchterne Fakten messerscharf zu zerlegen. Aber hierbei handelt es sich nicht um nüchterne Fakten, nicht wahr?

„Bei zwei Vätern aufwächst“, ergänze ich deinen Satz, deinem traurigen Blick ins Wohnzimmer folgend. Du lässt den Kopf sinken und ratlos stehen wir im schummrigen Licht der Diele. Dort wo uns das karge Resttageslicht aus dem Erkerfenster gerade noch so erreicht.

 

„Sherlock, alles klar?“

Als ich in meinem Pyjama ins Schlafzimmer trete, sitzt du auf dem Bett und starrst schweratmend vor dich hin. Deine Schultern eingefallen, ein Wirbel wirrer Locken in deinem Hals.

Ich lege meine Klamotten in den Ohrensessel und klettere auf die Matratze zu dir herüber.

„Hey, was ist los?“

Ich drücke einen Kuss auf deine Schulter. Der Duft von Schweiß und dem Weichspüler in deinem T-Shirt macht mich einen Moment benommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist…“

Deine Hände liegen vor dir auf den Knien. Nachdenklich starrst du in deine offenen Handflächen, als würdest du irgendetwas darin suchen.

„Er hat so viel durchgemacht.“

Ich lege das Kinn auf deine Schulter.

„Ja“, sage ich heiser. Halte und wiege deinen schweren, mutlosen Körper. Es ist selten, dass man dich so sieht. Die gerade Silhouette eingefallen und kraftlos.

„Hey“, flüstere ich und schiebe meine Hand in deine. „Wir kriegen das hin.“

Ich weiß nicht, woher ich diese Gewissheit nehme. Ich denke kaum darüber nach, als sich unsere Hände in einem zarten Spiel verlieren. Vielleicht nehme ich sie daher, dass du hier bei mir bist – nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben. Jener irre Glaube, dass Liebe größer ist als das Leben und alles, was uns zu zerstören versucht.

„Ich weiß noch diese Nächte, als er auf meiner Brust schlief. Er war nur ein Wurm“, sagst du und lachst traurig. „Die runzelige Babyfaust, die sich in mein T-Shirt gegraben hat. In diesem Moment ist es um mich geschehen.“

„Inwiefern?“, frage ich seufzend deinen T-Shirt-Duft einatmend.

„Ich wusste, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, dass dieser kleine Mensch es gut in seinem Leben hat.“

Alles tun – alles geben.

Heute weiß ich, dass Liebe nicht nur größer ist als das Leben, sondern auch größer als du und ich.

Ich lese Hanif Kureishi und Zadie Smith, um all das zu verstehen. Die Gründe, warum du mich verlassen hast. Denn ich verstehe es nicht. Ich weiß es zwar, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Und wenn ich schon keine Antworten in den Büchern finde, so doch wenigstens Trost. Aber irgendwann beschließe ich, dass das alles Schwachsinn ist und greife zum Hörer.

 

„Als ich in Afghanistan war“, beginne zu erzählen, „geriet unser Konvoi unter Beschuss. Das Sanitätsfahrzeug, in dem ich saß, fuhr durch eine Sprengfalle. Es war ein Blutbad. Ich verharrte eingeklemmt zwischen Sitzen und meinen sterbenden Kameraden. Draußen hagelte es Schüsse und Schreie, es wurde vernichtet, geplündert, die wenigen, die noch lebten, wurden verschleppt. Es kann nur Minuten gedauert haben. Aber es fühlte sich an wie Stunden. Ich griff in Gedärme und Gehirnmasse, als ich bei Tagesanbruch über die kalten Leichen meiner Kameraden kletterte. Ich kroch aus dem Wrack in die gleißende Sonne. Bereit zu sterben.“

„Das tut mir leid.“

„Man fand mich Stunden später. Aber vielleicht waren es auch nur Minuten. Bill Murray. Ein junger Sanitäter aus unserer Einheit rettete mir das Leben. Ohne ihn wäre ich wahrscheinlich verblutet.“

„Verblutet?“

„Ich wurde getroffen.“

Du kennst die Narbe. Niemand außer dir hat sie je berührt.

Betretenes Schweigen. Vorsichtig fragst du nach.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?“

Ich hole tief Luft.

„Dieses Wrack, Sherlock! Es ist unsere Beziehung! Ich krieche aus ihr wie aus diesem Wrack!“

Es ist, als würde ich Monologe führen. Aber wahrscheinlich tue ich das ja auch. Die John Watson Monologe. Jetzt auch in einem Theater in Ihrer Nähe…

„Wir haben doch noch eine Beziehung, oder?“

Ich schniefe. Du schweigst.

„Mir ist egal, was du damals gesagt hast“, keuche ich jetzt. „Wir brauchen dich. Und zwar hier!“

 

Die Pillen klappern über dem Waschbecken. Der Tremor in meiner linken Hand schleicht sich zurück in meinen Alltag wie ein alter Mann in Pantoffeln.

„Es könnte sein, dass Ihr Tremor zurückkehrt“, sagt Ella, als sie mir das Lithium verschreibt. „Gewichtszunahme, Kreislaufstörungen, Schläfrigkeit, verstärkter Durst…“

Mir wird schwindelig nur vom Zuhören. Aber ich sage zu allem Ja und Amen. Was immer hilft. Was immer macht, dass es aufhört… Das sich krümmen und sich winden… in diesem veloursschwarzen Kosmos meiner Einsamkeit.

„Fuck“, rufe ich, als ich das Zittern nicht unter Kontrolle kriege und ein paar Pillen in den Abguss springen. Wütend schmeiße ich die ganze Dose hinterher. Das Lithium für immer verschwunden. Nichts mehr, das mich noch aufrecht hält außer die langsam schwindende Hoffnung und die Pflicht ein guter Vater zu sein. Ich taumele auf den Klodeckel und reibe mir die Hand. Massiere den Ring an meinem Finger. Lulle mich selber in einen geistlosen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Vergessen und Nichtvergessenkönnen.

 

Das Klingeln eines Telefons dringt nur schwach durch den dichten Nebel meiner Gedanken. Ich wandele schlaftrunken durch den Flur. Es kommt aus meinem Arbeitszimmer. Mit tränenverklebten Augen nehme ich ab.

„John? Bist du es? Deine Stimme klingt so anders.“

Ihre Stimme dringt zu mir durch wie aus einem fernen Land. Dabei ist sie

„Ich bin gleich um die Ecke. Im Le Meridien.“

Le Meridien.

Le Meridien bedeutet bittere Martinis und heißer, klebriger, unerbittlicher, dass man Sterben möchte Sex.

Im September vor ein paar Jahren fing es an. Ihr rotes Kleid war regenverklebt, als wir uns in Piccadilly über den Weg liefen. Zufällig. Zwei alte Bekannte. Der Austausch von Höflichkeiten. Gierige Blicke. In einem noblen Hotelzimmer haben wir uns schließlich die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und uns klatschnass auf den Laken gewälzt. Sie hatte einen Mann. Ich auch.

Immer wenn sie in London ist, ruft sie an, um dieses schwindelerregende Abenteuer zu wiederholen. Es trifft mich jedesmal vollkommen unvorbereitet. Versuche zu reden scheiterten jedes Mal.

Und auch heute sieht sie einfach umwerfend aus. Das dunkle Haar, das lang über ihren geraden Rücken fällt. Das rote Kleid. Die Olive, die sie vom Zahnstocher in ihren Mund zieht.

Wir treffen uns an der Hotelbar. Immer.

Ich hole tief Luft und lege meine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

„Louise“, sage ich. Das Alter steht ihr gut. Die spanische Haut, die feurigen Lippen.

Natürlich treffen wir uns nie mit der reinen Absicht nur ins Bett zu steigen. Aber irgendetwas zwischen uns, zwischen unseren langen Blicken und den noch längeren Pausen, treibt uns dazu, alle schönen Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen und keuchend ins Schlafzimmer zu stolpern.

Ich habe nie verstanden, was ich ihr zu bieten habe. Vielleicht ist es die rohe Gewalt, mit der ich sie aufs Bett werfe. Ihre Schenkel auseinander drücke und die Zunge in sie tauche. Ich weiß eigentlich kaum etwas über sie. Kann nur vermuten, ahnen, staunen.

Sie schluchzt und schlingt die Beine um meine Hüfte. Reibt sich an mir durch den derben Stoff meiner Hose. Ich greife zwischen ihre Schenkel. Schiebe ihren Slip bei Seite. Mit feurigem Temperament wirft sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Vorsichtig“, stöhnt sie, als ich an ihrem Kleid zerre. Sie rollt sich vom Bett. Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses und von Stoff, der zu Boden gleitet. Ihr Slip hinterher. Kein BH. Ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie zurück zu mir in die zerwühlten Laken kriecht. Sie setzt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich tauche tief zwischen ihre Schenkel. Den Duft ihres warmen Safts in mich aufsaugend. Irgendwo über mir ein leises Wimmern. Wie man es sich von einer Frau in ihrer Position kaum vorstellen kann. Aber was genau ist ihre Position? Jetzt gerade schiebt sie ihr Geschlecht über meine weichen Lippen tief in meine Nase. Mit Zunge und Zähnen tauche ich in sie ein.

„Oh Gott, ja ja.“

Sie japst sich ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen und ehe es soweit kommt, werfe ich sie auf die Matratze. Sie schreit auf, als ich meine Finger in ihre Brüste kralle. Ich nehme keine Rücksicht. „Du bist so schön“, schnaufe ich in ihre dunkelbraune Brustwarze. Wühle mit zwei Fingern in ihr herum. Ihr klebriger Saft läuft mir über die Hand. Erinnerungen an deine Stimme (Deine Finger riechen nach Muschi.) Ich schüttele sie einfach ab. Sie krümmt sich unter mir, streckt mir gierig ihr Becken entgegen. „Hör – hör nicht auf.“ Und ich höre nicht auf. Ich fange gerade erst an.

Im schummrigen Hotelzimmerlicht streife ich mir ein Kondom über. Sie liegt vor mir wie ein hungriger Wolf. Die Finger zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen. Rosig und fleischig ihr Geschlecht. In einer zärtlichen Anwandlung streiche ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, presse meine schmierigen Lippen auf ihre. Sie schnauft. Japst, beißt. Das Kinn zerschabt, aber kein Gedanke an später. Wenn sie das alles irgendjemandem erklären muss. Ich reibe meine nasse Spitze an ihren seidigen Schamlippen. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als sie mir in wüster Ungeduld den Rücken zerkratzt. Was macht dich nur so hungrig, Louise Mortimer?

Ihre Augen wild und feurig und dunkel, als ich ihn in sie hineinschiebe. Langsam erst, dann wie ein berstendes Karnickel. Ein heißes Schnaufen in mein Gesicht. Tiefes vibrierendes Raunen an meinem Ohr vorbei. Fingernägel in meiner Brust. „Oh Gott, ja.“

Wir treiben es wie zwei, die es schon ewig mit einander tun. Aber als wär’s das erste Mal. Ich weiß, worauf sie steht und gleichzeitig ist es mir scheißegal. Und je schäbiger ich sie in die Kissen drücke, desto lauter schreit sie mir ins Ohr. Unerhörte Dinge. „Zerfetz mir die Muschi.“ Dinge, die nur zwischen fiebrigem Atem und verklebten Haaren bleiben.

Ich grabe mich tiefer in ihren Körper. Strande auf den fleischigen Hügeln ihrer Brüste, drücke die Zunge tief in sie hinein. Mich an ihr festnuckelnd wie ein Baby.

Kurzes Kollabieren. Nervöser Stellungswechsel. Meine Hände tanzen über ihre Rundungen, als sie ihre Hüfte fiebrig auf mir kreisen lässt. Meine Versuche ihr das Haar aus dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu streichen. „Komm mit mir, Baby.“ Meine Finger in ihrem Hintern. Kreisende Bewegungen. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut. Das saftige Geräusch ihres Geschlechts. Ein nervöses Vibrieren in ihrem Hals. Schmerzensschreie. Es sind die Schreie einer Frau, die in den Wehen liegt. Ich werfe sie auf den Bauch und stoße von hinten in sie hinein. Ein paar letzte zittrige Stöße. Zusammen kriechen wir übers Bett, kriechen schnaufend unserem Höhepunkt entgegen. Mein feuchter Atem in ihrem Hals. Der empfindliche Verschluss einer Goldkette, der sich in braunen Haaren verfängt. Teure Fingernägel, die sich in teure Laken krallen. Ein letzter Stoß, ein letzter Schrei. Nachbarn, die gegen die Wand klopfen. Ein atemloses Lachen.

Ich falle neben sie in die Laken. Ein kühler Luftzug, der angenehm über meinen Körper hinweg streicht. Letzte Küsse. Meine Finger über ihren geschwollenen Schamlippen. Sie grinst in mein Ohr. Ein Moment der Ruhe, bevor sie aus dem Bett kriecht. Ich beobachte sie. Der fließende Stoff ihres Sommerkleides über ihren weiblichen Rundungen. Die Art wie sie sich die Haare hochsteckt. Den Lippenstift nachzieht. Ihre tiefe, zufriedene Stimme.

„Kannst du mir den Reißverschluss hochziehen?“

 

*

 

Als ich anschließend benommen die Straße von Piccadilly hinunterwanke, überkommt mich ein entsetzliches Gefühl der Wehmut. Der übliche Schmerz. Die Haut, mit der meine Seele überzogen ist, trocken und aufgeraut. Stadtlichter, Scheinwerfer, Hupen. Farben und Lärm, die im kalten Nieselregen zerlaufen und mich in einen Strudel aus Hoffnung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ziehen. Ich ziehe das Handy aus meiner Tasche. Taumele in die Gasse zwischen Cordings und der Money Corporation. Und es ist hier in der Air Street, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekomme. Das Telefon fest an mein Ohr gepresst, kaum etwas verstehend zwischen Sirenengeheul und dem Lärm meines Herzens.

„Hey“, schluchze ich, „hör zu, ich weiß, dass es im Moment nicht so gut mit uns läuft. Aber – aber ich muss ganz dringend reden…“

 

Augenblicke später treffen wir uns im Double Shot. Einem Late Night Coffee Shop in Covent Garden. Ich suche sie zwischen dunklem Holz und goldumrahmten Spiegeln. Unter den wenigen Gästen sticht sie sofort ins Auge. Die gerade Haltung, die struppigen roten Haare, der lilafarbene Rollkragenpulli, etwas altmodisch. Aber das passt zu ihrer zeitlosen Art.

Das Poltern schwerer Möbel, als sie vom Stuhl aufspringt. Wir umarmen uns umständlich.

„Deine Hände riechen nach Muschi“, flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. Ihre Art ist manchmal so struppig wie ihre Frisur. Ich schluchze und atme tief in ihren warmen Pulli. Der Duft von Weichspüler und irgendeinem billigen Drogerieparfüm.

„Es tut mir leid“, sage ich auf meinem Stuhl kauernd. Zwischen uns steht etwas verloren ein Preiselbeertörtchen, das noch keiner angerührt hat. Zwei Gabeln. Wie früher, denke ich und plötzlich wird mir ganz warm ums Herz.

„Ich habe dir so viele Vorwürfe gemacht, damals wegen Clara“, ich wische mir über das nasse Gesicht. „Ich schätze ich war einfach so ein Idiot.“

„Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf“, sagt sie. Ich nicke und schäle mich aus meinem regenassen Anorak. Zwischen uns das Preiselbeertörtchen und der kalte Kaffee. Und es ist das Gedudel unzeitgemäßer 90er-Musik aus den Boxen, das mich dazu inspiriert, das folgende zu sagen:

„Ich vermisse ihn einfach so sehr.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Harry und mehr braucht es gar nicht. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielt ihre dünnen Lippen. Sie reicht mir eine Gabel. „Hier“, sagt sie und grinst. Sie hackt in das Törtchen und schiebt sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Ich schnaube und mache es ihr gleich. Eigentlich habe ich keinen Appetit. Aber der Geschmack von Puderzucker und Preiselbeeren lässt mich das einen wunderbaren Moment lang vergessen.

„Der Song“, sage ich mit vollem Mund. „Was ist das?“

Sie schaltet Shazam ein, wir lauschen.

„Everything but the girl“, liest sie.

„Hm.“


	6. Still in love with you

„Du musst auf deine Deckung achten!“

„Was?“

„Auf deine Deckung“, ruft er und ich fange mir eine Linke.

„Verdammt.“

„John, ist, ist alles in Ordnung? John?“

Es ist wirklich rührend, wie er sich sorgt. Die klobigen Boxerhandschuhe auf meiner Schulter, sein Atem in meinem Ohr. Und als seine weichen Locken meine Wange streifen, geht es mit mir durch. Drehmoment aus der Hüfte. Masse mal Beschleunigung. Einfache Physik. In der Theorie.

In der Praxis: Der dumpfe Aufprall von festem Handschuh auf weicher Haut. Speichel und Schweiß spritzen in alle Richtungen und plötzlich bin ich wieder zurück im Spiel.

„Auf deine Deckung achten!“, rufe ich, als er mit den Armen rudernd von mir wegtaumelt.

„Du alter Fuchs!“, keucht er. Hält sich Kiefer und Ohr, als er sich langsam aufrichtet. „Ok, du hast es so gewollt!“

Wir tanzen durch den Ring. Lachend aneinander vorbei schlagend, selten etwas treffend.

„Na, du brauchst nicht zimperlich sein“, schnaufe ich und alles, was ich sage, klingt albern mit dem unbequemen Zahnschutz in meinem Mund.

Ich nehme die Deckung hoch. Meine Schritte werden präziser, meine Schläge messerscharf. Langsam finde ich zu meiner alten Form zurück. Es hagelt Schläge. Er keucht in meine Schulter. Ich lache. Und zusammen taumeln wir durch den Ring. Arme umeinander geschlungen. Warmen klebrigen Schweiß ausdünstend. Der rasselnde Atem zweier Männer, die schon bessere Zeiten erlebt haben. „Ok ok, stopp, stopp“, schnauft er irgendwo zwischen meiner Achselhöhle und meinen geprellten Rippen.

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm und rotem Boxhandschuh zeigt er in meine Richtung. „Du!“, japst er. „Du bist gar nicht meine Gewichtsklasse!“

Wir klettern mit schweren Knochen aus dem Ring und ziehen uns die Handschuhe von den Händen. Ich lache und gieße mir etwas Wasser aus meiner Flasche über das Gesicht.

„Achja, was soll das heißen?“

„Es wäre nicht fair meine vollen Kräfte gegen dich einzusetzen“, stöhnt er und hält sich die Rippen, als er lachend auf der Bank sinkt.

„Wie nannten sie dich noch gleich?“, fragt er und pustet sich seine verklebten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Gierig stürze ich bestimmt einen Liter Wasser hinunter.

„Three Continents Watson“, schnaufe ich. Jede Silbe einzeln. So ungefähr. T-Shirt, Shorts, nass und vollgeschwitzt kleben sie an meinem Körper fest. Früher habe ich mal eine gute Figur gemacht. In Tanktop und Hundemarke. Aber das war einmal…

Robert lacht. Ich trinke gierig aus meiner Flasche.

„Wirklich? Warst du so gut?“

„Naja, es bezog sich eigentlich weniger auf den Erfolg, den ich im Ring landete, als vielmehr auf den Erfolg, den ich bei den Ladys danach landete.“

„Achso! Daher weht der Wind!“

Er lacht, etwas überfordert. Peinliches Schweigen. Klopfende Herzen. Heftiger Atem. Der typische Trainingshallengeruch von Schweiß und Schuhen, der uns einen Moment benommen macht.

„Hör zu, ich trainiere jeden Dienstagabend ein paar Jungs. Wär das was für deinen Großen? Ich meine – vielleicht gleicht ihn das ja ein wenig aus?“

Ich streife mir einen Schuh vom Fuß und inspiziere eine eitrige Blase an meiner Ferse.

„Ja, vielleicht. Ein bisschen Sport würde ihm gut tun. Er ist einfach“, ich lehne mich zurück. Schulter an Schulter mit einem Mann, den ich kaum kenne. Ein gleißendes Licht fällt dünn durch die Oberlichter und wirft tiefe Schatten. „Viel zu verkopft“, bringe ich meinen Gedanken zuende und lasse meinen Blick schweifen. Über die schweren Sandsäcke, die kaum merklich in der Luft schwanken. Gerade soviel, dass es einem in den Fingern juckt. Der leere Boxring, die verhallten Schreie längst gekämpfter Kämpfe… „Ich vermisse das“, sage ich und sauge den Duft von Schweiß und Leder tief in mich auf. Boxbirnen, die verlockend in der Gegend herumstehen, prall und stumm auf diesen einen Faustschlag wartend, der ihre Nähte platzen lässt. Und was das betrifft… Tja, in gewisser Weise bin ich diese Boxbirne.

 

„Na? Gefällt dir das so? Da stehst du doch drauf, was?“

„Ja“, keuche ich. Er drückt mein Gesicht gegen die Fliesen, heftiges Schlucken, als mir Wasser in Mund und Nase läuft. Geprellte Rippen, Blutergüsse, Bissspuren. Nicht nur vom Kampf.

„Oh Gott“, fasele ich fiebrig mit meinen Armen rudernd. Halt suchend und keinen Halt findend. „Los, schneller“, ich greife nach hinten. Ertaste flüchtig sein Becken. Haut, die auf Haut klatscht. Immer und immer wieder. „Oh Gott ja.“ Ich stemme meine Arme ausgestreckt gegen die Fliesen, mein Kopf irgendwo dazwischen. Ich kann mich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Hoden, die gegen Hoden klatschen. Ich kenne so was gar nicht. Es ist so roh, so einfach, so ehrlich. Sein Grunzen, wie das eines Elches, er versucht es zu unterdrücken, aber je mehr er es zu unterdrücken versucht, desto praller wird er. „John, John, ich komm gleich“, ruft er durch den Lärm des Wassers, das auf unsere geschundenen Körper niederprasselt. Fiebriger Atem. Haltsuchend. Haltfindend. Mein Schwanz, der zwischen meinen Schenkeln schaukelt. Ich greife ihn mit zittriger Hand. Erinnerung an rosafarbene Schamlippen, die ich mit meiner empfindlichen Eichel auseinander schiebe. Und Robert, der mir seinen harten Schwanz reinrammt, immer und immer wieder. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Kaum Luft. Das Seifenwasser brennt in meinen Augen, als ich japsend gegen die Fliesen stürze. Die Faust zwischen meinen Schenkeln. Immer schneller. Die übliche Fantasie. Warme Frauenschenkel und ihr glitschiger Lockruf. Währenddessen Roberts Kinn, das mir den Rücken zerkratzt. Sein feuchter Brunftschrei zwischen meine Schulterblätter, als es ihm kommt und er den Schwanz so sanft in mich schiebt, dass sein warmer Saft aus mir rausläuft. Fieberhafte Zustände, das Scheppern einer Tür und ein heftiger Gedanke reichen und ich ergieße mich über meine eigene Hand. „Es ist gut, John, es ist alles gut.“ Sein nervöses Gefasel warm in meinem Ohr. Wehenhafte Schübe. „Ja“, keuche ich gegen nackte Fliesen, lasse mich an seinen duschnassen Körper ziehen. (Er ist nicht du.) Der Geschmack von Seife und Tränen, als unsere Zungen umeinander kreisen. Seine Hände, die wie Federn um meinen Körper fliegen. Mich hier und da berühren. Meine empfindliche Penisspitze streifen. (Er ist nicht du!)

„Was ist das?“

Er lässt die Fingerspitzen über meine alte Schusswunde gleiten. Sein zarter Blick auf dem vernarbtem Gewebe ist mehr als ich ertragen kann.

Und plötzlich, als der Duschnebel sich verzieht, sind wir nur noch zwei Männer, die sich mit pochenden Herzen und angeklatschten Haaren gegenüberstehen.

„Ich muss gehen“, sage ich und taumele Richtung Umkleide. Benommen und dehydriert, als ich feststelle, dass der warme Schlick unter meinen Füßen nicht Portugal ist und der Mann da drinnen in der Dusche – nicht du.

„John, was habe ich falsch gemacht?“, ruft er mir hinterher. Ich greife zu meinem Handtuch, streife mir ein ausgeleiertes Lonsdale-Sweatshirt über den noch feuchten Körper und stopfe die muffigen Trainingsklamotten in meine Sporttasche. Die Blicke eines irritierten Sportlers zwischen offenen Spindtüren. Das erneute Aufbrausen der Dusche, als ich mich gegen die schweren Metalltüren stürze und fluchtartig das Gebäude verlasse. Der Blase in meinem linken Schuh trotzend humpele ich eilig runter zum Busbahnhof von Vauxhall. Wühle hektisch nach meiner Oyster Card und klettere ins Oberdeck eines wartenden Busses.

Ich fühle mich schäbig, ausgelaugt. Befriedigt zwar, aber nicht zufrieden. Im Würgegriff des Alltags verliere ich mich irgendwo zwischen Ungeduld und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Und das Gefühl grenzenloser Verzweiflung, als mir klar wird, dass ich nicht fähig bin, mich daraus zu befreien.

Ich ziehe mir die Kapuze tief in mein Gesicht und vergrabe mich in meinen Gedanken. Griff zum Handy.

_Ich will dich zurück._

Lange auf die Nachricht starrend. Sie wieder löschend. Neue Nachricht verfassend.

_Warum fühlt es sich so an, als würde ich dich betrügen?_

Ich starre auf die Nachricht, bis der Bus anfährt. Unentschlossen speichere ich sie unter meinen Entwürfen und schiebe das Handy zurück in meine Gesäßtasche.

Es wird eine von diesen typischen Fahrten. Den Kopf gegen die regennasse Scheibe lehnend, die Welt an sich vorbei ziehen lassend. Heimgesucht von Bildern und Stimmen und Farben, eine zähe Masse, die im vollgestopften Verkehr am Trafalgar Square zu ausgereiften Erinnerungen werden.

Erinnerungen an kühle Wintermorgen. Das Licht fällt milchig durch die Gardinen. Deine Augen irgendwo zwischen weißen Laken und dunklen Locken – silberblau wie die Zigaretten, die du manchmal rauchst. Schläfriges Lachen, schläfrige Hände, suchend, tastend, findend. Der Gummi schwarzer Boxerbriefs, straff zwischen zwei kantigen Beckenknochen. Ich schiebe die Finger beider Hände darunter und lege es frei.

„Hallo Mr. Holmes.“ Erste Worte eines anbrechenden Tages. Dein schlaffes, fleischiges Geschlecht. Blass und müde zwischen krausem Haar und weicher Unterwäsche. Ich nehme es in den Mund. Nur einen von diesen bittersüßen Augenblicken lang. Den Geschmack von Salz und Liebe kostend. Das Rascheln der Laken, als du dich schläfrig unter mir wälzt.

„Muss Henry nicht in die Schule?“

„Es ist Samstag.“

Ich falle neben dir in die Kissen. Verliere mich zwischen weichen Laken und sanftem Gemurmel. Zähle die Leberflecken auf deiner Haut. Mit meinem Finger.

Das Schlafzimmer ist in mattem Blaugrau gestrichen. Ein milchiger Schleier legt sich über diesen Morgen, der uns beide unter sich gefangen hält.

„Ich will nie wieder aufstehen.“

Deine zarten Finger streichen über weißes Narbengewebe. Meine linke Schulter. Die Wunde längst verheilt. Der Schmerz nie vergessen.

„Dann tu’s nicht.“

Unsere Hände greifen einander. Doch was diesen Morgen so besonders macht ist nicht der milchige Schleier und auch nicht der Blick aus deinen silberblauen Augen – es ist das heftige Poltern oben im Dachgeschoss. Der Ruck, der durch unsere Herzen geht, als Henry sie findet. All diese Artikel aus den Zeitungen, die wir so sorgfältig vor ihm versteckt haben.

Du rufst laut seinen Namen. Mit verheulten Augen schaut er zu dir auf. „Wie oft haben wir dir gesagt, dass du hier oben nichts zu suchen hast!“

Dein Blick wandert verstört hin und her zwischen den verstreuten Zeitungen und dem Kind, das hilflos mittendrin hockt.

„Komm“, sagst du und packst ihn grob beim Arm. Ziehst ihn hoch und presst ihn an deine Brust. Trägst ihn runter in die Küche. Drückst ihn auf einen Stuhl und starrst ihm in die aufgewühlten Augen. Das Haar verstrubbelt, das T-Shirt linksrum. „Was du da gesehen hast“, schnaufst du. Um Fassung ringend, die Fassung wieder aufgebend. „Sherlock“, sage ich ruhig. Lege die Hand sachte auf seine Schulter. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden.“

Henry, der verheult zwischen uns beiden hin und her schaut. Mit flackernden Augen blickst du mich an, richtest dich auf, meiner Berührung nachgebend wie du es immer schon getan hast. Du lässt dich auf deinen Stuhl fallen. Der Blick rasend. Das Knie wackelnd. Ich setze mich dazu, nehme schweißnasse Kinderhände.

„Henry, deine Mutter ist nicht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.“

Wir hätten ahnen müssen, dass sobald er lesen lernt, wir ihn nicht länger vor der Welt beschützen können.

„Wir wollten damit warten, bis du bereit bist, es zu verstehen.“

Ich verstehe es nicht mal selbst.

„Der Mann auf den Bildern“, ich sage es ohne jemals seine zittrigen Hände loszulassen. Vielleicht ist es der Halt, dem ich ihm gebe, vielleicht der Halt, den ich selber brauche.

„Sebastian Moran.“

Ich schlucke. Du schnaufst in deine Faust, wirst von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt, als du versuchst dich zurückzunehmen.

„Er hat damals deine Mutter tödlich verletzt.“ Erschossen. „Er hat im Auftrag eines sehr bösen Mannes gehandelt. Aber der ist jetzt tot. Und Sebastian Moran sitzt für immer im Gefängnis, hörst du. Dir kann nichts passieren.“

Du ziehst die Luft scharf ein, springst vom Stuhl auf und starrst aus dem Fenster.

„Dir kann nichts passieren, hörst du“, sage ich eindringlicher. Sage es so lange, bis ich mir selber glaube.

 

Am Abend hockst du zerknirscht im Wust deines Arbeitszimmers. In der Luft hängt der Geruch von Salpetersäure und alten Zeitungen. Ansonsten ist alles so wie immer. Das Bild von DaVinci, das du an die grüne Wand gepinnt hast und für das ich mich besonders schäme, weil mein lachendes Gesicht dort klebt, wo der perfekte Mann seinen Kopf hat. Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Foto du es ausgeschnitten hast. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich sowieso nie so richtig verstanden, was es damit auf sich hat.

Und überhaupt ist es fast wie in einem Atelier hier oben. Mit einem Sofa zum Meditieren unter dem Fenster. Wie du manchmal einfach darauf einschläfst. Lange Beine, Pantoffeln, die dir fast von den langen knochigen Füßen rutschen. Die Lesebrille tief auf deiner Nase. Und manchmal, wenn du so im Glanz der tief stehenden Sonne liegst, erinnerst du mich an einen Vogel in einem Vogelkäfig. Wunderschön und doch nicht frei. Es stimmt mich traurig, dich dort so liegen zu sehen. Aber das würde ich dir niemals sagen.

„Ich wollte ihn davor beschützen, John“, faselst du. Die lockigen Haare zerrauft. Der Blick verweint. „Vor all dem.“ Das Rascheln von vergilbtem Zeitungspapier als du es wütend zerfledderst.

Henry hat ganze Ordner aus den Regalen gerissen. Sie sind von weit oben gefallen. Wir können froh sein, dass sie ihn nicht erschlagen haben.

„Hey“, sage ich und hocke mich zu dir auf den Boden. Den burgunderfarbenen Auslegeteppich habe ich ausgesucht. Ich nehme eine Zeitung und überfliege die Schlagzeile.

Lügendetektiv stürzt sich vom Dach

Und darunter ein Bild von Moriarty. Schiefes Grinsen. Teurer Anzug. Gezupfte Augenbrauen. Ein Kaugummi im Mund.

Davon weiß er jetzt also auch. Ich seufze.

„Wir können ihn nicht vor der Wahrheit beschützen“, sage ich heiser. „Je mehr wir es versuchen, desto bedrohlicher wird sie.“ Du lehnst dich gegen das Sofa. Es ist das alte Sofa aus der Baker Street. Die Hände in deinen Haaren. Ratloser Blick. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht.“

„Du hättest ihm nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen sollen. Er war total verstört.“

„Jetzt ist das alles meine Schuld oder was?“

„Nein, das sag ich ja gar nicht. Es ist nur“, und weiter weiß ich nicht. Hilflos räume ich Zeitungen zusammen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle etwas beruhigen.“

Ich krieche erschöpft in mein Bett. Ziehe die Decke bis unter mein Kinn. Aber Schlaf und Wärme lässt sich dort nicht finden. Ohrensausen, Herzrasen. Der Körper ist müde, der Geist wach. Stunden später, ich muss in eine Art Dämmerschlaf gefallen sein, rüttelt das Ächzen der Matratze mich wach. Dein harter, knochiger Körper, der sich neben mir in die Kissen wühlt. Dein schwerer Atem in der Dunkelheit. Ich kann dich denken hören. Deine Wünsche, deine Zweifel, deine Sorgen. Ich taste mit einem Arm nach hinten, greife in warmen T-Shirt Stoff und kalte Finger. Du bist zurückhaltend, aber gibst meiner Berührung nach – so wie du es immer tust. Dankbar windest du dich um meinen Körper. Ein schweres Seufzen in meinem Hals, weiche Lippen. „Ich liebe dich.“ Deine Stimme ist nur warmer Atem auf meiner Haut. Und am Ende bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das alles nur geträumt habe.

 

*

 

Mrs. Hudson fegt durch das ganze Haus. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll es nicht tun. Aber sie ist nicht davon abzubringen.

„All sein Kram, der hier noch rum liegt“, hüstelt sie in einer Staubwolke stehend. „Kein Wunder, dass das Haus von Geistern heimgesucht wird.“

Erschöpft schlurfe ich in die Diele, lasse die Trainingstasche von der Schulter zu Boden gleiten. Aufgeschreckte Blicke aus dem Wohnzimmer. Das Geplärre von Kinderfernsehen.

„John, wie siehst du denn aus!“

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze ich sehe so aus wie ich mich fühle.“

„Na komm, ich mach dir erstmal einen Tee.“

Sie drückt mich von Henry weg in die Küche.

„Weißt du, ich mache mir Sorgen.“

Geschäftig wirbelt sie durch die Küche. Nie auch nur eine Sekunde still stehen könnend.

„Wie es hier manchmal aussieht.“ Sie füllt Leitungswasser in den Wasserkocher. Holt zwei Tassen oben aus den Schränken, greift die Twiningsbox und hängt zwei Teebeutel rein.

„Und jetzt kommst du auch noch so nach Hause.“

Das Wasser brodelt und zischt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Weißt du, so kann das nicht weitergehen, John.“

Sie stellt eine dampfende Tasse vor mir auf den Tisch und setzt sich zu mir. Gedankenvoll faltet sie ihre Hände zusammen. Dort, wo schon so viele schwierige Gespräche stattgefunden haben, wählt sie die folgenden Worte mit Bedacht.

„Weißt du, du kannst nicht ewig auf ihn warten.“


	7. Is it a crime

Als ich dich das erste Mal küssen wollte. Das muss nach diesem Theaterbesuch gewesen sein. Wir haben uns schick angezogen und ich war ein bisschen zu spät. Musste zweimal hinsehen, als du mich vor dem Theater mit dem Programmheft empfangen hast. „Sorry, die Babysitterin, du weißt ja.“ Wir gehen rein, du legst den Arm in mein Kreuz. „Spiel einfach mit“, raunst du mir zu. Ich lache auf. „Sherlock, ist das ein?“

„Verdeckte Ermittlungen.“

Mein Herz macht einen Satz. Und nicht ohne Beklommenheit stelle ich fest, dass das alles nicht mehr als ein Spiel für dich ist. Die Nervosität in der Theaterlobby. Feuchte Hände, schweifende Blicke. Ein bisschen zuviel von dem Weißwein, der uns auf einem Silbertablett serviert wird.

Wir sitzen oben auf einem der Balkone. Das prunkvolle Ambiente zieht mich sofort in seinen Bann. Die Engelsputten, der rote Samtvorhang, ich fühle mich wie in einem Bild von Toulouse-Lautrec. Du hast keinen Blick dafür. Während das Theater sich füllt und die vornehmen Leute in ihren Programmen blättern, nuschelst du nur stumpf vor dich hin.

Die Dreigroschenoper. In einer revolutionären Neuinszenierung. Denn diesmal sind die Toten echt. Nicht an diesem Abend. Sondern während der Vorpremiere. Es war ein Skandal. Das Publikum tobte, weil es so echt aussah. Breathtaking, a haunting performance by Richard Merriweather, jubelten die Kritiker am nächsten Tag in der Presse. Sie wussten ja nicht, wie Recht sie damit hatten. Nebendarsteller zogen den röchelnden Körper noch während der Darbietung von der Bühne. Der Rest der Besetzung spielte und sang sich tapfer durch das Stück. Ratlosigkeit machte sich breit, man überlegte abzubrechen. Doch schnell war man sich einig: so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Ein Fleischwunde vielleicht. Eine Gehirnerschütterung höchstens. Er wird schon wieder auf die Beine kommen. Eine Satire, wie sie Brecht nicht besser hätte schreiben können. Eine Inszenierung, die man sich nicht einfach ausdenken kann, schrieben die Kritiker. Pennywoth lässt die Grenzen zwischen Darbietung und Wirklichkeit verschwimmen wie es seit sowieso kein anderer mehr gewagt hat! Ich schlage die Zeitung zu. Was sich uns an diesem Abend bietet ist allerhöchstens...

„Mittelmäßig“, schnaubst du und es sieht so albern aus, wie du durch dein Opernglas ins Publikum spähst. Dir muss doch klar sein, wie wir auf die Leute hier wirken müssen. Ich jedenfalls kann plötzlich an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Es hängt ein bisschen in der Luft, als wir anschließend die Charing Cross Road entlang laufen. Das Geklacker unserer Schuhe, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, das leise Geplauder. Wie verliebt. Die Blicke der Menschen manchmal, wenn sie an uns vorbeilaufen. Für wen sie uns wohl halten? Einen Detektiv und seinen Blogger, wohl kaum. So verschwimmen die Grenzen von Spiel und Wirklichkeit auch für mich manchmal. Für uns. Greifen ineinander wie Hände. Nicht unsere. Aber ich wünschte manchmal, es wäre so. Dass es heute so wäre. Dass ich einfach deine Hand greifen könnte. Weil ich mal wieder zu heftig in die Unterströmung unserer Beziehung gerate. Die Lichter herannahender Taxis. Ebenfalls verschwommen. Der Wunsch dich zu küssen. Manchmal. Jetzt immer wieder. Gedanken, Sehnsüchte, Hoffnung. Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug. Ich rieche Blüten und Regen, aber alles, was ich sehe, wenn ich mich umblicke, ist nasser Asphalt und Lichter, die darin verschwimmen. Sodass man sich letztendlich fragen muss, wo sie eigentlich herkommt, diese blumige Note, die soviel mehr verspricht, als man sich erhofft hat.

Einen Kuss bekomme ich nicht, dafür kramst du dein letztes Kleingeld zusammen und spendierst Pommes bei Mc Donald’s. Ich stehe ein bisschen zu nahe bei dir. Weil es so albern ist. „Dafür sind wir viel zu schick angezogen, weißt du“, raune ich und es könnte sein, dass ich mich hier zwischen Kassengeklimper und ätzender Chartmusik ein bisschen in dich verliebe.

 

Einmal, ein paar Tage später. Mein Herz hat sich beruhigt, die Unterströmung ist heftig, ich komme gerade aus dem Badezimmer, habe meinen Pyjama schon an und mein Atem riecht noch nach Minze. Da stehst du im Flur und schaust mich aus dem Halbdunkel heraus an. Dieser entschlossene, irre Blick. Ich frage gar nicht erst, ich halte einfach den Atem an.

Ich kenne das ja, diese Gedanken, die du verfolgst wie ein Jäger. Und irgendwann bricht es dann aus dir heraus. Wie ein Unwetter. Wortfetzen. Schuhsohlen! – Kaffeesatz! – Das Kreuzworträtsel der Times!

„Ich liebe dich!“

Deine Stimme ist sanft geradezu. Ich erschaudere. Stehe da wie ein Idiot mit meiner Wäsche und der Zahnbürste in der Hand.

„Ich, ähm“, sage ich mit plötzlich sehr trockenem Mund und richte meinen Blick auf deine Brust. Du sagst nichts, starrst nur. Schweratmend, überwältigt, ein Junge gefangen im Körper eines Mannes. Dann ziehst du dich in dein Schlafzimmer zurück. Lässt mich dort mit klopfendem Herzen verdursten.

Am nächsten Tag ist alles so wie immer. Ich stehe übernächtigt in deiner Küche, du beugst dich über mich rüber und holst eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. „Tee?“, fragst du. Ich suche in deinen Augen nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass deine nächtliche Offenbarung kein Hirngespinst von mir gewesen ist, aber da ist nichts. Nichts als die Frage danach, ob ich Tee will und wer zuerst ins Bad geht.

„Ich glaube, das mit Mary ist vorbei“, knurre ich abends vor dem Fernseher. Du gehst darauf nicht ein. Nimmst es mit sorgevollem Blick zur Kenntnis. Das mit Mary... Ich muss ein bisschen über mich selber lachen. Und langsam denke ich, dass auch unsere Ehe nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen ist. „Ich glaube sie hat einen anderen.“

Wir tun also so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich bin damit einverstanden. Hin und wieder denke ich noch nachts im Bett daran. Versuche es mir vorzustellen, wenn der Regen gegen die Scheiben klopft. Ihr ruhiger Atem neben mir. Und da schleicht es sich dann ein. Du und ich. Ein Blick, ein Kuss, deine Arme. Vielleicht mehr? Es ist einfach zu absurd, um es sich vorzustellen.

Also mache ich es offiziell. „Hör zu, Sherlock“, ich falte die Hände zusammen, du schaust mich durch das trübe Glas deiner Schutzbrille hinweg an. Hier waren wir schon einmal, genau hier, erinnerst du dich?

„Ich bin einfach nicht schwul.“

Du stehst vor mir wie ein Kleiderständer. Die Vorstellung von Sex, unmöglich.

„Hör zu, es wär schön, wenn du auch etwas dazu sagen könntest.“

...

„Nagut“, stöhne ich und stehe auf.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?“, fragst du, als ich schon aufgeben und zur normalen Tagesordnung übergehen will.

Ich halte inne.

„Nein“, sage ich heiser. „Wenn es keins für dich ist?“

Und es wäre so einfach gewesen.

Vielleicht brauchte ich es ja einfach, denke ich im Nachhinein. Um mich endgültig von Mary loszureißen. Die Aussicht auf eine neue Liebe. Neue Hoffnung. Neues Glück. Hin und wieder erlaubte ich mir ein paar Tagträume. War kurz davor mich hineinzusteigern, als du mich mit deiner schroffen Art immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt hast. Ich versuchte Zuneigung zu provozieren. Suchte Nähe und Körperwärme auf dem Sofa. Probierte es aus. Der Kopf müde neben dir auf der Lehne des Sofas. Vielleicht würdest du mich an dich ziehen. „Kannst du mir mal mein Handy reichen?“ Vergeblich.

Ich treffe mich mit Harry und mache ihr gegenüber Andeutungen. Dass es da jemanden gebe, und alleine dieser Aussprache kommt einem Eingeständnis gleich, das mir den Atem raubt. Ich ziehe mir das Samtsakko aus und hänge es über den Stuhl. Ich sage, ich wäre mir nicht sicher. Und sie sagt, es sei ganz leicht. Was man sich im Grunde nur fragen müsse, und plötzlich wird mein Herz ganz weich, sei, ob man sich vorstellen könne mit ihr zu schlafen.

Ich lache ein bisschen zu laut und mein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell.

„Nein“, wehre ich ab. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.“


	8. Smooth Operator

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren?“

In einer ratlosen Geste streiche ich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen sind verweint und schläfrig, als sie mich über die bauschige Decke hinweg anschauen. Große, unsichere Kinderaugen.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, warum du Charlotte in das Beet geschubst hast?“ Meine Stimme ist sanft und kraftlos. Ohne Bosheit. Ein leises Rascheln drüben, wo das Terrarium steht. Toby.

„Du weißt doch hoffentlich, dass du mir alles sagen kannst.“

Ich nehme den verfilzten Paddingtonbären von unter seinem Kissen und halte ihn in meinem Schoß. Dieser fusselige alte Bär. Aus trüben Knopfaugen heraus schaut er mich an. Vorwurfsvoll geradezu. Ich war immer für ihn da. Wo warst du?

„Willst du es vielleicht dem Bären sagen?“

Henry greift zögerlich nach dem Bären, lässt seine Finger über den blauen Dufflecoat streifen, ohne ihn mir aus der Hand zu nehmen. Eine dünne Stimme von unter der Decke, man muss ganz genau hinhören:

„Sie sagt, ich hätte keine Mommy!“

Ich denke darüber nach. Der Bär regungslos in meinem Schoß. Kinderlogik, denke ich betrübt und versuche daraus schlau zu werden.

Wir sollen miteinander reden, sagt Ella. Ich und Henry. Und zum ersten Mal beginne ich zu begreifen, was das heißt. Es heißt, dass ich mich in den letzten paar Monaten immer nur selbst reden gehört habe.

Henry blinzelt mich müde über den bunten Spongebob-Bezug seiner Bettwäsche hinweg an. Und plötzlich höre ich die Stimme deiner Mutter, die sagt: Deine Augen sind ja schon ganz klein...

Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und beschließe das Gespräch zu verschieben.

„Hey“, sage ich heiser, Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze. „Ich hab dich lieb.“

Ich lasse die Tür einen Spalt weit offen und während die üblichen Zweifel an mir nagen, beschließe ich, dass er niemals wieder welche haben soll.

 

*

Zwischen Küche und Kinderlärm stopft mir irgendjemand einen Marshmallow in den Mund. Ich mache beide Daumen hoch.

Es hat ja schließlich niemand gesagt, dass es leicht werden würde, nicht wahr?

Robert macht eine gute Figur hinter dem Grill. Das Spiel strammer Brustmuskeln unter dem ungewohnten T-Shirt, gebräunte Haut, zuckender Bizeps. Gedanken, die abdriften. Henry, der allen seine Schildkröte zeigt.

Janine hält mir den Rücken frei. An der Tür nimmt sie Mäntel und Geschenke entgegen. Ein cremiger Cardigan über ihrem geblümten Sommerkleid und ein Lächeln wie aus einer Zahnpastawerbung.

„Nein“, höre ich sie immer wieder lachen, etwas geschmeichelt, etwas zu laut. „Nein, ich bin nur seine Patentante!“

Großes Erstaunen. A’s und O’s, noch bevor man über die Türschwelle getreten ist und immer wieder der würzige Qualm vom Bratrost her, der durch die offenstehende Gartentür ins Haus kriecht.

Margaret McVeigh ist viel zu schick angezogen für diesen Anlass. Mit ihrer aufwendigen Fönfrisur und dem kurvigen Designerkleid sieht sie aus wie aus einer von diesen amerikanischen Seifenopern aus den Achtzigern. Reich und Schön. Nur dass sie weder besonders reich noch besonders schön ist. Sie ist einfach nur ein Relikt aus der Vergangenheit. Und tatsächlich scheint sie mit der eisernen Lady mehr gemein zu haben als nur den Namen.

Sie balanciert einen Teller Geburtstagstorte durch den Garten und scheint sich überhaupt mehr fürs Grillen zu interessieren als für ihre Tochter.

„Wie mögen Sie Ihr Fleisch?“, höre ich Robert fragen.

„Durch!“, raunt sie ihm ins Ohr. Das ledrige Fleisch ihres Busens gegen seinen strammen Oberarm gedrückt. Ich glaube, sie hat noch nicht ganz verstanden, wie das hier läuft.

Ich lache überfordert. Ein matter Ehering schlackert an ihrem Finger, was zumindest den Eindruck entstehen lässt, dass sie ihr Training ernster nimmt als ihre Ehe.

Lestrade, dem die schwüle Hitze und das kalte Bier zu Kopf steigt, als er mir mit feuchter Aussprache ins Ohr raunt: „Er ist ein bisschen wie Sherlocks Zwilling, nicht wahr?“ Und nach reichlicher Überlegung: „Sherlocks guter Zwilling!“ Er zeigt auf Robert, der sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt.

„Ja“, sage ich und lache unbeholfen. „Es ist verrückt!“ Und eigentlich weiche ich den ganzen Nachmittag nur aus. Menschen, Gesprächen, Gedanken, Entscheidungen. Gerate in einen Taumel zwischen Kinderlärm und himmelblauem Zuckerguss.

Ich bin gar nicht wirklich da. Ich lache als Reaktion auf etwas, das Leute mir sagen. Aber mehr auch nicht. Immer schön durch den Tag lachen. Dann wird das Grauen sicher bald ein Ende haben. Lestrade, der seine Hand etwas zu tief in Mollys Rücken legt. Kurzes Erstaunen.

Der ungewohnte Klang meiner Stimme, als ich Kinder aus deinen Beeten scheuche! Denn das hier – die Akazien und der Lavendel, der Maulbeerstrauch und der Thymian – ist das einzige, was hier nicht verkommt. Ein bisschen verwildert vielleicht. Aber mir gefällt das so. Es passt zu meiner Seele und meiner romantischen Vorstellung von einem verwunschenen Garten. Red dir das nur ein… (Deine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Immer dann, wenn ich gerade versuche so was wie glücklich zu sein. Aber anscheinend weiß ich nicht, was das heißt, glücklich sein. Nicht mehr.)

 

Ich werfe Pappteller und Reste von Kuchen in den Müll. Schniefe leise eine Träne weg.

„Hey, alles ok?“

„Ja“, lache ich. „Das ist nur vom Holzkohlegrill.“

Schwachsinn!

Warme Hände legen sich von hinten auf meine Schulter. Ich verkrampfe dort, wo sie mich berühren.

„Sicher?“

„Ja, es ist nur“, flackernde grüne Augen – wie Seetang, der sich unter Wasser bewegt. „An Tagen wie diesen…“

„Hey, da draußen ist ein Junge“, lacht er und seine Stimme ist wie Karamell, der langsam auf der Zunge zergeht, „er braucht dich.“

Sein Atem streift meinen Hals, als er das sagt. Und wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe, nur kurz…

„Ja“, sage ich, ich grabe meine Hand in dichte Locken. Nur kurz.. „Ja, du hast Recht.“

Ich lasse den Blick zum Garten hinaus schweifen.

„Diese McVeighs“, stöhne ich. Sie stehen etwas etepete am Rand, Margaret Thatcher und das Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen. Keiner weiß, wieso sie überhaupt hier sind. Vielleicht hat sich rumgesprochen, dass Henry jetzt bei nur einem von zwei Vätern wohnt. Und diese Vorstellung ist offensichtlich leichter zu ertragen als die andere. Vielleicht schickt es sich auch nur nicht, sich als einzige nicht blicken zu lassen…

Molly macht eine hinreißende Figur in ihrem leichten Sommerkleid. Kein Wunder, dass Lestrade nicht die Finger von ihr lassen kann. Hier und da eine Hand, hier und da ein Blick zuviel. Sie lässt ihren Charme spielen, verwickelt die etwas piefige Margaret McVeigh in ein Gespräch, damit auch die schrumpelige alte Rosine sich wohl fühlt. Ich kann es mir richtig vorstellen dieses Gespräch.

Molly, etwas zu piepsig: „Sie haben tolle Haare!“

Margaret, desinteressiert: „Danke! Ich lasse sie unten in Mayfair machen!“

„Mayfair, ah! Ich kannte mal einen in Mayfair. Dem haben sie das Gehirn weggeschossen!“

Lestrade, der etwas zu laut lacht und die Hand in ihren Rücken legt. Margaret, die angeekelt das Gesicht verzieht. Das Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne gräbt sich in ihr zerfurchtes Gesicht, lässt Falten entstehen, wo vorher keine waren. Ein aufbrausender Wind, der Haare aufwirbelt und über nackte Arme streift.

„Mommy, ich will geeehn!“, zerrt Charlotte an ihrem Arm. Sie gruselt sich vor Henry und seiner Schildkröte. Er hört nicht auf sie zu provozieren. Streckt ihr das hilflos rudernde Tier immer wieder zu nah ins Gesicht.

„Iiiih“, kreischt sie, als es mit seinem spitzen Maul in der Luft schnappt, und stößt es mit ihrem dünnen Arm zur Seite.

Henry, der schreit, sie soll das lassen. Und mit einem Mal scheint nicht nur das Wetter zu kippen.

„Meine Güte“, murmele ich und haste zurück in den Garten.

Ich knie mich vor ihm in den Dreck und streiche ihm das karierte Hemd glatt. (Er sieht aus wie du. Ein Mini-John!)

„Schatz, vielleicht setzen wir Toby besser zurück in seinen Käfig. Das hier ist doch alles viel zu aufregend für ihn.“

Ich nehme ihn sanft aus seinen Händen. Er quietscht protestierend. Das Quietschen eines bockigen Kindes, das nicht weiß, wann Schluss ist. Der Punkt, ab dem man im Grunde nichts mehr richtig machen kann. Ich werfe einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Robert.

Margaret, die nach mir schnappt wie eine Schlange. „Halten Sie das Viech gefälligst von meiner Tochter fern!“

Ich trage Toby zurück in den ersten Stock. Und es ist hier in dieser Zwischenwelt, dass ich zum ersten Mal ein warmes Gefühl für diesen Kaltblüter entwickele.

Ich setze ihn zurück in das Terrarium, das auf einer Kommode thront, die einmal vollgestopft mit Windeln und Babypuder war. Heute ist sie eine Art Schatztruhe, die Träume und Wünsche beherbergt, die zu haben ich längst nicht mehr fähig bin.

Oder, denke ich, als ich die oberste Schublade öffne und eine schmale Lesebrille finde. Das Glas ist längst zersprungen, die Erinnerung an deinen schlaftrunkenen Blick dahinter nicht. Und vielleicht, denke ich, vielleicht wünschen wir uns ja dasselbe!

Das Rascheln von Blättern reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Und gerade noch so sehe ich den schlammfarbenen Schildkrötenpanzer unter einem dichten Blätterwald verschwinden, als der Wunsch in mir aufsteigt mich selbst zu verkriechen.

 

„Kinder sind so anstrengend“, stöhne ich in einem dunklen Winkel des Flurs. Ich grabe mein Gesicht in seine Brust. Einen Moment benommen von dem warmen T-Shirtstoff und der sanften Selbstverständlichkeit seiner Arme.

„Hey, was wird das hier?“, nuschelt er in meine Haare. Zwischen uns breitet sich ein angenehmer Dunst aus. Nackte Haut umwabernd, durch gierig atmende Nasenlöcher kriechend, sich schwer auf träge Herzen legend.

„Ich will da nicht wieder raus“, raune ich. Das Kindergeschrei aus dem Garten ignorieren wollend, aber nicht ignorieren könnend.

„Kinder“, stöhnt er. „Man kann nie sagen, ob sie gerade abgeschlachtet werden oder den Spaß ihres Lebens haben.“ Wir kichern ein bisschen, verliebte Blicke, warme Haut.

Ich küsse ihn lang und mit Zunge. Er schmeckt nach Bier und Bratrost. Nicht gerade der Puderzucker-und-Portwein-Abend von neulich. Ich kichere auf seine Lippen, so verliebt, dass wir die Klospülung hinter der Wand nicht hören – nicht hören wollen. Als Margaret McVeigh aus dem Badezimmer tritt, bekommt sie den Schock ihres Lebens. Zwei Männer Arm in Arm, die Zungen umeinander gewickelt, Hände unter T-Shirts geschoben. Ein schriller Aufschrei. Blicke flattern durch den Raum wie aufgeschreckte Vögel. Mein hochroter Kopf zwischen zuckendem Bizeps und dem Spätsommerton seiner Locken. Arme und Beine in liebevoller Umschlingung, pochende Herzen. Schmerzhafter Druck im Unterleib.

Sie räuspert sich übertrieben, schwimmt an uns vorbei wie ein Fisch in einem Aquarium. Und erst als die Schritte auf der Treppe verhallen, Kichern wir uns atemlos in den Hals. Fassen uns an Brust, Lippen und Geschlecht. Einen Moment verharrend.

„Wir sollten wieder runter.“

Sanft gewisperte Worte. Keiner weiß, wer sie spricht.

„Ja.“

 

Die Wolkendecke zieht sich zu. Ein scharfer Wind fegt durch das Geburtstagsbuffet, trägt Plastikbecher mit sich, wirbelt leere Chipstüten auf. Die Kinder sind verunsichert, als sie hineingeschickt werden. Ezra, Matilda, George... Und Henry, der kein Gefühl für sich und die Welt hat, in die er hineingeboren wurde, steht hilflos in der Gegend herum.

Im zugigen Wind beeilen wir uns Würstchen, Kartoffelsalat und Geschenke hereinzutragen. Es wird überall abgestellt. Auf antiken Kommoden, Beistelltischen, dem Kaminsims...

Und immer wieder Henrys flehender, wütender, nasser Blick.

„Henry“, schnaube ich, als der Tisch schwer wird und die Gartentür schmal. „Du möchtest bitte aus dem Weg gehen!“

Lestrade, der mich unsicher über den Tisch hinweg anschaut. Wir verkanten uns in dem Türrahmen. Eine herzförmige Schüssel geht zu Bruch. Und als die ersten Tropfen vom Himmel fallen, haben wir die Party nach innen verlegt. Ich wirbele durchs Wohnzimmer. Ich denke, wir haben an alles gedacht.

Lestrade schnaufend: „Wo ist ’Enry?“

Blick durchs Wohnzimmer, Köpfe, Gemurmel, betretenes Herumstehen. Wir finden sie im Garten. Henry und Charlotte hinten bei den Beeten. Dort wo die Berberitzen wuchern und eine hohe Pinie tiefe Schatten wirft.

 

„Henry“, rufe ich durch das erste Donnergrollen. Kindergeschrei. Das trockene Zucken eines Blitzes am bleigrauen Himmel. Frühes Laub, das durch die Luft wirbelt. Das Gefühl alles zu geben und doch nichts zu tun. Sie fuchteln und sie schreien. Der Wind trägt ihre Worte davon. Henry verpasst ihr einen heftigen Stoß. Dinge geschehen im Zeitraffer, nur um wieder bis zur Schmerzgrenze ausgedehnt zu werden. Dünne Arme, die in staubiger Unwetterluft rudern. Margaret McVeigh, die mich zur Seite drängt und gerade rechtzeitig kommt, um zu sehen, wie ihre Tochter in deinen schwefelgelben Ginsterstrauch fliegt.

„Mommy, Mommy“, ruft sie. Margaret greift sie beim Handgelenk und zerrt sie unsanft aus dem raschelnden Strauch. Das Kleid schmutzig, die Arme zerschrammt. Aufquellende Tränen, Henry wie gelähmt bei den Büschen.

Aufbrausend ist jetzt nicht nur der Wind.

„Halten Sie Ihren kleinen Psycho in Zukunft von meiner Tochter fern!“

Ich schaue ihr fest in die Augen. Um Fassung ringend. Die Fassung wieder aufgebend. Worte, die meinen Mund verlassen wie Gedanken, die nur darauf warteten ausgesprochen zu werden.

„Genau das gedenke ich zu tun.“

 

*

„Er schläft“, sage ich und reibe mir die Augen

„Hier nimm das.“

Er reicht mir eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Ich trinke davon und verziehe das Gesicht.

„Was ist das?“

„Lindenblütentee“, sagt er, einfach so. Ich nehme noch einen Schluck. Und noch einen. Trinke gierig gegen meine Kopfschmerzen an, auch wenn es nicht schmeckt. Man würde sich mit der Zeit schon dran gewöhnen. Man gewöhnt sich an alles.

„Gut“, stöhne ich.

Robert verzieht das Gesicht, als er selbst einen Schluck nimmt.

„Echt jetzt?“

„Nein, es ist furchtbar!“

Wir lachen ein bisschen. Robert hat noch nie hier übernachtet. Das Thema hängt über unseren Köpfen wie ein dichter Nebel.

Er zeigt auf den schweren Barockbilderrahmen, der auf dem Kaminsims vor uns steht.

„Dein Ex scheint ja ne ziemlich große Nummer zu sein!“

Ich schlucke trocken.

„Ja. Er ist… er ist“, ich reibe mir über die Augenbrauen. Nervös, erschöpft, sprachlos.

Robert merkt das und nimmt mir die Keramiktasse aus der Hand.

Er legt die Arme um mich. Seine Hände und Lippen sind überall. Hinterlassen feuchte Spuren überall dort, wo sie über nackte Haut streifen.

„Hör zu“, sage ich im Taumel meiner Gefühle. Seine Lippen streifen meinen Mund, seine Hand mein Geschlecht. Ich könnte mich ihm einfach hingeben. Es wäre so leicht. So schön.

Irgendwann jedoch müssen wir uns eingestehen, dass er auf der Suche nach dem ist, was ich bereits verloren habe. Aber ich suche nicht nach einem Was. Ich suche nach einem Wen. Und es wäre nicht richtig, den Herzschlag eines anderen Menschen in seiner Brust zu suchen.

Meine Lider sind schwer, die Hand auf seiner Brust.

„Ähm“, sagt Robert, „ich glaube da ist ein Kind, das dich braucht.“

„Was?“

Ich drehe mich um. Henry tapst auf nackten Sohlen die Treppe hinunter und hält sich den Schritt.

„Ich hab eingepullert“, sagt er so wehleidig, dass seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Piepsen ist.

„Ok“, Robert küsst mich auf die Nase. „Ich lass euch zwei wohl besser alleine.“

Er greift seine Jacke und winkt mir noch ein letztes Mal zu. Die Lippen reumütig verschoben. Dann zieht er die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werde.

 

„Das kommt nur davon, dass du soviel Brause getrunken hast“, seufze ich und ziehe ihm den Turtles-Pyjama über den Kopf. Ich werfe alles in den Wäschekorb. Henry klettert in die Wanne, ich stelle das Wasser an.

„Ist das so ok?“

Er nickt. Wischt sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du musst nicht weinen, so was passiert eben manchmal.“

Ich stelle das Wasser wärmer. Lasse es über seinen gekrümmten Rücken laufen. Zwischen seine kantigen Schulterblätter, die sich abwechselnd verkrampfen und entspannen unter der sanften Berührung des Wassers. Er verschluckt sich an seinen eigenen Atemzügen. Doch mit dem sich langsam ausbreitendem Wasserdampf kehrt irgendwann eine Ruhe ein, die uns beide in einen Zustand dumpfer Abgeschiedenheit versetzt.

„Ok.“ Ich hänge den Duschkopf zurück in die Halterung.

„Du schläfst heute besser bei mir, hm?“, sage ich und hülle ihn in ein weißes Frotteehandtuch.

Er nickt stumm. Sein Blick, verunsichert, hoffend und so voller Schmerz, dass ich es nicht ertrage, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid“, schluchzt er so leise, dass man ihn kaum hören kann.

„Hey, das hatten wir doch schon! Nichts muss dir leid tun!“

 

Henry kriecht in mein Bett, ich gehe zurück in sein Zimmer, ziehe die Bettwäsche ab und schmeiße alles in die Waschmaschine.

In der Küche schütte ich den Lindenblütentee in den Ausguss und gieße mir stattdessen einen Scotch ein. Seufzend lasse mich in den Sessel sinken. Wieder da, wo ich schon so viele Male zuvor war. Bereit mich meinem Schicksal zu ergeben. Das Alleinsein zu zelebrieren. Es durch die Tür zu lassen. Mich darin zu hüllen wie in eine muffige alte Decke. Mit nichts, das auf mich wartet, als meinem Bett und dem Abwasch, der sich in der Spüle stapelt.

*

„Vorsicht, vorsicht...“, zische ich, als wir durch das dunkle Haus stolpern. Dunkle Flure. Finger, die über teure Tapete gleiten, nach Lichtschaltern tasten. Kleidung, die zu Boden fällt. Mein nervöses Kichern in deinem Hals. „Ssshh!“ Ich drücke dich in deinen Sessel, stehle mir einen Kuss oder zwei.

Ich knipse ein schummriges Licht an und greife die Flache Moet & Chandon. Ich bin schon ordentlich betrunken. Du auch. Ich stemme die Flasche gegen meine Hüfte und drehe ungeduldig am Verschluss herum.

„Ich kann’s einfach nicht glauben“, presse ich hervor.

„Ich auch nicht. Die alte Schachtel will einfach nicht sterben!“

Du reibst dir die Augen. Dein Blick gleitet über meinen Körper.

 

Heute Abend habe ich mir den Smoking angelegt. Mir die Fliege gebunden, den Kummerbund gerade gerückt und mir das Jackett glattgestrichen. Aufgeregt, ehrfürchtig, nervös. Ich glaube ich war nervöser als du.

„Wir sehen aus wie das Titelbild vom Attitude-Magazin“, lache ich, als ich dir mit den Manschetten helfe. „Warte, ich hab da etwas Besseres“, sage ich und ziehe eine Schublade auf. „Hier.!“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein“, sagst du. „Oh ja, und wie.“

Ich lege dir die Manschetten an. Ein Geschenk vom New Scotland Yard.

„Die Leute machen sich eine falsche Vorstellung von mir“, knurrst du. Die Manschetten zeigen dich im Profil, einen Umriss davon, was man für dein Profil hält. Hakennase, Deerstalker-Hut. Es hat kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dir und dennoch sieht man es an U-Bahnhöfen, in Zeitungen und sogar in einem Fish and Chips Laden unten an der Ecke.

„Die Leute brauchen eben einen Helden“, sage ich. „Etwas, das ihnen Sicherheit gibt.“

„Ich bin nicht Batman“, sagst du.

„Wo ist der Unterschied?“

„Ich trage keine Maske.“

„Nein“, sage ich und stelle mich auf Zehenspitzen, um dich zu küssen. „Aber einen Deerstalker-Hut.“

 

Der Korken springt aus der Flasche, schärft die Sinne für alles, was der Tag gebracht hat und die Nacht noch bringen wird.

Die Jacketts sind längst gefallen, die Hemden hängen lose aus unseren Anzughosen.

„Elegant“, brummst du.

Ich trinke den Schaum ab und wische mir die champagnernasse Hand am Stoff meiner Hose trocken.

„Elegant Elefant…“, krächze ich. Ich trinke direkt aus der Flasche. Halte sie dir ins Gesicht. Du hebst abwehrend die Hand.

„Nicht für mich.“

„Um so besser!“, nuschele ich. „Bleibt mehr für mich!“ Ein weiterer Schluck und dann noch einer. Der kalte Champagner rinnt mir das Handgelenk runter und sickert in den Stoff meines Ärmels.

„Könntest du das bitte lassen?“

„Was?“

„Es betrachten, als hätte es irgendetwas zu bedeuten!“

Ich halte den teuren Rahmen in meinen Händen und lese vor, was auf der Auszeichnung steht.

„Für seine hervorragenden Leistungen im Dienste Ihrer Majestät und dem … und dem“, lese ich als die Worte vor meinen Augen verschwimmen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen. „Keine Ahnung, irgendwas mit… Verbrechen…“

Ich stelle den Rahmen auf den Kaminsims und gleite zwischen deine Beine. Du grunzt. Die Hände auf meiner Hüfte. Sie schwitzen durch den Stoff meiner Hose. Champagner tropft auf deine Brust. Ich trinke, du küsst meinen Hals. Suchst meine Lippen.

Ich entziehe mich dir in einem schwindelerregenden Moment von Schmerz und Sehnsucht. Dem Sog von Armen und Beinen und Brust nur schwer entkommend. Hände, die nach mir greifen. Jetzt leer in deinem Schoß.

Ich wähle eine CD aus dem CD-Regal. Das Geräusch, das die Anlage macht, als das CD-Deck ausfährt, ist immer auch ein schmerzhaftes. Vergleichbar mit dem Knistern einer Tüte Gummibärchen, die man nicht aufkriegt. Oder das Fummeln mit einer Kondompackung mitten in der Nacht.

Ich drücke auf Play und hebe die Zeigefinger in die Luft. Überspringe ein paar Lieder, du seufzt und knurrst hinter mir.

„Das ist es“, nuschele ich. Ich wippe mit den Zeigefingern im Takt.

He moves in space with minimum waste, and maximum joy…, singt Sade. Ich löse den Knoten meiner Fliege und ziehe sie langsam aus meinem Kragen. „Und weil du heute so tapfer warst“, sage ich und wippe mit den Hüften im Takt der Musik, „hast du dir auch eine Belohnung verdient!“ Ich werfe dir das bordeauxfarbene Band meiner Fliege an den Kopf. Es bleibt an deinen Haaren kleben wie eine schlappe Nudel. Du tastest benommen danach, doch es entgleitet deinen ungeschickten Fingern und fällt runter in deinen Schoß.

Meine Finger wandern zu der Knopfleiste meines Hemdes, nesteln hier und da an einem Knopf. Ich singe ein bisschen mit.

Face to face, each classic case…  
We shadow box and double cross  
Yet need the chase…

Das wollte ich immer schon mal tun. Ich, Sade, du.

Ich trete ziwschen deine Beine. Falle ein bisschen in dich hinein. Hände zerren das Hemd aus meiner Hose. Noch ein Schluck Champagner. Das nervöse Flattern schlanker Violinistenfinger überall auf meinem Körper. Hände, die wieder ins Leere greifen.

Schuhe, die auf den dunklen Holzboden poltern. Erst der eine, dann der andere. Ich hüpfe etwas ungeschickt auf der Stelle. Lache mich selbst ein bisschen aus, als ich mir die Socken abstreife. Sehr erotisch ist das nicht gerade.

„Du hast so verdammt gut ausgesehen“, raune ich, zurück in deinem Schoß, einen Kuss andeutend „Wie du da gekniet hast…. Ich schwör dir, ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, als…“ Ich küsse deinen Hals, nehme den Duft von Eau de Toilette und herbem Schweiß in mich auf.

Dein nervöser Atem streift mein Gesicht. „Du weißt schon, dass ich das nur für dich getan habe?“ Ich greife in dichtes Nackenhaar. Du keuchst heftig in mein Gesicht. „Ja“, hauche ich und presse meine Lippen auf deine. Du seufzt. Ich sinke tiefer in deinen Schoß. Mich fallen lassend und wieder aufbäumend. Das hängt ganz davon ab, wo deine Hände gerade sind. Du schmeckst nach trockenem Champagner und der Zigarre, die du mit Mycroft gepafft hast. Keuchst in meinen Hals. Fast ein Grunzen, als deine Hände sich in fallenden Hemdstoff graben, bald darunter. Suchen, tasten, finden.

Leise Ermahnung.

„Ah ah ah, Mr. Holmes“, sage ich, du schnaufst in meinen Bauch. Hältst mich umschlungen. Deine Arme wie Tentakeln. Überall „Oder sollte ich besser sagen“, das Hemd rutscht mir von den Schultern. Gleitet zu Boden. Tot. „Sir Sherlock Holmes.“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnst du und fällst in dich zusammen, wie eine Luftmatratze, aus der man die Luft gelassen hat.

„Was?“, grinse ich und wühle mich durch weiche Locken. Küsse Stirn, Schläfen und Haare. Du murmelst Unverständliches unter deinen Händen. „Ich werde nie wieder Sex haben können.“

Ich lache in deine Haare.

„Na das werden wir ja noch sehen.“

Sade singt sich leise durch den Song. Das Licht ist gedämpft. Ich halte dich an meinen Bauch gedrückt und atme in deine Haare. Zufrieden, für einen Moment.

 

Vielleicht hatten wir es einfach unterschätzt. Denn so wie jedes Märchen einen Schurken braucht, braucht auch jeder Held letztendlich seinen Antagonisten. Einen Widersacher, der die Zeitung liest und es kaum erwarten kann, dich in die Knie zu zwingen. Dein Leben, so wie du es kennst, zu zerstören.

„Was war das?“, frage ich.

„Was?“

„Das!“

Wir lauschen in die Stille. Die Musik, ist ohne dass wir es mitbekommen haben, verstummt. Im Haus das übliche elektrische Vibrieren. Das Surren des Kühlschranks, die Zeiger der Uhr, das Knacken von Holz und irgendwo das Tropfen eines Wasserhahns.

„Nein.“

„Ssch.“ Du presst deinen salzigen Finger auf meine Lippen.

Ich lausche und während mir der Gedanke kommt, dass du vielleicht doch mehr mit einer Fledermaus gemeinsam haben könntest als du zugeben möchtest, springst du aus dem Sessel.

Ich folge dir hoch in den ersten Stock. Du schleichst in den dunklen Flur. Ich taste nach deiner Hand. Halte den Atem an. Schwer was zu hören durch das laute Klopfen meines Herzens.

Du pirschst dich an die einzige Tür, die einen Namen trägt. Bunte Buchstaben aus einer Cornflakespackung. Ein H, ein E, ein N.... Ich schlucke trocken. Ich will in das Zimmer stürmen, aber du hältst mich unsanft zurück. Ich flehe mit meinen Augen. Atme dir laut in die Schulter. Du schiebst die Tür auf, pirschst durch den schwarzen Schlitz. Nichts.

Du schaltest das Licht ein. Ich atme auf, aber das Herz rast wie wild.

„Sherlock, was ist hier los? Sherlock? Sherlock?“

Hilflos schaue ich dir dabei zu, wie du dich in zackigen Bewegungen durch den Raum bewegst. Unter das Bett spähst, in den Schrank, aus dem Fenster.

Wie ich es hasse, wenn du nicht mit mir redest. In deinen Tunnel abtauchst, suchst, tastest und findest. An Tatorten, das ist ja eine Sache. Aber nicht in diesem Zimmer. Nicht. In. Diesem. Zimmer!

„Das Fenster“, sagst du. „Hast du es nicht zugemacht?“

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht mehr.“

„Hast du es zugemacht!“, rufst du und greifst mich bei den Schultern.

„Ja“, sage ich. „Ja!“

Und dann sehe ich es in deinen Augen. Panik!

„Was ist das?“ Du schiebst mich bei Seite. Stürmst auf das Bett zu.

„Ein Umschlag?“, fasele ich und sacke in die Knie. Kurz wird mir Schwarz vor Augen. Ich kenne dieses Schwarz. Es hat diese besondere Jetzt geht der Albtraum von vorne los-Note, die man in keiner anderen Farbpalette findet außer in meiner. Ich laufe haltlos durchs Zimmer, atmend, bebend, schnaufend.

„Kannst du“, wimmere ich. „Kannst du ihn nicht einfach aufmachen!“

Mir wird schlecht. Ich könnte mich übergeben, während du den Umschlag drehst und wendest und deine schlanken Finger über das pergamentfarbene Papier gleiten lässt. Ich muss das alles nicht tun. Ein Blick genügt, um zu wissen, dass ich einen solchen Umschlag schon einmal in den Händen gehalten habe. Damals sind ein paar Brotkrumen heraus gefallen. Hänsel und Gretel. Grimms Märchen. Schon klar. Mir wird schwindelig.

„Gib mir etwas Spitzes“, nuschelst du.

„Hm?“

Mir steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Deine Hand tastet in meine Richtung.

„Gib mir etwas Spitzes!“, rufst du fahrig. Ich wühle mich durch Buntstifte und ausgedrückte Klebstofftuben, finde irgendwo eine Bastelschere.

„Zu stumpf.“

Ich renne in mein Arbeitszimmer. Durchwühle meine Schubladen. Irgendwo muss er doch sein. Der alte Brieföffner meines Großvaters.

„Hier!“

Du setzt ihn an und schneidest durch das Papier. Die Nerven liegen blank.

„Was, was ist es?“

Du schüttest den Inhalt in deine offene Hand.

„Streichhölzer!“, sagst du. Ratlos.

Wir rufen sofort Mrs. Hudson an.

„Sherlock, Liebes, weißt du nicht, wie spät es ist?“

„Wo ist Henry?“

„Was meinst du, er liegt unten auf dem Sofa.“

„Schauen Sie nach.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das soll. Was ist passiert?“

Ich halte den Atem an. Presse mein Ohr von außen gegen das Handy.

„Alles ist gut, er liegt in seinem Bett“, versichert Mrs. Hudson.

„Haben Sie ein Auge auf ihn, ich komme ihn holen.“

Du legst auf. Dein rasender Blick schwirrt haltlos durch den Raum.

„Was heißt das, Sherlock?“, frage ich atemlos. „Moriarty? Ist er zurück?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Aber Moriarty ist tot.“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, brüllst du und hastest die Stufen runter. Griff zum Kleiderhaken. Mantel übergeworfen, du stürmst aus dem Haus, rufst nach einem Taxi wie du noch nie nach einem Taxi gerufen hast.

Unterwegs kontaktierst du Lestrade. Er lacht betrunken in den Hörer. Dir steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

„Baker Street! Jetzt!”, bellst du und legst auf. Ich taste nach deiner Hand. Trost suchend, Trost spendend. Ein Blick in deine flackernden Augen. Und das Schwarz versickert zu einem trüben Tümpel der Hoffnung.


	9. Flow

Ein paar Wochen lang passiert gar nichts. Die Stimmung ist angespannt. Du brütest stundenlang in deinem Arbeitszimmer. Versuche dich zum Schlafen oder Essen oder Sex zu überreden schlagen fehl. Ich brate das Wild auf den Punkt, beziehe die Kissen mit den weichesten Bezügen, ziehe die teuerste Unterwäsche an. Nichts hilft. Du bist gereizt. Wir streiten viel. Was früher Alltag war, wird jetzt unüberwindbare Hürde. Schwindelanfälle auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

Du stürmst aus dem Supermarkt. Lässt mich mit den Einkäufen stehen. Ich komme klatschnass nach Hause.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist“, schnaufe ich. „Es regnet!“ Ich zeige zur geschlossenen Tür.

Du starrst mich unverwandt an. Ein Diktiergerät in der Hand.

„Was?“, frage ich. „Was ist das?“

„Moran“, schnaubst du. „Er ist zurück.“

Ratlos nehme ich das Diktiergerät aus deinen Händen.

„John“, sagst du. Deine Stimme hat etwas Flehendes. Ich drücke auf Play.

Guten Tag, Dr. Watson. Moriarty hat mich gebeten Ihnen für den Fall, dass er selbst nicht mehr dazu kommen sollte, diese kleine Geschichte vorzulesen. Sie werden mir bitte verzeihen, dass ich selbst kein so begnadeter Erzähler bin, wie es einst mein Boss war. Aber ich denke, es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. [Ich schnaube. Wir hören, wie Moran an seiner Zigarette zieht und den Rauch auspustet.] Also. Sind Sie bereit für die Geschichte?

Ich schalte es aus. Panisch fast.

„Es lag auf der Türschwelle“, erklärst du.

Ich drücke wieder auf Play. Der leere Raum um Moran rauscht und knackt ein wenig, dann hören wir wieder seine Stimme. Sanft jetzt. Irgendwie entrückt. Ein Märchenonkel. Und dann irgendwie doch nicht.

Ein Soldat wird invalid und wird von seinem König schnöde abgedankt. Er zieht davon und kommt im Wald zu einem Hexenhaus. Die Hexe stellt ihm drei Aufgaben, an zweien scheitert er, die dritte ist, ihr ein blaues Licht aus einem trockenen Brunnen heraufzubringen. Er wird herabgelassen, findet das Lämpchen, wird aber argwöhnisch und will es erst aushändigen, wenn er auf festem Boden stehe. Die erboste Hexe lässt ihn daraufhin mit dem Licht abstürzen. Als er sich verzweifelt seine Tabakspfeife am blauen Licht ansteckt, erscheint ein kleines, schwarzes Männchen und fragt: „Herr, was befiehlst du?“ Der Soldat lässt sich befreien, Gold verschaffen und die Hexe verbrennen, zieht dann in die Königsstadt und lässt sich dreimal nachts die Königstochter aufs Zimmer bringen, damit sie ihm Mägdedienste verrichte. Vor dem Morgengrauen bringt sie das Männlein jedes Mal zurück. Beim dritten Mal lenkt sie den König auf die Spur, der Soldat wird gefasst und zum Galgen geführt. Seine letzte Bitte (er darf nicht um sein Leben bitten) ist dort, sich eine Pfeife anzünden zu dürfen. Das Männchen erscheint abermals, alles geht gut aus, und er erhält die Prinzessin und das Königreich.

[Wir hören Moran ein schweres Buch zu schlagen. Es rauscht und knackt.]

Endeeee

„Was zur Hölle.“

Ich suche deinen Blick. Du bist ratlos. Die Haare verzottelt und etwas zu lang. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Die letzten Wochen haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Scheiße, was soll das bedeuten?“

„Psychoterror, John. Er übt Druck aus.“

„Druck, weswegen, was will er?“

Du zuckst mit den Achseln.

„Die Prinzessin und das Königreich.“

Mir stockt der Atem. Mein erster Impuls ist zu lachen, der zweite zu schreien.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!“

Ich fahre mir nervös durch die Haare. Laufe in der Diele auf und ab. Ins Wohnzimmer. Schlage meine Faust gegen die cyanblaue Wand.

„Fuck!“

„John.“ Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Du ziehst ihn an deine Schulter. Gräbst die Hand tief in meine nassen Haare. Heißer Atem an meinem Ohr, als du sagst: „Wir müssen jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.“

Normalerweise wärst du schon längst draußen und ich würde deinen wehenden Mantel nur noch von hinten sehen.

„Kannst du“, ich kralle die Fäuste in das Revers deines Jacketts. „Kannst du ihn bitte finden!“

 

*

 

Ich steige vom Flughafen direkt ins Taxi. Nur einen flüchtigen Blick übrig für den Wald aus Beton und Neonlichtern, der an meinem Fenster vorbei zieht wie ein Film in einem Kino. Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe. Mir wird schwindelig. Ich fühle mich wie in einem Videospiel aus den 90ern. Überall schallt und flirrt es. Schon jetzt. Eine bekannte Melodie aus dem Radio.

City lights…

„Können Sie das ausschalten bitte?“

And business nights…

„Wie bitte, Sir?“

„Abstellen?“

Der Taxifahrer versteht mich nicht besonders gut.

„Lauter?“, fragt er mit starkem Akzent.

Er dreht lauter. Den Blick auf den vierspurigen Verkehr gerichtet. Und immer wieder das Saxophon aus den Lautsprecherboxen. Er macht den Daumen hoch und drückt aufs Gaspedal.

No place for beginners or sensitive hearts…

Ich seufze. Lasse den Blick schweifen. Auf Leuchtreklamen hier und da ein englisches Wort.

No place to be ending…

Die Schlichtheit ihrer Aussage. Nur eine flüchtige Erscheinung am Rande der Autobahn.

But somewhere to start...

‚Welcome to Tokyo!’

 

*

 

Der Concierge begrüßt mich auf Japanisch. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich vorzubereiten. Ich nicke höflich, aber müde.

„Sprechen Sie Englisch?“

„Aber natürlich, Sir.“

Ich reibe mir übermüdet den Kopf. Stütze mich auf der Milchglasoberfläche des Empfangstresens ab. Um mich herum Geschäftsreisende, Japaner, Europäer, Amerikaner, die mit ihren teuren Samsonitekoffern einchecken und auschecken. Sich voreinander verbeugen. Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich daran denke, vielleicht sogar dieselbe Luft zu atmen wie du. Die Vorstellung, dass du jeden Moment durch diese Drehtür dort kommen könntest. Perfekter Haarschnitt, perfekter Mantel, perfekter Anzug. Ich bekomme weiche Knie und versuche es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der Flug war lang und alles, wonach ich mich sehne, ist eine warme Dusche und ein weiches Bett. Mit dir. Mit dir. Mit dir. Mit dir…

Ich greife mir in die Haare. Zerzause sie und streiche sie wieder glatt in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung.

„Ja, ähm, ich möchte bitte mit einem Bruce Wayne sprechen. Er muss hier in Ihrem Hotel wohnen. Er… er …er’erwartet mich.“

Das letzte ist eine Lüge. Alles andere entspricht in etwa dem, was ich aus Mycroft herausbekommen konnte. Nachdem ich ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und gegen die Wand gepresst habe, hat er mir sämtliche Informationen geliefert. Deinen Aufenthaltsort. Dein Pseudonym. Das übrigens sehr witzig ist. Und sogar sein…

„Privatjet?“, zische ich ungehalten in sein Ohr.

„John, ich bitte dich, sei vernünftig. Er tut es nur für dich. Für eure Familie.“

Er krächzt, als ich den Arm tiefer in sein Kreuz drehe.

„Seit wann weißt du, was gut für die Familie ist!“

 

„Bluce Wayne“, murmelt der junge Concierge und tippt mit zehn Fingern auf seiner Tastatur herum. Sein glattes Gesicht aschfahl im künstlichen Licht des Monitors.

„Bedaule, Sir, Mr. Wayne hat gestern Abend ausgecheckt.“

„Ausgecheckt?“ In mir bricht eine Welt zusammen. „Gestern Abend?“ Ich versuche es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Gut, danke“, sage ich mutlos. Stehe nur so herum und starre ihn an. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Wie leer und kalt und fremd so ein Raum sein kann, wenn plötzlich alle Hoffnung stirbt.

„Kann ich“, sage ich, einen Kloß herunterschluckend, „vielleicht ein Zimmer buchen?“

„Sicher, Sir, ich schaue, was sich tun lässt.“

Ich trommele etwas unbeholfen auf der Oberfläche des Empfangstresens herum. Der Concierge hackt auf seiner Tastatur herum. Der Lärm um mich herum wird lauter, echter, unerträglich. Arigato, arigato. Moshi moshi. Die Worte, die man eben gerade noch so versteht. Das Wasser steht mir in den Augen, kurz davor hinauszutropfen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir“, fahre ich dazwischen, hilflos, so unendlich hilflos, „ist die Suite von Mr. Wayne vielleicht noch frei?“

 

Ich lasse meine Tasche fallen. Wandele wie ein Gespenst durchs Zimmer. Genauso habe ich es mir vorgestellt. Das große Bett, die geraden Schnitte. Nur die Gardinen sind anders. Leichte Vorhänge über breiter Fensterfront. Ich lasse meine Hände über den Stoff gleiten, starre mit feuchten Augen hinaus auf die Stadt, über die ich so gut wie gar nichts weiß. Das Meer von flackernden Lichtern vor mir in der Dämmerung. Fenster, Hochhäuser, Neonreklamen. Das nächtliche Rauschen von Shinjuku. Es ist wunderschön und dennoch hat es nichts mit mir zu tun.

Ich greife zu meinem Handy.

_Wo bist du?_

Schiebe es zurück in die Gesäßtasche meiner Jeans.

An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken.


	10. Love is found

„Hey, schau mal, wer dich besuchen will.“

Ich finde immer öfter Gründe in dein Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Die Tür stand noch offen. Das Licht war noch an. Ich hatte ein Baby im Arm. Du hast mich sicher längst durchschaut. Du schiebst die Fotos bei Seite und streckst die Arme nach ihm aus. Ich mag es, wie sich unsere Haut berührt, wenn ich ihn in dir reiche. Dein Atem meinen Hals streift. Ein paar Locken mich kitzeln, wenn du länger nicht beim Friseur warst. Dies sind die Dinge, die ich nur beiläufig wahrnehme. Ich erlaube es mir nicht, allzu viel darüber nachzudenken.

Zufrieden beobachte ich, wie du ihn an deine Brust presst und in seine weichen Haare nuschelst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so mit Babys hast. Doch immer, wenn ich ihn dir bringe, erhellt sich deine Miene und für einen Moment vergisst du die Arbeit.

„Wir sind wie ein altes Ehepaar“, lache ich. Ich setze mich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Doch kaum berühren meine Hände das weiche Laken, lasse ich mich neben dir in die Kissen sinken. Nur einen Moment, denke ich benommen und schließe die Augen. Mein T-Shirt riecht nach Schweiß und saurer Babymilch. Du hingegen, denke ich und nehme einen tiefen Atemzug, riechst nach frischer Bettwäsche und Aftershave. Ich seufze. Höre Henry neben mir glucksen, das Rascheln der Bettlaken. Das Brummen deiner Stimme, als ich schon fast eingeschlafen bin. „Du meinst, weil wir zusammen wohnen und all das?“ 

„Ja“, seufze ich. „All das.“

Meine offene Hand fällt neben dir auf die Matratze. Fast berühre ich den dünnen Stoff deiner Pyjamahose. Du könntest mich haben, wenn du willst. Warum siehst du es denn nicht? Warum siehst du es denn nicht? Was soll ich denn noch alles tun?

Ein müdes Lächeln huscht mir über die Lippen. Ich höre Henry brabbeln, das Rascheln der Bettwäsche, als du aufstehst. Das Rascheln der Bettwäsche, als du zurückkommst. Dein warmer Körper unter den Laken. Du knipst das Licht aus. Dein Atem neben mir. Ein Blick, der etwas zu lange auf mir ruht.

Ich schlafe ein.

 

*

 

„Sherlock, lass dich ansehen!“, sie presst ihr Lippen auf deine Wange, du wischst den Lippenstift von deiner Haut. „Mycroft lässt sich entschuldigen. Er sagt, er müsse das Land vor einer desaströsen Krise bewahren oder irgendsoein Unsinn.“ Mrs. Holmes macht eine wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand.

„John, wie schön Sie endlich mal wiederzusehen. Sherlock hat Sie schon viel zu lang von uns fern gehalten.“

Ich lache unsicher. Sie drückt meine Hand mit beiden Händen. Ihre taubenblauen Augen strahlen und flackern im Schein der Straßenlaternen. Hoffnungsvoll geradezu. „Ja, das kann er gut.“ Ich kratze mich am Kopf. Reiche auch Mr. Holmes die Hand. Sein Händedruck ist fest, aber herzlich. Wir nehmen Platz. Stuhlbeine scharren über den Holzboden. Angelo bringt eine Kerze. Erzählt seinen Eltern dieselbe Geschichte, die er mir damals erzählt hat. Ich habe sogar dasselbe an wie damals, stelle ich betreten fest. Der Wollpulli kratzt eigentlich ein wenig. Ich schiebe die Ärmel hoch, zupfe etwas am Saum herum. Es ist viel zu warm hier drin. Die Scheiben beschlagen ein wenig. Du wirst verlegen, als Angelo erzählt. Er drückt deine Schultern, auf diese festliche italienische Weise, die du tapfer über dich ergehen lässt.

Mrs. Holmes, die ihrem Mann beiläufig zuraunt. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir nicht ins Landmark gehen konnten, das ist doch gleich bei Sherly um die Ecke.“

Ich räuspere mich. Du wirfst ihnen einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ach wissen Sie, zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen“, erkläre ich. Sie schauen irritiert, aber durchaus verständnisvoll.

„John, es tut uns so leid, was passiert ist! Sherlock hat uns erzählt, Sie wohnen jetzt wieder bei ihm. Mit ihrem kleinen...“

„Henry“, sage ich. „Ja, es ist… es hat sich…“

„So ergeben“, wirfst du ein und mit einem Wink zu Angelo bestellst du noch mehr Wein. Den üblichen Chianti. Jahrgang 2008. Dunkle Kirsche, Erde, Lakritze, Tabak. Du.

„Ahja, verstehe.“

„Also, wie war es denn im Phantom der Oper!“, fragst du etwas überschwänglich, während Angelo die Karaffe bringt. Du bist unausstehlich, wenn du Interesse vorheuchelst, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar. Ich weiß, wie schwer dir so ein banales Geplauder fällt. Immer wieder wippst du nervös mit den Knien, klopfst mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, lässt den Blick durch die Gegend schweifen.

Sie geben die Bestellung auf, streiten sich ein wenig darüber. Mrs. Holmes, die durch ihre schmale Lesebrille in die Karte späht. Du ziehst die Luft scharf ein. Ich greife unter den Tisch und fasse nach deinem Knie. Es ist keine bewusste Handlung. Für keinen von uns. Du erstarrst. Den Blick geradeaus gerichtet. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie gut du heute aussiehst? Die Locken etwas zu wild? Das Hemd etwas zu locker?

Mrs. Holmes, die von ihrem Tag in London berichtet, die viel zu teuren Preise, die vollen U-Bahnen und der Markt am Covent Garden ja sowieso. Den Schal, den sie bei Harrods gekauft hat. Sie trägt ihn um den Hals und streicht einmal stolz darüber. Ich lächle freundlich, aber höre kaum zu. Beobachte dich aus meinen Augenwinkeln heraus, als meine Finger deinen Oberschenkel kneten, so als wollten sie sagen: keine Sorgen, ich bin da, für immer, wenn du willst.

Angelo bringt allerhand Antipasti. Ein Silbertablett voll von marinierten Oliven, Salami, Käse, gebratenen Zucchini und Parmaschinken. Ein Korb voller Brot. Der Wein fließt. Deine Mutter erzählt und fasst sich beherzt an die Brust, wenn sie lacht. Dein Vater legt seine Hand auf ihrer Stuhllehne ab. Hin und wieder geben sie sich einen kleinen Kuss. Lachen sich ins Gesicht.

Und je weiter der Abend voran schreitet und je mehr sie vom Wein trinkt, desto willkürlicher werden ihre Anekdoten. „Und weißt du noch, früher“, wie Anekdoten eben so anfangen. „Sherlock hat sich immer diesen albernen Piratenhut von Onkel Rudy aufgesetzt und ist mit einem Holzsäbel und dem Hund durch den Garten gefegt. Er hat dir all deine schönen Hortensien zerschlagen.“

„Ach, das war doch eh nur Unkraut“, wedelt Mr. Holmes ab.

„Ach, das hast du damals aber ganz anders gesehen!“ Sie lachen und zanken sich ein bisschen darüber. Ich lehne mich zu dir. Der Geruch von Knoblauch und Käse liegt in der Luft, als ich dein Knie drücke und dir leise ins Ohr raune. „Das wusst ich ja noch gar nicht!“

„Es gibt vieles, das du nicht weißt“, säuselst du und öffnest deine Hand unter dem Tisch. Ich lasse meine Hand in sie hineingleiten. Wir halten uns aneinander fest. Rotgesichtig, leise, schweigend.

„Achja, der Hund. Wie hieß er noch gleich?“

Sie lässt ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach Worten.

„Redbeard.“

„Achja, Redbeard.“

Deine Hand feuchtwarm in meiner. Ich reibe deinen Handrücken mit meinem Daumen. Keiner bekommt etwas mit.

„Ihr wart immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Du und dieser Hund. Wie ihr ständig durch die Felder gestreift seid, weißt du noch, Schatz?“ Sie legt den Arm auf die Schulter von Mr. Holmes. Der lacht gutmütig, rutscht unbequem auf seinem Holzstuhl hin und her.

„Oh, das war so ein schöner Irish Setter. Mit rotbraunem Fell. Sherlock hat ihn direkt in sein Herz geschlossen. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass ihm ein lebendes Wesen soviel bedeutet.“

Du ziehst die Luft scharf ein. Krallst die Finger fester zwischen meine.

„Und irgendwann war er nicht mehr da. Schatz!“, sie klopft gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes, „kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?“

„Ihr habt ihn eingeschläfert“, fährst du dazwischen.

Du tupfst dir den Mund ab und wirfst die Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Achja richtig.“

Betretenes Schweigen. Mrs. Holmes verkündet auf die Toilette zu müssen und steht auf. Wir schauen ihr nach.

Leises Geigenspiel aus einer Ecke. Der Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln. „Das kannst du besser, nicht wahr?“, sage ich, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, sind wir über den Punkt hinaus, an dem noch geredet werden muss. „Die Phrasierung ist eine Katastrophe“, nuschelst du, immer noch kerzengerade auf deinem Stuhl. „Schlimmer als jeder Zahnarztbohrer!“

Du hast deinen Biss nicht verloren. Ich lache nervös. Und wir alle hängen ein wenig beklommen unseren Gedanken nach.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas einschenken, Mr. Holmes?“

„Oh nein, danke, John!“ Er hat ein gutmütiges Lachen. Und auch wenn er so sanft, und leicht und zugänglich ist, also ganz anders als du, komme ich nicht umhin, dich in ihm zu sehen. Denn hin und wieder, in den verstecktesten Winkeln der Nacht, scheint sie durch dich hindurch, diese sanftmütige Art. Du denkst, ich merke es nicht. Wenn ich auf dem Sofa einschlafe und du die Decke um meinen gekrümmten Körper ausbreitest. Die Hand etwas zu lang auf meiner Schulter. Oder du, so wie gestern, mitten in der Nacht aufstehst und den atemlosen Schreien eines Babys folgst. Ihm die Windeln wechselst, ihn in den Schlaf wiegst, alles nur damit ich weiterschlafen kann. Doch ich schlafe gar nicht weiter. Ich liege wach und bekomme all das mit, was du am Tage so verzweifelst zu verstecken versuchst.

„John, es hat mich so gefreut Sie zu sehen. Geben Sie Henry einen Kuss von mir.“

„Mache ich, Mrs. Holmes.“

Sie zieht mich an sich und drückt mir einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich schätze, er passt gut auf Sie auf?“, raunt sie. Du stehst ein paar Meter weiter die Straße runter und streckst die Hand nach einem Taxi aus.

„Ich, ähm“, ich kratze mich an der Schläfe, unsicher, was ich sagen soll. „Er ist ein guter Junge, John“, sagt sie und blickt mich hoffnungsvoll, fast flehend an. „Ich sehe doch, wie er Sie ansieht.“

„John“, rufst du. Das Taxi steht bereit.

„Wissen Sie, all die Jahre habe ich mir jemanden für ihn gewünscht. Jemand Vernünftigen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Sie wissen ja wie er ist.“

Ich nicke überfordert. Mr. Holmes tritt nach uns aus dem Restaurant. Die Glocke klirrt, die Tür fällt scheppernd ins Schloss. Er richtet seine bunte Fliege.

„Violet, jetzt bedränge den armen Jungen doch nicht so. Er wird schon noch dahinter kommen.“

Das ist jetzt wirklich mehr als peinlich.

„Machen Sie es gut, John!“ Siger Holmes drückt meine Hand ein wenig fester als zuvor, nimmt die andere mit dazu.

Du stehst mit einem Bein bereits im Taxi, als ich zu dir aufschließe. Ein nasskalter Wind fegt um die Ecke, ich ziehe den Kragen meiner Jacke fester um meinen Hals und klettere zu dir auf die Rückbank.

„Baker Street“, grunzt du.

Ich sage: „Es war doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

Du brummst nur und hältst dir den Kopf. Ich lasse den Blick zum Fenster hinausschweifen. Lichter und Häuser und Menschen verschwimmen vor meinen Augen. Werden kaum wahrgenommen. Geraten in Vergessenheit.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war das seit langem mal wieder ein richtig schöner Abend.“

Ich werfe einen Blick in deine Richtung. Du stützt dich mit den Händen auf dem Polster ab, wirkst irgendwie angespannt. Die Haare, inzwischen nur noch ein wilder Mopp. Der Kragen deines Hemdes etwas zu locker. Ich lege den Kopf auf das Polster der Rückenlehne, lächle dich müde an.

„Ich kann dich mir gar nicht als Piraten vorstellen.“

„Oh Gott, dass sie dir davon erzählen mussten…“

Du hältst dir den Kopf wie ein Sterbender. Ein wenig theatralisch vielleicht. Ich lache und klimpere mit den Wimpern in deine Richtung. Es wäre möglich, dass ich ein bisschen verliebt bin.

„Ich fands süß“, sage ich heiser.

Aber vielleicht hatte ich auch nur zuviel von dem Wein.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich, bleiben aneinander kleben. Und plötzlich in dem Spiel aus Licht und Schatten bist du dieser neue Mensch. Aufregend, angreifbar, traurig. Eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit, die ich nicht aus dem Kopf kriege:

Wie würdest du mich beschreiben, John. Einfallsreich, dynamisch, unergründlich?

Ich lache ein bisschen, nein, nein ganz bestimmt nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem leisen Moment zwischen Schmerz und Sehnsucht. Ich möchte die Hand nach dir ausstrecken und dein Gesicht berühren. Und das Verrückte ist, zum ersten Mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich das kann.

„Weißt du noch, unser erster Abend bei Angelo?“

Du verziehst fragend das Gesicht.

„Du warst irgendwie so ein Arsch. Aber auch so faszinierend.“

„Es hat sich einiges geändert“, sagst du viel zu nüchtern für meinen Geschmack.

„Ja?“, frage ich, nachdenklich, fast traurig. Ich hänge fast unmöglich neben dir auf der Bank. Das Bein ausgestreckt. Hin und wieder, an nasskalten Tagen wie diesen zieht es noch immer ein wenig im rechten Knie. „Was hat sich denn geändert?“

Es sind immer die Taxifahrten, nicht wahr? Das schummrige Licht der Straßenlaternen. Das Schnurren des Motors. Der Wunsch dich zu küssen und die leise Angst dich zu verlieren.

 

„Wollen Sie, dass ich noch einmal um den Block fahre?“ Die Stimme des Taxifahrers schießt durch den Raum wie ein Speer. Spießt unsere klopfenden Herzen auf, lässt sie bluten. Sein derber Cockney-Akzent zersägt den Moment wie ein krudes Werkzeug aus einem Holzschuppen. „Nein“, rufst du. Deine Stimme wie aufgerauter Samt. Der Blick, offen und schwarz, vergraben in meinem. „Halten Sie hier.“

Du ziehst die Geldbörse aus der Innentasche deines Jacketts und reichst ihm ein paar Scheine.

Der Moment ist verstrichen. Kaum dass wir aufgeschlossen haben, fängt Mrs. Hudson uns ab.

„Oh John, er ist ganz unruhig, ich glaube Sie nehmen ihn besser wieder mit nach oben.“

Ich folge ihr in ihre süße kleine Wohnung. Das kleine Gitterbettchen zwischen Sofa und Fernseher. Mit großen Augen schaut er mich an. Die Laken zerwühlt. Weggestrampelt. Der Teddy in seinem blauen Mantel, wie tot.

„Es ist Vollmond“, raune ich. „Da kann er immer schlecht schlafen.“ Ich stöhne etwas, als ich ihn aus seinem Bettchen hebe. Er wird größer und schwerer. Das Haar dunkler. Der Blick weiser... manchmal ist es so, als würde er mich anschauen und direkt durch mich hindurchsehen. Ein Song von den Beatles, der mir auf der Zunge brennt. Ich summe ihn in seine flauschigen Haare.

„Er ist eine alte Seele“, sagst du und streichst ihm über die Nase.

„Ich geh ins Bett, kommst du klar?“, fragst du. Die Haare zerzaust, der Blick verschlafen. Henry krallt die Faust in dein T-Shirt und zerrt daran.

„Da scheint jemand etwas dagegen zu haben“, lache ich und wippe ihn auf meiner Hüfte balancierend. „Sieht ganz danach aus.“ Du legst die Hand in seinen Rücken und küsst ihn auf den Kopf. „Schlaf gut, kleiner Watson“, flüsterst du.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich unsicher. Der runde, glucksende Babykopf dazwischen. „Also“, sagst du etwas bemüht. „Danke dass du heute mitgekommen bist. Alleine hätte ich es wohl nicht überstanden.“

Du lachst ein bisschen. Das Lachen stirbt, dann schaust du nur noch.

„Schlaf gut.“

„Schlaf gut.“

Deine Hand gleitet tief in meinen Rücken. Du beugst dich zu mir für einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, den Mund? Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwo dazwischen. Es ist ein bisschen peinlich. Wie er etwas zu lang dauert, um unverfänglich zu sein, und gleichzeitig zu kurz ist, so unglaublich kurz...

Dein Blick schwirrt durch den Raum wie eine Fliege, du verschwindest in dein Zimmer. Die Pyjamahose etwas zu tief auf deiner Hüfte. So unglaublich tief... Ich hänge ein paar Gedanken nach. Die Ahnung eines Kusses auf den Lippen.

„Daddy hat es ganz schön erwischt nicht?“, säusele ich in babyweiche Haut.

Ich liege eine ganze Weile wach. Normalerweise genieße ich es, am Ende eines langen Tages unter die weiche Decke meines Singlebettes zu kriechen. Das Klopfen des Regens an der Scheibe. Die friedliche Stille.

Doch heute fühlt sich nichts richtig an. Meine Beine verfangen sich klebrig in der Decke, der Mond scheint etwas zu hell durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Ich schnaufe und wälze mich durch die Nacht. Das Surren eines Motorrads unten auf der Straße reißt mich aus einem unbequemen Dämmerschlaf. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Leuchtanzeige meines Weckers 1:57 Uhr. Es sind gerade mal ein paar Minuten vergangen, doch es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Atemlos liege ich da uns lausche dem Klopfen meines Herzens. Was ist das Gegenteil von nichts?, frage ich mich und fasele in meine Fingerspitzen. Es ist 2:04, als ich die Decke zurückschlage und beschließe, dass du auch nicht schlafen kannst.

„Was, was ist los?“

„Ssshh.“

Ich krieche zu dir unter die Decke. Ertrinke im Strudel von Atem und Wäsche und kalten Füßen.

Dein Blick verschwommen und wild im milchigen Schein des Mondes. Lauter, heiserer Atem. Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche, hier und da ein Streifen nackter Haut. Ohrenbetäubende Nähe und doch ganz leise.

„Was tun wir hier?“, fragst du. Deine Stimme ist weich, schleicht auf nackten Füßen über ungewohntes Terrain.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sage ich. Meine Hand gräbt sich in warmen T-Shirtstoff. Darunter nichts als Muskeln und Sehnen und heftiger Herzschlag. „Was tun wir hier wohl?“

Wir küssen uns. Meine Lippen auf deinen. Dazwischen ein Stoßgebet. Vielleicht ein Seufzen.

„Ist das okay?“

Du schnaufst in meinen Kuss. Ich schiebe die Hand in deinen Nacken. Ein paar Locken, die sich um meine Finger kräuseln. Wir kichern. Heiseres Lachen legt sich warm und weich auf die Haut des anderen. Du wirst hart in meiner Hand. Ich suche deinen Blick, als du dich in meinen Armen windest. Locken und Wimpern und Lippen streifen flüchtig meine Haut. Ich schnaufe in dein Haar.

Alles findet sich, neckt sich, verliert sich wieder. Penisspitzen streifen sich. Lippen säuseln. Finger tasten, berühren sich, halten sich kaum aneinander fest; sie graben sich in Haare und Rippen und Haut. „Wir haben viel zu lang gewartet.“ Ich suche deinen Blick, die Erkenntnis darin, deine Lippen. Es ist verrückt. Ich lache. Du lachst nicht. Presst mich in die Laken. „Sherl.“ Du kriechst unter die Bettdecke. Deine Lippen hinterlassen eine feuchte Spur auf meiner Kleidung. Meine Finger verfangen sich in deinen Haaren, greifen dich bei deinen Ohren. Ich ziehe dich zurück. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln ertränkt in einem Kuss, einem Gewühl von Zunge und Zähnen und zärtlichem Geflüster.

Die Wäsche fällt zu Boden. Eine Hand greift nach mir. „Ich bin gleich wieder da!“

Ich schleiche in die Küche. Nackte Füße auf kaltem Boden.

Nervöse Finger wühlen in einer Männerzeitschrift, zerfleddern Seiten, lose Werbung fällt zu Boden. Darunter flüchtig aufgeschnappte Worte: Für das aufregende Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. Ich reiße das Kondom aus der Seite. Das Papier zerrissen.

Zurück in deinem Zimmer. Kurzes Innehalten. Ein langsamer Kuss. Weiche Lippen zwischen trüben Reagenzgläsern und Büchern und Staub.

„Ich bin’s nur!“, fasele ich. Die Decke über uns ausgebreitet wie ein Zelt. Darunter nur Atem und Hitze und Haut. Der Duft von Aftershave, Seife und Schweiß, der warm zwischen uns zerfließt. Ich lasse die Finger über deine offenen Lippen gleiten. Für das aufregende Gefühl von Haut auf Haut… Du saugst dich daran fest, suchst meinen Blick. Angst darin und Hoffnung und Schmerz. Das kondombezogene Geschlecht pulsierend in mir drin. Ein aufregender Schmerz. Wie nasse Lippen auf wunder Haut. „Du bist so schön“, sage ich, als sich mir eine Schönheit offenbart wie sie nur möglich ist zwischen Küssen und Blicken und leise gewisperten Worten. Die Decke rutscht mir von den Schultern, fällt in deinen Schoß. Wir verlieren uns in einer Welt aus verklebten Schenkeln und nassgeschwitzter Bettwäsche. Atemloses Gefummel. Rasende Herzen. Hände, die zerren und ziehen und greifen. Ein leiser Schrei in deine Schulter. Bald ein Grunzen, bald ein Flehen. Dann Stille. Dann Stille.

 

Ich wie ein Mädchen anschließend in deinen Laken, verschwitzt, nackt, das Licht jetzt an. Ich ziehe ein Nikotinpflaster von meiner Haut. Es ist nicht meins.

„Da willst du doch jetzt nicht rangehen, oder?“

„Ich muss. Es ist Lestrade.“

Du pustest dir ins Gesicht. Die Locken nach hinten. Du telefonierst. Ich zupfe an meinem Penis herum.

Dein Blick sagt alles.

„Es gab eine vierte Leiche.“

Deine Schultern kurz gekrümmt auf deinem Bett. Ein komischer Anblick, als du in deine dunkle Jeans schlüpfst. Keine Unterwäsche.

„Willst du gar nicht duschen?“

„Keine Zeit, John.“ Du schiebst dein Geschlecht in deine Hose. Ziehst den Hosenschlitz zu. Ich halte die Luft an, als sich mir das Bild eines halbnackten Rockstars offenbart. Dein blasser, hagerer Oberkörper übersäht von Biss- und Kratzspuren und Narben, deren Herkunft ohne Zweifel schmerzhafter Natur ist. Ich schlucke trocken. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass sie dich gefoltert haben in den zwei Jahren, in denen du fort warst. Doch eine Ahnung ließ sich leichter verkraften als die schiere Macht der Gewissheit, die man erlangt, dort wo Finger Haut berühren und nichts mehr so ist wie es scheint.

„Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mitkommen“, sagst du, fast zärtlich. Angreifbar. Wie ein funkelnder Stern am Firmament, den man aus den Augen verliert, sobald man den Blick einmal abwendet.

„Mitkommen? Wie stellst du dir das vor, ich muss morgen früh arbeiten!“

Du stehst nur da und schaust mich an.

„Was ist mit Henry?“

„Wir geben Mrs. Hudson das Babyphone, sie wird dafür Verständnis haben.“

 

Es ist komisch. Du, ich, der Tatort. Lestrade und seine Crew, die Kaffeebecher in den Händen halten. Trenchcoats, ungemachte Haare, übergeworfene Hemden. Scheinwerfer auf ein alte Werft gerichtet. Rostfarbener Backstein. Die feuchte Luft schmeckt nach Eisen. Stahlstreben ächzen im Wind und keiner scheint zu wissen, ob der Tag noch endet oder schon längst beginnt. Ich blinzele in den kalten Nieselregen, stelle den Kragen meiner Jacke auf. Sicher ist sicher, denke ich. Lestrades Crew mag zwar nicht die hellste sein. Aber viel gehört ja auch nicht dazu, die aufgeraute Haut an meinem Hals mit deinem stoppeligen Bartschatten in Verbindung zu bringen. Da würde sogar Anderson dahinterkommen, der sicherlich schon darauf wartet, sich für das unfreiwillige Outing in Brixton damals zu revangieren. Doch dafür hast du jetzt keinen Sinn, nicht wahr. Dir ist es ohnehin egal, was die Leute über dich denken. Mit wehendem Mantel stapfst du durch die Pfützen. Den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Lestrade, der sich mit Kugelschreiber und Schreibblock nähert. Du brüllst ihm ins Gesicht. „Ihre Leute haben mir den ganzen Boden zerstampft!“

Anderson drückt mir einen Becher warmen Kaffee in die Hand.

„Er wird sich nie ändern, was?“, sagt er seinen heißen Kaffee schlürfend.

„Oh Gott“, sage ich und schniefe gegen das nasskalte Wetter an. „Ich hoffe nicht!“


	11. Paradise

Ich habe dich nie für selbstverständlich genommen. Nicht als du Hortensien im Garten gepflanzt und auch nicht, als du die Töpfe auf dem Herd vergessen hast. All diese Dürreperioden, die ich mit dir durchgestanden habe, denn ich wusste, am Ende dieser blutleeren Tage würdest du mich gegen die Bettpfosten drücken und ausnehmen wie einen Fisch. Du bist exzessiv in allem, was du tust. Du kämpfst wie ein Stier, wenn es sein muss, brüllst wie ein Löwe und manchmal bist du zahm wie ein Kätzchen. Du gräbst in der Erde bis die Finger bluten. Isst mitten in der Nacht den Kühlschrank leer. Fickst mich bis zum Umfallen. Manchmal so zart, dass ich schreien möchte. Und manchmal so wild und gedankenlos, dass ich meinen eigenen Namen vergesse.

*

Ich sitze mit dem Rücken zum Fenster an der Bar und lasse ein paar Eiswürfel in meinem Whiskey kreisen. Sie klimpern und knacken, als ich ansetze. Der Barkeeper, der mir diesen Whiskey empfohlen hat, steht hinter der Bar und poliert ein paar Gläser mit einem weißen Handtuch. Er nickt anerkennend in meine Richtung. „Gut nicht wahr?“

Ich schaue in das Glas. „Ja“, sage ich. „Ja, durchaus.“

Ich reibe mir die Augen. Lasse das Handy auf der dunklen Marmoroberfläche des Tresens kreisen.

„Sie erwarten Anruf?“

Ich nicke.

„Sozusagen.“

„Dies der beste Ort, um auf Anruf zu warten.“

Ich nicke höflich, mir ist nicht nach Konversation, aber ich weiß seine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Er gefällt sich in Zurückhaltung und konzentriert sich bald wieder auf seine Gläser.

Ich schaue mich um.

Tatsächlich scheint jeder hier oben auf irgendetwas zu warten.

Geschäftsmänner in Anzügen, leger in die teuren Ledersessel zurückgelehnt, die Aussicht genießend. Lange Beine, offene Sakkos, glühende Zigarrenspitzen. Die flirrende Hochhauskulisse in Lila, Rot und Blau. Magentafarbene Nacht. Das Pumpen unserer Herzen. Und immer wieder der Blick aufs Handy.

Eine Sängerin in einem roten Paillettenkleid betritt die Bühne. Ein Mann am Klavier. Leises Geklimper. Geschäftsmänner vergessen ihr Handy für eine Weile und drehen sich nach ihr um, als sie anfängt zu singen.

Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin…

Ich schlucke schwer. Ein paar Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Sie hat einen französischen Namen und singt mit amerikanischem Dialekt. Aber mit der vornehmen Traurigkeit von jemandem, der schon sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hat. Zigarettenrauch steigt in die Luft. Das Licht ist so wohltemperiert wie das Klavier, als sie sich mit niedergeschlagenen Wimpern durch den Song singt. Alles hält den Atem an.

Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove…

Blick zum Handy.

Dance me to the end of love.

Das Lied ist zu Ende, sie verschiebt den lippenstiftroten Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln. Gedämpfter Applaus. Klirrende Eiswürfel. Noch mehr Whiskey. Unser Kazuo Uyeda hier drüben hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Drei Schuss trockener Gin, ein Schuss Limettensaft, ein Teelöffel Zuckersirup. Eiswürfel. Kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Meine volle Bewunderung dafür, dass er nichts auf seinem weißen Smoking verschüttet.

_Dozo._

_Arigato._

Das kennen wir ja schon.

Ich reibe mir die Augen. Der Körper ist müde, der Geist hellwach. Oder verhält es sich doch eher umgekehrt?

Ich rutsche vom Barhocker, gerade als das Geklimper am Klavier in den nächsten Song übergeht. Noch einen davon verkrafte ich einfach nicht. Ich stürze den Rest meines Whiskeys herunter. Er brennt zart in meiner Kehle. Ich wühle einen zerknitterten Schein aus meiner Hosentasche und werfe ihn auf den Tresen.

„Arigato“, sage ich in meinem besten Japanisch und Kazuo Uyeda (der nicht wirklich Kazuo Uyeda ist) nickt mir höflich zu.

Ich werde mir wohl einen anderen Ort zum warten suchen müssen.

 

Ich bin der einzige im Fahrstuhl, gott sei Dank. Die Türen gehen zu. Ich drücke auf die siebzehn. Es rauscht und knackt ein wenig, nur ganz leise, dann macht es Pling und die Türen öffnen sich zu einem grellbeleuchteten Flur. Hier ist es so ruhig, dass ich das Geräusch meiner eigenen Schritte auf dem teuren Teppichläufer und das Rascheln meiner Kleidung, als ich nach der Schlüsselkarte taste, hören kann. Das Lämpchen blinkt grün auf, ich bin zurück auf meinem Zimmer. Das Öffnen der Tür ein Kraftakt, wenn man weiß, dass dahinter nichts auf einem wartet, als straffgezogene Bettlaken und eine unausgepackte Reisetasche.

Ich streife die Schuhe ab und schlüpfe in meine Hotellatschen aus Krepp. Wühle in meinem Seesack nach einer Zahnbürste und einem T-Shirt, das nach Reisetasche riecht. Warum nicht einfach auspacken, denke ich. Es würde das Bleiben soviel leichter machen. Aber, denke ich und schlurfe ins Badezimmer, wer will schon bleiben!

2:24 Uhr. Ich sitze mutlos auf dem Bett. Die Schultern zusammengesackt, Blick zur Leuchtanzeige des Weckers. Kurzes Umrechnen der Zeit und die Frage, ob es für einen Anruf in London zu früh oder zu spät ist.

Herzklopfen, als ich mein Handy in die Hand nehme. Ich wähle deine Nummer. Es rauscht und knackt in der Leitung. Ich halte den Atem an. Bald die Stimme eines alten Bekannten. _Der gewünschte Teilnehmer ist zur Zeit leider nicht erreichbar…_

Ich lege auf. Überlege was zu tun ist. Schreien, heulen, den Kopf gegen die Wand? Für alles davon fehlt mir die Kraft. Ich nehme eine Aspirin und zappe durch die Kanäle. Quiz Shows, Soft Pornos, Dauerwerbesendungen. Die Endszene von Casablanca auf Japanisch. Ich lasse sie laufen, schlüpfe unter die Laken und schalte das Licht aus. Getaucht in das schwarzweise Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers lasse ich das Geschehen an mir vorbeiziehen wie einen Güterzug. Blick zur Leuchtanzeige. 4:20 Uhr. Ich überlege wie ich mich fühle. Seit ich wieder zu Ella gehe, denke ich öfter darüber nach, wie ich mich fühle. _Sie müssen es aussprechen, John._ Das ist es, was sie immer sagt. _Sie müssen es aussprechen._

Ich bin es leid, alles auszusprechen. Gefühle zu behandeln, als wären sie Möbel, die man anfassen und im Raum herumschieben kann. Zu sagen: da ist ein Stuhl, da ist ein Sessel, da ist ein Schrank.

Aber es lässt sich auch nicht einfach abstellen.

Da ist Wut. Soviel Wut!

_Auf wen sind Sie wütend, John?_

_Keine Ahnung. Auf mich selber?_

_Auf wen sind Sie wütend, John?_

_Auf Sherlock! Ich bin wütend auf Sherlock!_

16:23 Uhr.

Das Geschrei von Kindern weckt mich aus einem komatösen Tiefschlaf. Ich reiße die Schlafmaske von meinem Kopf und liege in einem lichtdurchfluteten Zimmer. Kurze Orientierungslosigkeit. Ich krieche aus dem Bett und blinzele aus dem Fenster. Helles, milchiges Tokiolicht. Stumpfsinnige Abgeschiedenheit in einer Stadt voller Menschen. Ich öffne ein Fenster und hole den Lärm der Großstadt in mein Zimmer. Verkehrslärm, Stimmen, der Wind, der um die Hochhäuser peitscht, und wenn man die Augen schließt , vielleicht wie das Rauschen des Meeres.

In Jeans und Schlabber-T-Shirt fahre ich runter in die Lobby und schlurfe durch den Strom ein- und auscheckender Hotelgäste. Ich frage nach einem Adapter für mein Handyladekabel und dränge mich zurück in einen vollen Fahrstuhl. Ich habe mir noch nicht einmal die Zähne geputzt und, eingepfercht zwischen Anzügen und Rollkoffern und teuren Männerparfums, fühle mich plötzlich schrecklich underdressed. Selbst für den Fahrstuhl. Selbst für ein Land, in dem Blickeausweichen zum guten Ton gehört und sich nichts so schwer verlieren lässt wie das Gesicht.

Zurück in meinem Zimmer wühle ich nach meinem Ladekabel. Cremes, Tabletten und ein zerfledderter Baldacci-Krimi verstreut auf meinem Fußboden. Was letztendlich auch eine Art Auspacken ist. Auspacken ohne auszupacken. Ich lade mein Handy auf und nehme eine lange Dusche vor futuristischer Großstadtkulisse. Ein bisschen geniere ich mich so bei offenem Fenster zu duschen, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Jetsons jeden Moment auf einem Auto vorbeigeflogen kommen könnten.

Auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem streife ich etwas ziellos durch die Stadt. Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger, aber irgendetwas muss man ja tun. Ich gerate in einen Menschenstrom und bald an die legendäre Kreuzung von Shibuya. Menschenmassen. Wie selbstverständlich. Fischschwarmähnlich strömen sie in alle Richtungen. Begegnen sich, tauchen ineinander ein, verlieren sich, ohne einander in die Augen zu sehen. Ich halte mich nicht an dieses unausgesprochene Gesetz und suche Blicke. Ernte Irritation und Gelächter von Teenagern mit pinken Haaren, Ignoranz von zierlichen jungen Damen, die rotgesichtig auf den Boden schauen, und einen hastigen Stoß mit der Schulter von vorbeieilenden Geschäftsmännern. Ich lache ein Lachen, von dem ich gar nicht so richtig weiß, wo es herkommt. Überfordert gerate ich in einen Taumel aus Licht und Farben und Lärm, überall um mich herum schallt es. Ein ständiges Flirren und Flackern von den riesigen Leinwänden oben an den Hochhauswänden. Nichts hat Bestand außer die Unbeständigkeit, der Strom und das Meer und die Farben. Piccadilly Circus ist ein Waldspaziergang dagegen. Ich tauche ein in schattige Gassen, gesättigt schon von den süßlich fischigen Dämpfen, die aus den Türen und Fenstern der Schnellrestaurants steigen. Vollgestopfte Convenience Geschäfte. Menschen, die auf ihre Smartphones schauen. Köpfhörer in den Ohren. Leerer Blick. Ich kaufe mir Reissnacks und eine Soda. Zahlen mit Karte ist kein Problem.

Regen liegt in der Luft. Die Haut klebt von der schwülen Hitze. Alle schieben ihre Ärmel hoch. Fast jeder hier trägt eine Stoffhose und ein schlankes weißes Hemd dazu. Du würdest hier ziemlich gut reinpassen mit deinen langen Beinen und den stechend scharfen Manga-Augen. Ich werfe meine Jacke mit einem Finger über die Schulter und schlendere weiter durch die Gegend. Steige in die U-Bahn, gestaute Hitze, der Geruch von Regen und Schlieren vom Kleingeld an den Fingern.

Irgenwo in Yurakucho komme ich in den Platzregen. Mit etwas Geld in der Tasche flüchte ich in das nächste Schnellrestaurant. Die Luft riecht nach Fisch und unbehandeltem Holz. Ich fühle mich sofort geborgen.

Ein Schulmädchen in typischer Uniform (Rock und Bluse) sitzt auf einem der Bänke und wirft mir über ihren Manga hinweg verstohlene Blicke zu, sie errötet, als ich sie dabei erwische und steckt ihre Nase zurück in das Heft. Schlürft weiter von ihrer Nudelsuppe und wippt zu der Musik, die sie durch einen ihrer Ohrenstöpsel hört.

Ich schiebe meinen Hintern auf einen Hocker direkt am Tresen. Ich werfe einen Blick in die bebilderte Karte und bestelle die Nummer vierundzwanzig. Teigtaschen mit irgendwas. Und dazu eine Cola. Es ist mir fast egal. Ich wische mir den Regen aus dem Gesicht, die Haare nach hinten. Über uns auf den Gleisen des Bahnbogens prescht ein Zug vorbei. Lässt Wände zittern und das Besteck in den Besteckkästen klirren.

Eine Kellnerin stellt mir stillschweigend ein Glas grünen Tee hin.

„Oh nein, den habe ich nicht bestellt.“

„Für Sie“, sagt sie und lächelt demütig. Und ich immer wieder: „Nein nein, das habe ich nicht bestellt!“

„Für Sie! Kostet nichts!“, sagt sie und verbeugt sich und schwebt davon.

„Nagut“, sage ich und trinke davon.

Vor mir der Koch und ein paar Küchenhilfen. In hitziger Atmosphäre schneiden sie Gemüse, wickeln Garnelen in einen Teigmantel und wischen sich nur hin und wieder mit dem haarigen Armrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es zischt und spritzt und dampft aus allen Töpfen. In der Luft liegt ein warmer Dunst aus Regen und Aromen. Kaum jemand redet. Fast jeder ist für sich. Ich werfe einen Blick auf mein Handy, schiebe es zurück in meine Gesäßtasche.

„Sie, John Watson?“

Ich drehe mich um.

Das Mädchen mit dem Manga. Sie hält ihre Schulordner lose an ihre Brust gedrückt.

„Bitte?“

„Sie, John Watson?“, insistiert sie und hält mir ihren Manga hin. Ich nehme ihn zögerlich. Sie lächelt erwartungsvoll.

„Bedaure, ich kann das nicht lesen!“

Sie deutet auf die Zeichnung auf dem Cover. Es zeigt zwei Männer in teuren Anzügen. Der eine: kantige Wangenknochen, spitzes Kinn, rabenschwarzes Haar; der andere: klein, blond, störrisch und irgendwie verloren. Sie haben beide eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und der kleine Blonde zündet sie sich an an der glühenden Zigarettenspitze des anderen, der so verwegen guckt dabei, fast ein bisschen verliebt.

„Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, ja?“, sagt sie. Ich lächele höflich und reibe mir den Kopf. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein… „Ja“, sage ich. Sie quietscht vor Freude und ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Fast völlig ohne Scham blättert sie durchs Heft und zeigt mir die pikantesten Stellen, sagt Sachen auf Japanisch, während Sherlock und ich einen Fall lösen, Sherlock und ich einen Cheeseburger essen und Sherlock und ich Sex haben. Ich lache verlegen. Auf den ersten zehn Seiten scheinen wir tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Fall zu lösen, sogar Lestrade ist zu sehen, der ein wütendes Gesicht macht (ich lache ein bisschen), und für den Rest des Heftes scheinen wir Sex mit angedeuteten Geschlechtsteilen zu haben. Die Gesichter verzogen vor Schmerzen. Der Schweiß rinnt uns von der Stirn.

„Oh mann“, sage ich und wische mir über eine Augenbraue. Der Koch stellt mir eine Schüssel mit dampfenden Köstlichkeiten hin und ruft etwas auf Japanisch. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Die Kellnerin bringt allerhand Saucen. Schnell und effizient. „Bist du dafür nicht viel zu jung?“, frage ich mit dem Manga in der Hand.

Sie nickt und kichert. Wird ein bisschen rot im Gesicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich versteht. Stattdessen fragt sie nach einem Photo. Ich lehne mich über ihre Schulter (was bleibt mir anderes übrig), sie grinst in ihre Handykamera und als sie abdrückt, ist sogar das Geräusch eines Auslösers zu hören.

„Kann ich das behalten?“, frage ich.

„Oooh! Es ist mir eine Ehle“, sagt sie und reicht mir das Heft mit beiden Händen.

„Arigato!“, sage ich und sie verbeugt sich mit ihren Schulheften im Arm.

„Sherlock Holmes auch da?“ Nervös blickt sie sich um.

„Nein, nein, tut mir leid“, sage ich und verschiebe traurig den Mund. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid. Ich wünschte er wäre es.

„Oh, schade“, sagt sie. „Sie und Sherlock Holmes gehölen zusammen.“

Ich lache und rutsche unbequem auf meinem Hocker hin und her.

„Ja“, sage ich unbeholfen. „Wem sagst du das!“

„Wie bitte?“

„Nichts, nichts, ist schon gut!“

Ich bedanke mich noch einmal für das Heft. Sie verbeugt sich ein letztes Mal und verschwindet hinaus in den Regen.

Ich nehme die Holzstäbchen aus der dünnen Papierhülle und greife eine der Teigtaschen. Etwas ratlos schaue ich mich um, neben mir am Tresen sitzt ein asiatischer Geschäftsmann und blättert neben dem Essen in seiner Zeitung. Er ditscht die dampfende Teigtasche in eine der Saucen und schiebt sie sich in den Mund. Kaut mit offenem Mund darauf herum und spült den Rest mit Bier herunter. Ich mache es ihm nach.

Ich beiße in den dampfenden Teig. Einen Moment benommen, als sich der Geschmack von Salz und Fisch und Hitze in meinem Mund entfaltet wie die Umarmung eines alten Freundes, von dem man nicht wusste, wie sehr man ihn vermisst hat.

Ich greife zu meinem Handy und schreibe dir.

_Wusstest du, dass es in Japan Mangas von uns gibt?_

Und kauend füge ich hinzu:

_Ich verstehe kein Wort, aber wir haben Sex!_

_Viel Sex!_

Ich stopfe mir den Rest der Teigtasche in den Mund und fotografiere einhändig eine Seite ab. Ich schicke es an deine Nummer. Darunter schreibe ich: Das würde ich gern mal ausprobieren.

Ich kichere ein bisschen in mein Handy, als ich es abschicke. Schon komisch. Plötzlich wirkst du gar nicht mehr so weit weg.

Es ist ohne Zweifel ein bittersüßes Gefühl. Als ich das Restaurant verlasse, hat der Regen sich verzogen und ein blauer Schleier hängt über der Stadt. Rote Lampions aus Papier und Lichter überall. Der Geruch von gegrilltem Hähnchen von irgendwoher. Es herrscht buntes Treiben. Menschen trinken Sake, sitzen plaudernd auf den Bänken vor den kleinen Restaurants, schlendern durch die Gasse. Tragen kleine Papiertüten. Fahren Slalom auf einem Fahrrad um andere Menschen herum. Ich stelle mir vor, mit dir hier zu sein. Sake zu trinken, vielleicht etwas vom Grill zu probieren, deine Hand zu nehmen.

_Was fühlen Sie, John?_

_Schmerz. Ich fühle Schmerz._

Es ist seltsam, ich spüre, wie du mir entgleitest, und gleichzeitig fühle ich deinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Deinen Herzschlag in deiner Brust. Deinen Augenaufschlag. Ich drehe mich ein paar Mal nach dir um. Doch da ist nichts außer Farben und Lichter und blaue Tokio-Nacht.

Mein Weg führt mich zurück nach Shibuya. Der Asphalt auf den Straßen ist noch nass und die Lichter der bunten Neonreklamen zerlaufen darin wie Tusche. Als hätte jemand eimerweise Farben über die Straße gegossen. Unterwegs sind die schillerndsten Gestalten. Reißen sich an den Händen mit ins nächste Abenteuer. Jagen durch die ganze Stadt. Sie Jagen den Spaß. Das Glück und die Liebe. Den ultimativen Kick. Verschwinden in Pachinko-Hallen, unzähligen Spielhöllen, der ein oder anderen Karaokebar, vielleicht sogar in Taxis, hier und da einem Sex-Shop oder direkt ins nächste Love Hotel. Mir wird schwindelig und was als entspannter Ausflug geplant war, fühlt sich plötzlich nur noch an wie ein magentafarbener Fiebertraum. Ich flüchte ins nächste Taxi.

„Park Hyatt Hotel, bitte“, sage ich und reibe mir den Kopf.

Ich lasse meinen Blick zur Straße hinausschweifen. Hänge ein paar Gedanken nach, als Lichter und Farben und Menschen an mir vorbeiziehen wie ein Film im Fernsehen, den man gar nicht richtig verfolgt.

Es sind immer die Taxifahrten, nicht wahr? Das Brummen des Motors, der frische Fahrtwind, Herzklopfen. Vielleicht eine Stimme aus dem Sprechfunk. Das Surren eines Handys von irgendwoher…

Ich reiße die Augen auf. Schweißnasse Finger tasten nach meiner Gesäßtasche.

Unbekannte Nummer.

Ich halte den Atem an. Nehme ab.

„Hallo?“

„John?“

Ich schlucke.

„Sherl? Baby, wo bist du?“

_John? John, wie fühlen Sie sich?_

„Zu Hause.“

_Hilflos. Verzweifelt._

„Zu Hause? Was meinst du damit? Zu Hause?“

„London. Notting Hill. Das Haus, in dem wir wohnen?“

Ich schließe die Augen. Es ist so schön deine Stimme zu hören.

„John?“

„Ich bin noch dran.“

Die Leitung knackt, der Empfang ist schlecht, aber stabil.

„Wo bist du, John?“

Ich wünschte er würde einfach abbrechen, das würde mir die Antwort auf die Frage ersparen. Ich reibe mir ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Wieder dieses Lachen, von dem ich nicht weiß, woher es kommt.

„Tokio“, sage ich heiser. „Ich bin in Tokio.“


	12. Skin

Ich musste mich erst daran gewöhnen dich anzufassen. Die harten Muskeln unter seidigkühlen Bettlaken. Das Ertasten von Haut mitten in der Nacht. Die fremden Haare, die fremde Temperatur, die fremde Note. Muskatnuss manchmal. Herb und würzig und streng. Manchmal lache ich noch, weil ich es nicht fassen kann. Wenn dein Atem meinen Hals streift und deine Lippen so weich sind wie Vidal Ocean Jelly. Diese albernen Süßigkeiten, die wir als Kinder immer so gern gegessen haben. Aber das ist jetzt so gar nicht albern, nicht wahr?

Du hast die Angewohnheit meine Hand zu küssen. Nicht dauernd, nichtmal oft. Und in der Öffentlichkeit schon gar nicht. Du fischst sie einfach hervor aus zerwühlten Bettlaken und presst deine weichen Lippen auf den Fingerrücken. Manchmal auch in die feuchtwarme Innenfläche. Ich halte den Atem an, du saugst die Luft scharf ein. „Du weißt schon, dass das ziemlich altmodisch ist“, lache ich und mir wird ganz schwindelig vor Glück. „Nun, interessante Geschichte, Miss Bennet, erzähl mir mehr davon!“ Du ziehst mich auf deinen nackten Körper. „Miss Bennet!“, lache ich dir ins Gesicht. „Du machst mich zur Miss Bennet!“ 

„Ja“, säuselst du und streichst mir die verklebten Haare aus der Stirn“, „ich schätze, das tue ich.“

Wir haben uns ein wenig schwer getan am Anfang.

Wenn man bedenkt, wie verloren wir uns noch in der Küche gegenüberstehen. Der Fall ist gelöst, das verlegene Lachen darüber stirbt. Und plötzlich müssen wir daran denken, was letzte Nacht war und was diese Nacht sein wird. Und die nächste.

Ich lehne gegen die Spüle und nehme einen Schluck von meiner Soda. Das Nachmittagslicht wirft tiefe Schatten. Zeichnet schmale Silhouetten um unsere hilflos dastehenden Körper. Verlegene Blicke. Keiner weiß so richtig, was er sagen soll. Ungewohnte Stille von jemandem, der manchmal wie ein Papagei in die Wildnis hinausschreit, nur um zu wissen, ob er noch am Leben ist. Und damit meine ich nicht mich.

Ich könnte sagen: Ich mach mir was zu essen, willst du auch was?

Ich könnte zum Kühlschrank gehen und sagen: Wollen wir was vom Chinesen bestellen?

Aber stattdessen strecke ich meine Hand aus und sage: Hey, komm her.

„Ich bin immer noch ich, weißt du.“

Es hat etwas Herzzerreißendes dich so zurückhaltend zu sehen. Fast scheu. Eben noch hast du mich angeschnauzt, zwischen flatterndem Absperrband gekläfft wie ein Köter. Alles auf leerem Magen. Aber jetzt bist du hungrig, nicht wahr? So hungrig…

Wir halten uns bei den Händen. Nesteln aneinander rum wie Teenager. Das Gefühl deiner warmen Haare in meinem Gesicht. Unbeschreiblich. Ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein, rieche Kastanien, Shampoo, einen Hauch von geräuchertem Fisch.

„Wollen wir es uns nicht irgendwie gemütlich machen“, säusele ich in dein Ohr. Ich nehme dein Ohrläppchen zwischen meine Zähne, du atmest feucht in meinem Hals. Die Hände fest, fast flehend, in meinem Kreuz. Du ziehst mich in einen Kuss. Ich werde fast ohnmächtig. Und ehe ich es mich versehe, sitze ich auf der Anrichte. Kralle die Finger in deinen Hintern. In deinen Hintern! Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. „Fick mich“, raune ich in deinen Hals, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Du schnappst nach Luft. Das ist verrückt. Es ist so verrückt, was wir hier tun. Eben waren wir noch wie zwei, die sich den ganzen Tag nicht angefasst haben. Und jetzt sind wir wie zwei, die nicht mehr voneinander loskommen.

Ich würde so gern in die Zukunft sehen. Sagen, was morgen ist. In ein paar Jahren. Aber alles, was ich sehe, sind deine Augen. Den Schimmer von Hoffnung und Sehnsucht und Schmerz darin. Es ist leicht, das mit den Gefühlen. Wenn es nicht die eigenen sind. Oder, denke ich und grabe meine Lippen in deine, Hände streichen über haarige Unterarme, so wie sie es schon längst hätten tun sollen, oder, denke ich, atemlos, gierig, benommen, vielleicht sind sie es ja doch.

 

***

 

Ich habe mich schon gewundert. Warum du beim Kochen an mich heranschleichst und sich alles ein bisschen so angefühlt hat, als würden wir es zum letzten Mal tun.

„Hey“, sage ich. Und ich weiß noch, wie sich deine Finger in meinen Bauch gruben. Unter den weichen T-Shirtstoff. Mit meinen Härchen dort spielend. „Nicht! Henry!“, ermahne ich dich sanft. Aber du willst davon nichts wissen.

„Was kochst du da?“

„Nichts Besonderes“, sage ich. „Ein bisschen Gemüse, Nudeln, was so weg muss.“

Aus den Pfannen und Töpfen steigt uns ein wohliger Dampf in die Nase. Du brummst etwas wehleidig in meine Schulter.

Hätte ich gewusst, was dieser Abend sein würde, ich hätte etwas Besonderes aufgetischt. Kein Festmahl. Aber definitiv etwas anderes als Was so weg muss.

„Weißt du noch, was du über Kapitän Ahab gesagt hast?“, fragst du abends auf dem Bett. Du sitzt auf deiner Seite. Die Schultern gekrümmt, ein trauriger Zug umspielt deine Augen. Du hältst etwas in den Händen, von dem ich nicht recht sagen kann, was es ist. Eine kleine Schachtel vielleicht. Ein Etui?

„Ist was, Baby?“, frage ich. „Du wirkst den ganzen Tag schon so niedergeschlagen.“

Ich lege meine Wäsche zusammen und streife mir mein altes Schlafshirt von der Armee über. Das Wappen darauf bereits verblichen. Hier und da noch ein grüner Schimmer, ein paar rote Tupfer, der Rest ist aschgrauer, verwaschener Stoff. Ich lache ein wenig darüber, wie ich etwas, das ich einmal mit Stolz getragen habe, jetzt nur noch zum Schlafen anziehe.

„Du hast gesagt, ich wäre wie Kapitän Ahab, immer auf der Jagd nach meinem größten Fall. Vielleicht hattest du damit Recht.“

Du drehst und wendest die Schachtel in deinen Händen. Ich schlage die Decke zurück und lege mich auf meine Seite des Bettes.

„Ich glaube ihr seid dieser Fall“, sagst du und deine Stimme ist nur noch ein kehliges Brummen. Du drehst den Kopf in meine Richtung. Schaust mich mit glasigen, rotunterlaufenen Augen an.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr das wisst.“

„Sherlock, was ist, du machst mir Angst.“

Dein Blick ist schummrig im fahlgelben Licht der Nachttischlampe, fast verweint. Ich will nach deiner Hand greifen und greife die Schachtel.

„Was ist das?“

„Mach es auf.“

Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über dein Gesicht. Du lehnst einen Ellbogen auf dein Knie und fährst dir durch das lockige Haar. Ich öffne das schwarze Samtetui in meinen Händen. Meine Finger zittern vor Ungeduld und Neugier und Angst.

„Ein Ring?“, frage ich. „Sherlock, ist es das, was ich denke, was es ist?“

„Was denkst du denn, was es ist?“

„Nun, ich denke es ist ein Ring“, sage ich zögerlich. Das Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. „Von dir.“

„Nun“, sagst du, nimmst den Platinring aus dem Etui und anschließend meine Hand. „Dann ist es genau das, von dem du denkst, dass es das ist.“ Du schiebst ihn auf den Ringfinger meiner linken Hand. Ich halte den Atem an. Ich habe dort schon einmal einen Ring getragen. Er war leicht und schlackerte immer ein wenig. Doch dieser hier hat ein angenehmes Gewicht und sitzt perfekt. „Womit habe ich denn das verdient?“, frage ich heiser. Du nimmst meine Hand und drückst die Lippen auf meinen Ring. Ich werde rot. Mein Herz pumpt wie verrückt.

Wir schlafen miteinander. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde mich ins Bett legen und noch ein paar Seiten in meinem Krimi lesen. Doch plötzlich waren da deine Lippen, deine Schultern, Finger, die sich in T-Shirtstoff verfingen, Wäsche, die zu Boden fiel, ein Ring… Ich sinke in die Matratze, die Hände in deinem Nacken, immer in deinem Nacken. Verunsichert und erregt gleichermaßen durch deinen schummerigen Blick. Du gleitest in mich hinein, ich seufze in deinen Hals, immer in deinen Hals. Du wiegst uns langsam, suchst immer wieder meinen Blick. Ich halte es kaum aus. Ein nervöses Lachen huscht über meine Lippen. Du lachst nicht. „Ich liebe dich“, seufze ich und du schnaufst feucht in meine Schulter. Ich halte dich so gut es geht, streiche dir über das Haar – ganz stumpf und weich von der Dusche, die du genommen hast. Gerate in einen Taumel aus Muskatnuss, Zimt und Anis – jener dumpfen Marrakeschnote, die sich immer da entfaltet, wo sich unsere zittrigen Körper ineinander graben, wo Haut auf Haut scheuert und ein Wort kaum mehr ist als ein schmerzhaftes Wispern. „Lass mich nie mehr los, hörst du?“, raune ich. Ein Ruck geht durch dich hindurch und ich spüre heiße Tränen meine Schulter entlanglaufen.

Am nächsten Morgen bist du fort.

 

***

 

„Was ist mit Moran?“, frage ich. Ein frischer Wind braust auf, ich reiche dem Taxifahrer ein paar Scheine durch die offene Tür und flüchte in die Hotellobby.

„Moran ist tot“, sagst du und das ist alles, was du vorerst dazu zu sagen hast. Als würde das genügen. Als würde das alles erklären. Ich hole tief Luft.

„John?“

„Ich steige in den Fahrstuhl, kann sein, dass ich gleich weg bin.“

„Was machst du in Tokio?“

„Ich“, sage ich und steige in den Fahrstuhl. Ich drücke auf die Siebzehn. Eine Frau in Kostüm steigt dazu. Sie hat lange blonde Haare und hält sich mit zwei Händen an einem Aktenkoffer fest. Die Türen schließen sich geräuschlos. Ich dränge mich hinten in die Ecke und flüstere in mein Handy.

„Ich“, sage ich heiser, „wollte dich holen.“

Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. Ich kann nichts dafür. Sie kommen manchmal wie von selbst. Inzwischen sind sie eine ganz normale Reaktion auf deine Stimme und den Taumel, in den man gerät durch das warme Korn ungeahnter Nähe und die Kälte, die da entsteht, wo man ins Leere fasst. Zu sagen, es würde mich zerreißen, wäre noch untertrieben.

Es geht aufwärts und ich spüre den leichten Druck auf meinen Ohren.

„Sherlock?“

„Du wolltest mich holen?“

Es ist so unwirklich deine Stimme in diesem menschenleeren Hotelflur zu hören.

„Ja“, sage ich und fummele einhändig nach der Schlüsselkarte. „Ich habe sogar eine kleine Rede vorbereitet.“

„Eine Rede?“

Ich finde sie in der Innentasche meiner Jacke und lasse mich selbst ins Zimmer.

„Was wolltest du sagen?“

„Hm?“

„In deiner Rede?“

Ich schüttele gerade ab und betätige die Klospülung.

„Achso!“ Ich schäume meine Hände mit Seife ein und halte sie unter das warme Wasser. „Ich“, sage ich und setze mich auf die Bettkante. Ich klemme das Telefon zwischen Kinn und Schulter und streife mir die unbequemen Clarks ab, die ich mir einmal in der Carnaby Street gekauft habe. Ich seufze und strecke mich auf dem Bett aus. „Ich wollte sagen, dass ich mein ganzes Leben auf jemanden wie dich gewartet habe, und ich lass dich nicht gehen.“

Ich schließe die Augen und schlucke schwer.

„Sag etwas“, fordere ich dich auf.

„Ich, ähm.“

„Hätte es etwas gebracht?“, frage ich.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Hätte es dich zurückgeholt“, sage ich eine Nuance strenger.

„John“, sagst du, „ich habe es nur für euch getan!“

„Beantworte doch einfach meine Frage!“

Du überlegst, lange.

„Nein“, sagst du trocken.

Ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein.

„Wann wirst du endlich begreifen“, sage ich gefasst, eine Träne läuft mir aus dem Auge und sickert in den teuren Kissenbezug, „dass diese Familie am stärksten ist, wenn sie zusammen ist! Und jetzt sieh uns an! Du in London, ich in Tokio, und Henry irgendwo in Hertfordshire bei deinen Eltern!“

Ich säusele kraftlos in den Hörer. Ich bin erschöpft. Und das nicht erst seit heute.

„John“, sagst du immer wieder dazwischen.

„John“, sagst du, „komm noch Hause!“

Ich schniefe eine Träne weg. Denke über das nach, was du gesagt hast. So überwältigt von Gefühlen, dass ich plötzlich gar nichts mehr spüre.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt noch reicht, Sherl.“


	13. Your love is king

_Für das, was ich für ihn empfand, gibt es im heutigen Französisch keine Bezeichnung, aber im Japanischen passt der Begriff koi. Koi kann man im klassischen Französisch mit Geschmack übersetzen. Ich fand Geschmack an ihm. Er war mein koibito, derjenige, mit dem ich meinen koi teilte: seine Gesellschaft war nach meinem Geschmack._

_Im modernen Japanisch nennen alle unverheirateten jungen Paare ihren Partner koibito. Eine tief in den Eingeweiden sitzende Scham verbannt das Wort Liebe. Außer aus Versehen oder in einem Anfall leidenschaftlichen Wahns verwendet man dieses enorme Wort nicht, es bleibt der Literatur oder ähnlichen Dingen vorbehalten.*_

 

***

 

„Wollen Sie eine Zigarette?“

„Sicher“, sage ich heiser. „Warum nicht.“

Die Sängerin mit den roten Haaren und dem französischen Namen betritt die Bühne und spielt eine besonders lakonische Version von Scarborough Fair.

Eine Geschäftsfrau sitzt neben mir an der Bar, ein Hocker steht noch zwischen uns, und schiebt mir eine Schachtel Benson & Hedges rüber. Sie klemmt sich die brennende Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und streckt den Arm aus, um mir Feuer zu geben. Ich halte meine Zigarettenspitze in die bläuliche Flamme ihres Feuerzeuges und bedanke mich. Ich unterdrücke ein Grinsen, als ich kurz an den Manga denken muss, und blase den Rauch in die Luft.

„Sie sehen traurig aus“, sagt sie. Ihrem Akzent nach zu urteilen ist sie eine Engländerin, die viel Zeit in Amerika verbringt. Ein urbaner Mittelklassedialekt, wie er entsteht, wenn dein Leben irgendwo zwischen Heathrow und JFK stattfindet. Ich frage sie nicht danach und rauche stillschweigend vor mich hin.

„Ich rauche sonst nicht“, sagt sie.

„Ich auch nicht“, sage ich mit einem Kratzen im Hals und wir lachen ein wenig traurig darüber.

„Was hat es nur mit diesem Lied auf sich?“, sagt sie und presst den Rauch durch fast geschlossene Lippen. Wir aschen in einen Aschenbecher, der zwischen uns steht. Dies ist keine Frage, die man beantworten muss. Aber davon stellt sie viele.

Und irgendwo zwischen lahmer Saxophonmusik und dünnem Zigarettenrauch sage ich:

„Sie sehen selbst ein bisschen traurig aus.“

„Ich habe einen Mann in Brooklyn. Wir sehen uns kaum. Er passt auf die Kinder auf“, erzählt sie wortkarg und drückt ihre Zigarette aus. Ihre Wimpern sind verklebt. Vielleicht hat sie geweint. Ich halte sie nicht für eine Frau, die weint.

Sie ist ein wenig älter als ich. Ihr grauer Bleistiftrock und die weiße Bluse spannen um ihre weiblichen Kurven. Ihre Pumps klackern auf dem spiegelglatten Marmorboden, als wir die Bar verlassen. Eine aufregende Naht auf ihren durchsichtigen Strumpfhosen betont ihre strammen Waden. Sobald wir in ihr Hotelzimmer einfallen, wird all das Geschichte sein, denke ich zittrig vor Verlangen. Sie küsst mich schon im Fahrstuhl. Ich giere nach menschlichem Fleisch und schiebe meine Hand unter ihren Rock. Sie keucht in meinen Mund und schraubt ihre fleischigen Oberschenkel um meine nervös tastenden Finger.

Wir schaffen es kaum in ihr Zimmer. Ich lege meine Hände auf ihre Hüften und sie wühlt in ihrer schmalen Handtasche nach ihrer Karte. Die Tür springt auf. Im Halbdunkel ihres Zimmers drücke ich sie unsanft gegen die Wand, sie keucht auf und nachdem wir uns einen kurzen Moment sammeln, seufzt sie wehleidig in meinen Mund. Meine Hände gleiten so sanft über ihre Kurven, dass es kaum eine Berührung ist. Sie bebt und zittert unter mir. Ich reiße ihre Bluse auf und seufze in ihren üppigen Busen. Nestele atemlos an dem Verschluss ihres cremefarbenen BHs. Sie drückt mich von sich weg. Wirft ihre Bluse auf den Boden und streift sich den BH ab. Steht vor mir im Halbschatten der flirrenden Tokionacht wie eine Helmut Newton Ikone. Stark und schön und stolz. Ihre Haut wirkt fast straff im milchigen Schein des Mondes. Unter meinen aufmerksamen Blicken nestelt sie am Bund ihrer durchsichtigen Strumpfhose und streift sie sich über ihre Hüfte. Ihr Slip fällt zu Boden. Ich schlucke.

Sie ist ein aufregendes Stück größer als ich. Auch ohne Pumps.

„Setz dich in den Sessel“, raunt sie mit zigarettenschwerer Stimme. Ich setze mich in den Sessel. Sie legt sich auf das Bett gegenüber und steckt zwei Finger in sich rein. Ich kann alles sehen.

„Fass dich nicht an“, haucht sie und hält eisern Blickkontakt.

„Schau mir in die Augen“, fleht sie, als mein Blick immer wieder zwischen ihre Schenkel gleitet.

Es ist absurd und gleichzeitig werde ich verrückt vor Verlangen. Ohne mich anzufassen ist sie fähig mir einen Schmerz zuzufügen, der mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und halte ihrem Blick stand. Sie zuckt und verdreht die Augen. Ich lausche in die Dunkelheit, höre nichts außer ihr gepresstes Keuchen und das schmatzende Geräusch ihrer Finger in sich drin.

„Gefällt dir das?“, fragt sie hastig.

„Ja“, sage ich mit trockenem Mund.

Sie verzieht das Gesicht. Atmet immer fiebriger in den leeren Raum zwischen uns. Das Geräusch ihrer Finger in sich drin, ihre arbeitende Hand, das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, immer schneller, immer heftiger. Sie seufzt und stöhnt und krümmt sich über sich selbst. Hilflos sitze ich da und werde verrückt vor Schmerzen.

Als sie fertig ist, streichelt sie sich selbst. Ich sehe einen klebrigen Saft aus ihr herauslaufen. Ihre Muskeln beben und zucken, als sie langsam wieder zur Besinnung kommt.

„Gib mir einen Moment“, flüstert sie

Ich lache stumm in den Raum hinein.

„Findest du mich hübsch?“

„Ja“, sage ich. Hilflos.

Wir stehen am Fenster und rauchen. Der Tokyo Tower funkelt im Hintergrund. Ein sinnliches Lächeln umspielt ihren Mund. Sie legt die Finger auf meinen Lippen. Die, die sie vorher in sich drin hatte. Ein süßlich herber Duft steigt mir in die Nase. Sie fährt mir über die Lippen. Ich nehme sie in den Mund und sauge daran.

„Ich werde jetzt eine Dusche nehmen“, säuselt sie. „Und wenn ich wiederkomme, bist du verschwunden.“

Ich lache irritiert.

„So läuft das aber nicht“, sage ich. Streng. Sie scheint angetan.

„Ach, wie läuft es denn?“, sagt sie und bläst den Rauch ihrer Zigarette in die Luft.

Ich öffne die lockere Schleife um ihren leichten Kimono und lasse meine Hände über ihren nackten Körper gleiten. Ertaste das spröde Gewebe einer alten Kaiserschnittnarbe und streichle das wunde Fleisch ihres Geschlechts. Sie stöhnt und zittert. Ich lasse einen Finger in sie hinein gleiten.

„Zieh dich aus“, raunt sie.

Ich knöpfe mein Hemd auf. Sie zieht an ihrer Zigarette. So lang, dass man es Knistern von brennendem Papier hören kann.

„Stell ein Bein auf den Stuhl“, sage ich. Sie stellt ein Bein auf den Stuhl. Ich greife zwischen ihre Beine und tauche mit einem Finger in sie hinein und zwar so lange bis sie sich feucht und zittrig in meine Arme wirft. Sie greift in meine Hose und umfasst meinen erigierten Penis. „Steck ihn rein“, fleht sie. Sie lässt ihre Hüfte auf meiner Hand kreisen. Ein klebriger, warmer Saft läuft mir über die Hand.

Mit zittrigen Fingern löst sie meinen Gürtel aus der Schnalle und zieht ihn panisch aus den Schlaufen meiner Jeans. Klirrend fällt er zu Boden. Sie streift mir die Jeans ab. Meine Erektion springt zwischen uns. „Steck ihn rein“, fleht sie und gräbt ihre Nägel schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken. Ich nehme meinen Penis und drücke ihn gegen ihr feuchtes Fleisch. Sie keucht auf. Sie presst ihren Mund auf meinen und beißt sich an meinen Lippen fest. Stöhnt sehnsuchtsvoll, als ich ihn in sie hineindippe und gleich wieder hinausziehe. Bald habe ich sie soweit, dass sie mich aufs Bett stößt und mit gespreizten Beinen über mir schwebt. Sie sucht meine Penisspitze und lässt sich mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen auf mich fallen. „Oh Gott ja“, wispert sie. Ihr Fispeln verliert sich im Graublau der Nacht. Das Bett quietscht und wackelt unter uns. Schambein auf Schambein bewegt sie ihre Hüfte auf mir. Ich sehe Sterne. Ihr Fleisch zittert und wackelt, so ungehemmt, dass ich ins Schwitzen gerate. Ihre Brüste tanzen vor meinem Gesicht, als sie über mir kauert. Kraftlos sinkt sie auf meinen Körper und wimmert leise in meinen Hals, als ich von unten in sie stoße. Ihre lockigen Haare kleben in meinem Gesicht. Ich presse die Augen zusammen und gerate in einen Taumel irgendwo zwischen Chanel No. 5 und Zigarettenrauch. Sie erstickt ein fiebriges Lachen in meiner Haut. „Ich komme“, haucht sie in immer kürzeren Abständen. Ich kralle meine Hände fester in ihren Hintern. „Ich komme, ich komme, ich komme“, winselt sie, ihre Brüste schlagen mir ins Gesicht. Und bevor ich mich in ihr ergießen kann, kriecht sie über meinen Körper und drückt mir ihr brühwarmes Geschlecht in mein Gesicht. Ich tauche mit der Zunge in sie hinein und halte mich aufgeregt an mir selbst fest. Sie wird von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt. Sie jappst und grunzt und schreit, während ich selbst zwischen ihren bebenden Schenkeln ertrinke.

Kurz darauf läuft es mir warm über die Hand. Ich sauge die Luft gierig ein, als sie von meinem Gesicht klettert. Sie presst ihren Mund auf meinen, stielt sich schnaufend ihren eigenen Geschmack von meinen Lippen. Ihr Geschlecht bebt und zittert unter meinen Fingern. Ich streichele sie, bis sie erschöpft neben mir in die Kissen fällt.

Orientierungslos blinzele ich in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich muss gehen!“, hauche ich. Ich stehe auf und suche meine Sachen zusammen.

„Wir können das gerne wiederholen, wenn du morgen noch da bist“, raunt sie zwischen weichem Kissenstoff und verklebten Haaren.

Ich fädele den Gürtel zurück in die Schlaufen meiner Jeans. „Nein“, sage ich und streife mir das Hemd über. „Nein, ich denke nicht.“

 

Atemlos stehe ich im Fahrstuhl. Die Haare zerzaust, das Hemd unordentlich in die Hose gestopft. Ich weiß, es hört sich komisch an, aber anders hätte ich diese Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich mit einem dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust auf. Ich wälze mich in den Laken und strecke die Hand nach dir aus. Du schlägst die Augen auf und blinzelst mich müde aus verblichener Blümchenbettwäsche heraus an. Ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen, so flüchtig wie der Luftzug aus dem offenen Fenster. Und dann bist du verschwunden und meine schöne senffarbene Erinnerung an dich und die Laken sind so weiß, dass es weh tut. Und dann ist da nur noch Tokioluft und Tokiolärm und Tokiolicht. Und alles tut ein bisschen weh. So wie die Erkenntnis, dass der letzte Ort, an dem du sein willst, manchmal der einzige Ort ist, an dem du noch sein kannst.

Ich nehme eine warme Dusche. Stelle mir Arme und Hände vor, die sich um meinen nackten Körper schlingen. Eine Melodie, die du mir ins Ohr summst statt sie mir auf der Geige vorzuspielen. Ich lache in das heiße Wasser. Es wäre möglich, dass sich ein paar Tränen darunter mischen.

Ich schaue auf mein Handy. Ich weiß nicht, was genau ich erwarte. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr, als eine Nachricht meines Anbieters, der mich über den Auslandstarif aufklärt.

Aufgewühlt wähle ich die Nummer, von der aus du mich die Nacht zuvor angerufen hast.

„John?“

„Sherlock, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht ständig anrufen sollst!“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

Ich verziehe mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und halte mich an dem Griff meines Fensters fest. Mein Blick schweift hinaus in den milchigen Tokiomorgen.

„Natürlich tust du das nicht“, säusele ich.

„John, kommst du oder kommst du nicht?“

Ich sage, ich komme, wenn ich dazu bereit bin, und lege auf.

Aufgewühlt ziehe ich mir mein letztes Hemd zum Wechseln über und verlasse das Zimmer. Ich muss raus, einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Ich drücke mehrfach auf den Fahrstuhlknopf. Der Fahrstuhl lässt auf sich warten, ist schließlich vollgestopft mit schweigenden Menschen. Ich stelle mich dazu und halte die Luft an. Auch im Foyer staut es sich. Und vor den Türen. Vor den Automaten in der U-Bahn. Den Drehkreuzen. Den Rolltreppen. Es ist schwer sich zu orientieren in einem Land, in dem Melancholie und Wahnsinn so nahe beieinander liegen.

Ich lasse mich treiben. Teilweise dorthin, wo mein billiger Reiseführer mich hinführt, und dann wieder allzu gern davon abschweifend. Hier und da tauche ich in eine Gasse. In eine Straßenbahn. Oder einen mehrgeschossigen Buchladen (was sinnlos ist, wenn man die Landessprache nicht versteht, aber auch seltsam befreiend). In der Englischabteilung stehen ein paar Harry Potter Bände (unvollständig und in der falschen Reihenfolge), Krimis von Dan Brown, Romane von Paul Auster, ein Gedichtband von W.H. Auden. Ich nehme es in die Hand und lese wahllos ein paar Zeilen. Stelle es zurück.

Bei den Mangas (und die sind ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen) stöbere ich nach den Sherlock Holmes Bänden und will schon aufgeben (es sieht ja letztendlich alles gleich aus), als mir ein Augenpaar auffällt, das blauer ist als alle anderen. Sie stehen auf Sicht im Regal. Bestimmt fünfzehn Bände. Ich nehme eins davon heraus, das mir durch seine skurrile Covergestaltung besonders ins Auge sticht. Sherlock richtet seine Waffe auf den Betrachter und schlingt dabei seinen linken Arm um meine Schulter. Ich schmiege mich dabei an seine Brust wie ein Mädchen.

Ich schnaube und ernte irritierte Blicke von den Jungs und Mädchen um mich herum. Ich wende mich an einen jungen Verkäufer. „Können Sie mir sagen, was das heißt?“, frage ich und zeige auf den Titel. Er stottert ein wenig und sucht nach Worten. „So etwas wie ein Mann, der durch die Stadt jagt“, beschreibt er und sucht eine Übersetzermaschine an seinem Computer auf. Ich stiere auf dem Bildschirm. „City Hunter“, lese ich vom Bildschirm ab und der Verkäufer nickt aufgeregt. „Ja genau“, sagt er. „Ja genau“, sage ich, weniger enthusiastisch, und lege das Heft zurück. Und so passt das alles schön zusammen, nicht wahr? Nur dir Frage, die sich außer mir keiner zu stellen scheint, ist, wenn Sherlock Holmes der City Hunter ist – wer zur Hölle bin dann ich?

Nun, ich denke ich müsste nur ein paar Seiten in das Heft blättern, um dies rauszufinden. Aber dies ist eine Wahrheit, der ich mich nicht stellen möchte. Nicht hier, zwischen stöbernden Menschen, in diesem Buchladen, in Tokio.

Unweit vom Buchladen trete ich in eine kleine Gasse, in der allerlei Plunder und Trödel angeboten wird. Kimonos, die wie geisterhafte Hüllen in der Luft schweben. Noch mehr Bücher. Keramik, blauweißes Porzellan. Ich nehme eine alte senfgelbe Vase und lasse meine Finger über die rissige Struktur gleiten. Die Farbe ist längst verblichen und sie hat einen Sprung, der sich nicht wegdenken lässt. Vielleicht gefällt sie mir deshalb so gut. Ein älterer Verkäufer mit zerknittertem Gesicht starrt ausdruckslos vor sich hin.

„Ich nehme diese“, sage ich.

Er nickt. Seine Tochter oder jemand, den ich dafür halte, wickelt sie schweigsam in braunes Papier. Ich reiche dem Verkäufer einen Schein und bekomme etwas Wechselgeld. Die Tochter reicht mir im Gegenzug eine orangefarbene Plastiktüte. Ich bedanke mich und ziehe weiter. Auf einer belebten Einkaufsstraße beginnt es zu regnen. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und stelle mich unter die nächste Marquise. Dies ist keine von diesen typischen Einkaufsstraßen mit den Flag Ship Stores und den Cafés, in denen die Leute mit leeren blicken vor ihren Computern sitzen. Dies ist einfach nur eine gewöhnliche Einkaufsstraße mit Lebensmittelgeschäften, Drogerien und Änderungsschneiderein. Hier und da einem Imbiss. In einem schwachen Moment schaue ich auf mein Handy. Wo es doch gerade so schön nach nassem Asphalt riecht und der Regen auf die Marquise tropft. Das Geschäft hinter mir ist geöffnet und ich könnte einfach hineingehen, mir einen Kaffee und süßes Gebäck bestellen und dort der Dinge harren. Aber das ist ja genau das, was ich nicht mehr will. Ratlos stehe ich in der Gegend und inhaliere den frischen Duft, den der Regen mit sich bringt. Hier und da huschen ein paar gekrümmte Gestalten mit Regenschirm vorbei. Manche ganz ohne. Das vertraute Grau eines Marinemantels. Flüchtig. Wie eine Fledermaus. Sherlock?

Ohne nachzudenken eile ich dem wedelnden Mantel hinterher. Es ist verrückt. Je schneller ich laufe, desto schneller eilt er die Straße hinunter. Ich blinzele in den kalten Regen und schließe den Kragen meines Anoraks enger um meinen Hals. Ich kann kaum etwas erkennen. Die schlanke Silhouette verschwimmt vor meinen Augen. Ich weiß, es ist absoluter Quatsch. Dass du nicht hier sein kannst. Wo du doch jetzt in London bist und alles. Und dennoch werde ich nicht schlau daraus. Aus dem gewellten Haaren, dem aufgestellten Kragen und dem blauen Kaschmirschal, der so schön im Wind flattert.

„Sherlock!“

In einer überdachten Einkaufsstraße rufe ich deinen Namen. Ich stoße ein paar Leute bei Seite. „Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Ich muss… darf ich… tut mir leid!“ Vorne an der Hauptstraße kriege ich dich zu fassen. Ich wirbele dich an der Schulter herum.

„Sherl?“

Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du es bist, dass mir nicht mehr in den Sinn kam, dass du es gar nicht sein könntest. Schon als ich den Stoff des Mantels berühre, weiß ich, dass es nicht echt ist. Dein Mantel ist rau und robust und gleichzeitig von dieser zarten Schwere, er ist Panzer und Haut und Umhang. Dieser hier ist ein billiges Imitat. So wie der Mann darin auch nur ein billiges Imitat ist. Selbst der Kaschmirschal scheint aus billigstem Polyester.

Mit zornigem Gesicht starrt der Sherlock für Arme mich an.

„Entschuldigung“, sage ich benommen. „Es tut mir leid, ich… ich habe Sie mit jemandem verwechselt.“ Ich lasse ihn ziehen. Er schimpft etwas auf Japanisch und hetzt die Straße hinunter. Ein billiger Marinemantel verschwindet im nassgrauen Schleier aus Dunst und Regen. Ratlos balle ich meine Fäuste und schaue mich um. Ich stehe vor einer Art Eingang zu einem Schrein oder Tempel. Ich erkenne es an der Torii, jenem typischen Tor mit den zwei Querbalken. Was jedoch seltsam ist, da er sich in dieser schmucklosen Gasse zwischen zwei tristen Plattenbauten befindet, dort wo sonst Müllcontainer stehen und der Gestank von Urin in der Luft liegt. Hier jedoch ragen zwei mächtige Kiefern empor, quellen aus der Lücke zwischen den zwei Hochhäusern hervor wie überlebensgroßer Farn. Angezogen von diesem seltsamen Anblick, trete ich durch die Torii und es ist als tauche ich unter Wasser. Der Verkehrslärm ist nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch am Ende meiner Wahrnehmung. Ich wickele die Henkel meiner Plastiktüte um meine Hand und laufe mit klopfendem Herzen tiefer in diese schaurigschöne Parallelwelt. Über mir rauscht der Regen. Ich bin geschützt unter dem dichten Blätterdach der Nadelbäume. Ein seltsam nasser Geruch aus Räucherstäbchen, Kiefer und Beton entfaltet sich je weiter ich vordringe. Ich erreiche einen kleinen Hof. Ich bin auch hier der einzige. Hinter dem gräulichen Schleier von Staub und Regen liegt der Schrein. Es hat etwas Kulissenhaftes, Erhabenes und gleichzeitig unheimlich Kitschiges. So unwirklich, dass ich nicht im Stande bin irgendetwas zu fühlen.

Der Regen rauscht in den Bäumen und läuft plätschernd in den vereinzelten Gullis ab. Ich komme an etwas vorbei, das ich erst für einen Getränkeautomaten halte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf den englischen Aushang zieht mein Interesse auf sich.

 _Omikuji_  
_Draw your fortune_

Na wenn’s weiter nichts ist, denke ich laut. Ich wühle in meiner Tasche nach Münzen und stecke sie der Reihe nach in den Schlitz des orangefarbenen Automaten. Als ich zweihundert Yen eingeworfen habe, erhalte ich mein Glück auf einer weißen Papierrolle.

 _No luck,_ lese ich auf einem Zettel, der aufgerollt etwa die Größe und Form eines länglichen Briefumschlags hat. „Na klasse“, murmele ich und lese weiter. Unter dem japanischen Schriftbild lese ich die englische Übersetzung.

_[General Explanation] You may face hardship and troubles in your life. Be as pious as you can._

Ich seufze. Um das zu erfahren, hätte ich nicht zweihundert Yen ausgeben müssen. Ich überfliege ein paar weitere Punkte, die mich nicht betreffen bis auf die folgenden, die mich immer tiefer in einen Sog der Schwermut ziehen:

_[Travel] It is not recommendable for you to take any travel._

_[A person whom you wait for] The person will not come._

_[A thing you have lost] You will have a hard time finding it._

Ich schlucke schwer und starre wie benommen auf den Zettel. Ratlos schaue ich mich um und knote ihn an den Ast einer japanischen Kiefer. Dort wo schon so viele andere ungewollte Omikuji hängen. Soviele in der Tat, dass man sich kurz vorkommt wie in einem Wald aus Papier. Die Äste zittern im Wind. Ächzen unter dem Gewicht der drangeknoteten Schicksale. So gesehen, denke ich, unterscheidet sich das Leben hier gar nicht so sehr von dem Leben bei uns.

_Was machst du?_

Ich lese deinen Text in der Straßenbahn.

_Ich habe einen Zettel an einen Baum geknotet._

Es sind nur wenige Menschen unterwegs. Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe und lasse die triste Betonstadt an mir vorbeiziehen.

_War es eine Kiefer?_

_Ja, ich denke, wieso?_

_Die japanischen Worte für Kiefer und für warten sind Homophone. Knotet man sein Omikuji also an eine Kiefer, verleiht man der Idee Ausdruck, das Unglück verweile von da an am Baum, anstatt sich an eine Person zu heften._

Mit leerem Gesicht starre ich auf das Display meines Smartphones. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie du dir mit der linken Hand ein Ei brätst, während du mit der rechten solch einen Text verfasst.

Ich mag die Vorstellung, schreibe ich zurück und lehne meinen Kopf gegen das Fenster. Ich schaue zu, wie der Regen von außen darauf verläuft. Die scheinbar willkürlichen Bahnen, die jeder einzelne Tropfen zieht, zittrig kriechen sie über die Oberfläche, nur um irgendwann in die Bahn eines anderen zu laufen. Erleichtert fast.

_Ich finde man sollte sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen._

Ich starre auf das Display und überlege solange, was ich schreiben soll, bis eine zweite Nachricht folgt.

_John_

Und eine Dritte.

_Komm nach Hause._

Ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein.

_Ich habe keine Kraft mehr ohne dich zu sein._

Deine Worte kriechen direkt unter meine Haut. Rauben mir alle Sinne. Ich schniefe und mit tränenden Augen schreibe ich das erste, was mir einfällt.

_Manchmal fehlst du mir so sehr, dass ich kaum atmen kann._

Ich verschränke die Arme. Zwei Haltestellen lang starre ich nur so vor mich hin, dann weckt mich das sanfte Vibrieren in meiner Hand aus meinen inhaltslosen Träumen.

_Was willst du, John?_

Ich antworte schneller als ich blinzeln kann.

_Atmen._

 

*

 

Der Regen hat sich verzogen und eine Hitze kriecht zurück in die Stadt wie ein schwerfälliges, schnaufendes Tier.

Ich hänge die Jacke an meinem Finger über die Schulter und schlendere über den Bogen einer kleinen Holzbrücke. Ein Reiher steht mit seinen dünnen Beinen im Teich und schöpft Wasser mit seinem Schnabel.

In einem kleinen Teehäuschen habe ich an einer Teezeremonie teilgenommen. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung. Gesittet, freundlich, ruhig. Ganz anders als du, denke ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich musste viel an dich denken, während ich den bitteren Tee schlürfte. Und gleichzeitig schöpfte ich unheimlich viel Kraft aus der Erkenntnis, dass du dort warst und ich hier. Dass es diese Distanz zwischen uns gab und ich mich dir näher fühlte denn je. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber als ich das kleine Häuschen zusammen mit den anderen Gästen verließ, hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Akku wäre wieder aufgeladen.

Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug und schlendere weiter durch die verwinkelten Wege des Gartens. Die Luft hängt schwer in den Bäumen und Sträuchern um mich herum. Sie füllt meine Lungen mit einer Ahnung von nassem Moos, gelbbraunen Blütenfäden und rosaroter Kamelienblüte. Dies ist ein ganz anderer Garten als der Garten in unserem Hinterhof, denke ich und die Erinnerung daran streicht so zärtlich über meine Haut wie eine sanfte Brise in der Nähe des Teiches. Alles hat seine Ordnung, nichts verwildert, nichts verkommt. Da sind die Fuchsien, da die Begonien. Ein paar zurechtgestutzte Sträucher und Kiefern und Ginkgobäume, enge Wege, weite Wiesen. Die Bürogebäude von Shiodome, die sich nicht ausblenden lassen und deswegen zur Szenerie gehören. Damit man nie vergisst, dass es ohne das eine auch nicht das andere geben kann.

Ich seufze und greife mein Handy.

Ein kleiner Bach plätschert vor sich hin. Farben zerlaufen darin wie Tusche auf einem Blatt Papier. Zartes Rosa wird zu blutigem Orange wird zu Grün und Braun und da wo der Himmel durchbricht ein metallisch schimmerndes Blau. Selbst die Gesteinsbrocken, die wie wahllos darin verstreut liegen, haben ihren Platz. Dass man erst nach Japan kommen muss, um das zu merken. Wo alles seinen Platz hat, meine ich.

Ob es dir auch so ging, werde ich dich einmal fragen. Aber nicht heute.

 _Ich komme nach Hause,_ schreibe ich, euphorisch erst und dann ganz ruhig. Ein lauer Wind fährt mir durch die Haare. Irgendwo schreit ein Kranich und ich höre die Schritte der Leute um mich herum. Ihre leisen Stimmen. Wie sie eine Sprache sprechen, die ich nicht spreche , und ich dennoch das Gefühl habe, da zu sein, wo ich immer sein wollte. Und wenn man das erst mal begriffen hat, denke ich, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach.

 

*

 

Mit Herzklopfen betrete ich die Wohnung. Die Luft vibriert. Ich kann deinen Schweiß riechen. Dein Shampoo. Den Rauch einer längst gerauchten Zigarette am offenen Fenster.

Ich höre, wie das Schloss der Tür einrastet, das Ticken einer Uhr, meinen eigenen Atem. Ein von niemandem gesehenes Lächeln liegt stumm auf meinen Lippen und versiegt.

„Hallo?“, rufe ich in das Haus hinein. Im graublauen Abendlicht wirkt das Haus dunkler als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Dunkel, nicht düster. Ich sage das ganz bewusst so. Die Tasche rutscht mir von der Schulter. Ich lasse sie zu Boden sinken und gehe die Treppe hinauf. Die Stufen ächzen unter meinen Schritten.

„Hallo?“ Ich schaue in jedes Zimmer. Toby raschelt in seinem Käfig. Er kaut auf einem frischen Salatblatt herum. Weit weg kannst du also nicht sein.

Ich drücke die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf. Du hast das Bett frisch bezogen. Es ist die teure Bettwäsche von Selfridges, die sich auf nackter Haut anfühlt, als würde man nachts in einem See baden. Ich lasse meine Finger über das metallische Braun der Bezüge gleiten. Ihr Ruf ist zu verlockend. Ich sinke auf die Matratze und grabe mein Gesicht in dein Kissen. Es riecht nach Waschmittel und dem Kastanienduft deiner Haare. Ganz unterschwellig. Ich bekomme Herzflattern davon. Nehme tiefe Atemzüge. Schließe meine Augen. Nur für einen Moment, sage ich mir und drücke die Hand auf meine Erektion.

Als ich meine Augen öffne, ist das tiefe Blau des abends dem fahlgelben Licht der Nachttischlampe gewichen. Benommen schaue ich mich um.

„Ich muss eingeschlafen sein“, höre ich mich sagen und es macht gar keinen Sinn, dass ich das sage. Eine Träne klebt mir im Augenwinkel, als ich dich sehe. Du legst dich zu mir auf die Decke. Dein Atem streift mein Gesicht. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und atme dich zittrig ein.

„So muss ich Ihnen sagen“, du nimmst meine Hand und drückst deine fleischigen Lippen auf meine Finger. Nass und kalt. Ein Schauer jagt durch meinen Körper. „Dass Sie mich verzaubert haben. Und ich liebe Sie voll und ganz. Und ich wünsche mir“, du beugst dich über mich und hauchst mir die letzten Worte auf die Haut. „Dass uns nie wieder etwas trennt.“

„Du hast Jane Austen gelesen?“

Meine Stimme ist nur ein Fiepen. Dünner und flüchtiger, als eine Mücke, die durch den Raum schwirrt.

„Jede Zeile“, sagst du. Ich schiebe die Hände in deine Locken. Du grinst gegen meine Haut. „Wo bist du bloß gewesen“, seufze ich, mich wie ein Hund nach dir verzehrend.

„Henry abholen“, knurrst du. Ich lache ein bisschen, weil es so unwirklich, so unbeholfen und gleichzeitig so echt ist. Ich grabe meine Finger in dein Hemd. Taste nach Haut und Knochen und Fleisch und spüre ein Ziehen in meinem Magen, weil sich alles, einfach alles, was ich die letzten Monate zwischen den Fingern hatte, dagegen anfühlte wie ein nasser Klumpen Lehm.

„Wo ist er jetzt?“, frage ich schläfrig.

„In seinem Zimmer.“ Du bettest deinen Kopf auf deinem Arm. Unsere Finger verschränken sich zwischen unseren Gesichtern ineinander. Die Nervosität ist einem tiefergreifenden, beharrlicheren Gefühl gewichen. Es ist das Gefühl von warmen Socken im Winter und einer würzigen Kartoffelsuppe bei minus fünfzehn Grad. Es lässt sich schwer beschreiben. Es lässt sich eben nur fühlen.

Ein mildes Lächeln liegt auf meinen Lippen. Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen. Lachend, weinend, fragend, liebend. Wieder zusammen dort, wo du uns verlassen hast.

„Schön.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zitat: Amelie Nothomb, „Der Japanische Verlobte“


End file.
